The First Hunters
by Wblade01
Summary: The world of Remnant is full of Fairy tales. Some are about Monsters, Creatures of unimaginable powers that are hellbent on destroying everything. Some are about heroes, people of all age and sizes from different walks of life achieving the impossible. This one in particular is about both of them at once and this story tells of them being a Monster, and a Hero.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The First Touch**

In the forest, a young girl walked along a barely-used path at the dawn of night. The small blond was hauling along a small red wagon. In it, laid an even younger girl, sleeping and wrapped in a red cloak. The young blond had lavender eyes and had her hair was tied into pigtails. Her name was Yang Xiao Long, and she was currently on a mission: to reunite with her runaway mother. She knew it was dangerous to be alone in the woods where the Grimm could get her and her sister, but she didn't care. All she wanted was to find her mother and bring her home.

 **Yang's point of view**

At the end of the road, I stumbled upon an old deserted building with the entrance broken wide open. I looked deep within the looming darkness and saw burning red eyes staring back at me. I heard them, whatever they were, growling at me. Then, I saw a strange, deformed leg come out of the darkness, followed by razor sharp fangs and a white bone face mask with red markings. I gasped at the sight of the beowulf in front of me. No wait. Beowolves! More of them started to appear one after another from the house, making a total of three.

I was scared, not just for myself but also for my little sister, Ruby. I should have never brought her with me to look for mom. At this point I was too tired to even scream for help, let alone run away even if I could with Ruby in the wagon. The grimm in the middle charged at me first and the others followed suit quickly after. I was too scared to even close my eyes from what was about to happen to me and my little sister.

Suddenly from the corner of my eyes, I see something rushing out of the woods towards the beowolves at an extremely fast speed. There, before my eyes, all the beowolves were chained down together by black chains, each of them immobilized by the chains, removed of any action they would have been able to take. Then out of nowhere a large man, if I could call him a man, appeared in front of me. He seemed to be in some sort of armor with spikes protruding out of multiple areas, and his limbs were glowing with a faint crimson as red as blood. His arm suddenly transformed into a large blade shaped in a crescent manner with an edge that seemed so sharp that it could cut without even moving. In one twitch of his bladed arm, his sword moved and charged towards all three beowolves, so fast that I couldn't even see it. Then all I saw was the beowolves get sliced completely in half and fall apart. As they fell, they each started to disappear into ash and were swept away by the wind as if they were never there in the first place. Then the chains retracted back into the trees where they came from originally.

The armored man slowly turned around, changing his arm back to normal and walking towards me and crouched down so that my eyes could see him better though he was completely covered in armor without any holes in the helmet. He just stared at me silently without making any noise or movement and I was still too much in shock to say anything.

*Stare*

*Stare*

*Stare*

Then a small voice squeaked from behind me.

"Yang…" spoke Ruby in a whispered tone, but to me it sounds as if thunder had struck me right there and then.

The armored man in front of me swiftly turned his head and looked towards Ruby… then out of nowhere started to slowly chuckle a little bit.

"Are you two alright?" spoke the armored man in a deep voice.

"..nghh….yezh…" I said, or at least I tried to anyway.

"Doesn't seem like it to me, you too seem pretty tired". he then asked me "Why are you out here alone, without anybody else?"

"I...I was looking for my mom."

"It doesn't seem like anybody else is out here, not for a long time it's seemed."

"I can't sense any life form out here either." spoke a new voice.

I peaked over the armored man's shoulder to see another figure walking from out of the shadows within the trees. The man was noticeably smaller than his armored friend and seemed to be less bulky but more lean than most people I've seen. He was in a black body suit with a red baggy pants and red sleeveless shirt. He was wearing thin shoulder pads made of metal along with black gloves and thin gauntlets. The most noticeable feature about the new stranger was his mask. On his head he wore a black hood along with a white mask that had strange looking red markings on them, two stripes from each side of the face and three downward from the top of his head and one from the chin. The mask looked feral like a dangerous animal but also somewhat like a grimm mask.

"There isn't any living human being near us at all Blacklight."

The newly named Blacklight replied

"Then we should find where these two live and bring them back home."

"NOO!" I shouted. " I need to find my mom!"

"Kid, we just said that there isn't anyone around here. The only thing else are the grimm and you need to get home." Blacklight looked me in the eyes (at least I think he did, I still can't see his face) and spoke. "Kid, as of right now you aren't in any shape to be looking for your mother. Even if you were in perfect shape you are still just a kid. You shouldn't be out here alone and you definitely shouldn't have brought someone even younger with you."

I looked at him in shock and look back towards Ruby and realized that he was right, I'm still just a kid. A powerless kid who brought along her little sister and could have possibly gotten her killed and I would have regretted that for the rest of my life.

"Look, right now you're not gonna be able to do anything. But if you get strong enough to survive out here, then you'll be strong enough to look for her. So get strong and do what it takes to survive, but don't forget to protect the ones by you." Blacklight pointed at Ruby with his final words.

I was visibly shakened up at the words he spoke before me. He said it with so much confidence and conviction that I believed in the words he was telling me. Fine then, One day I'll be strong enough to look for mother and forcibly drag her back if necessary. But for now, I should focus on getting stronger and looking after Ruby. "Okay, can you please take me and my sister back home?"

"Yes, Of course."

"Blacklight" spoke the other man in a strong tone. "Someone else is coming here, and fast. I mean like really fast."

"That's my uncle Qrow!" I said cheerfully. "No one else around here should be as fast as he is."

"If that's the case then he can take you home, we need to leave anyway." said the armored giant

"But why. Can't you stay here and meet my uncle?"

"It would be better if he didn't see us, we prefer to avoid attention if possible."

"But why?" I said depressed.

"Its best if we leave right now." Blacklight turned towards his friend and spoke out "Lets leave."

And before I knew what had happened they disappeared before me in the blink of an eye as if they were never there.

"YANG! RUBY! WHERE ARE YOU!" shouts were heard from far away.

By this point my voice had recovered enough that I could respond to him.

"Over here uncle Qrow."

"YANG!" it seems my uncle heard me. He rushed straight out to me and pull me into a giant hug.

"I was so worried about the both of you. What did you think you were doing? It's dangerous out here with the grimm." he pauses "What if you got hurt? There is no one out here to save you."

"Uncle Qrow…. I'm sorry, I understand how dangerous it is, I saw some beowolves earlier."

"What?! What happened? Are You hurt at all? Is Ruby okay?'

"We're fine. There were two other people here and they saved Ruby and me."

"Where are they then?"

"They said they had to go, cause they don't like attention."

"Did you know anything about them?"

"I….I…." I tried to respond but I was still so tired that I collapsed into my Uncle's arms.

"Easy there, you've had a rough night, let's talk about this later at home where it's safe."

And so we went back home which ended up being much faster with uncle Qrow carrying both Ruby and myself.

When we got back home Ruby ended up waking and couldn't fall back asleep. Ruby asked Uncle Qrow if he could read a story, specifically a new fairy tale book that was bought recently. "The First Hunters" was the name and it seemed kind of cheesey, but Ruby still wanted to hear about these "amazing" heroes. And so Uncle Qrow told us about the very beginning, before dust and aura, and when humanity had no way to defend themselves. Then, THEY appeared, two warriors that could take on armies of grimm, in numbers that no huntsman today could ever hope to survive in. By this point I was very impressed and Ruby was practically exploding in excitement. It said that if these two didn't appear, then humanity would have been wiped out.

But then something happened, the first aura was unlocked and dust was discovered. Humanity finally had a way of fighting back and did everything they could in order to master these new things, and they succeeded. Unfortunately, this had a side effect that no one expected. The First Hunters vanished and were never seen again. There were many different theories as to why this happened, but the biggest one was that they vanished because they were no longer needed, but this story also states that when humanity reaches a turning point and is in danger again, they will return. They will return and come back to where they belong, as the defenders of humanity.

"WOOOOW!" Ruby had sparkles in her eyes and was bouncing around everywhere.

"That story was so amazing and awesome and cool and amazing!"

"You said amazing twice Ruby," I said while smirking

"That's because it was really amazing!"

"Yeah, I admit it really was amazing."

"I know right! They were so amazing and cool and…." Ruby stopped her rant mid speech and looked puzzled about something. "Wait...did the story ever say what they look like?"

I opened my mouth to answer her but stopped before I could get the words out. The story never did describe what they looked like, or anything about them now that I think about it.

"You're right. Not a single thing mentioned what they looked like."

It was then that Uncle Qrow spoke to us while holding the book back up.

"It looks like the story doesn't mention anything, but there also appears to be a drawing of them on the back."

Ruby and I rushed over to look at the drawing. Ruby saw what they looked like and started shouting again and running around. But I didn't pay attention to that because I froze in shock at the picture and stared for a long time before speaking.

"Wha...What?"

Uncle Qrow noticed me and must have seen the shock because he grew confused.

"Yang? What's wrong?"

"Uncle Qrow….these"

A large man who seems to be wearing a large set of dark armor that looks practically seamless and looks almost like it isn't armor at all, with his arms and legs glowing crimson red.

Another man standing at his side wearing a dark bodysuit with red baggy pants and a sleeveless red shirt. And a white mask with red markings on it.

"These men are the ones who saved Ruby and me….."

And I was sure of that fact without a single shred of doubt in my heart.

 **Blake's Point of View**

We were ready and prepared, everything was organized and planned out. We knew what we needed to do and how to do it. Everyone had their roles and I had mine, at the very front right where I could be seen. We had to do this, otherwise we would keep being oppressed and nothing would change. I had to do this, no matter what it is that needed to be done. And I didn't care, what we were doing would set us free. We had the building surrounded and all the key targets located. They didn't even notice until they left the town hall. But by that point it was too late. They saw us deliver a message that would hopefully finally give us what we wanted for so long. Everyone watched as I appeared in front of the targets. They watched as I raised my hands up,prepared to do what needed to be done. And they watched as I said the words I had rehearsed every night for a month.

"We are faunus and we deserve to have our voices heard!"

I shouted my line as loud as possible and raised my sign with all the strength I could muster.

All around me other faunus were shouting different lines, but the message was the same. We are not animals, we are living beings just like you, and we deserve to be treated the same as anyone else. I felt so proud to be a part of is the turning point for our lives. This is where everything changes. Nothing can stop us now. Nothing can go wrong.

 ***BANG***

The noise was deafening, even in comparison to the shouts from before. It took some time before anyone else noticed, but I was the one who saw what happened first. How could I not? I was right up in front. I was right by the "target". And I was right next to where the corpse fell. It was so sudden, this was supposed to be a simple peaceful protest. No one was supposed to get hurt, and no one was supposed to get killed. It seemed like time froze, nobody moved, nobody made a noise, and everyone was just frozen in shock. I just kept asking myself, why? why? why? why did this have to happen? Who did this? Why did they do it? What did they do it for? Who will take responsibility for this murder? Then the large screen mounted on the building flickered to life, and all of my questions were answered.

"Brothers and sisters. The time has come for change. The time has come to put down the signs and flyers and to pick up guns and blades have been oppressed for far too long. Can you not see that these protests are achieving nothing for us and our freedom. But now look at the human dead on the floor. He is one of the many who reject us and think less of us. But look now, he and their human laws are no longer in the way of our freedom. This is the true path for our kind, and with it we can achieve our goals. Are there not those among you who have been beaten down by those who think themselves better than you. And I am sure that many of you have been victim to slanderous and insulting words. But we deserve better than what they give us, we ARE better than them and we shall prove it by striking fear into their hearts. All I ask of you now is this, are you with me!?".

And all around me there was nothing but cheers, these people are actually approving of what has been done. Why are they supporting this when all I can feel is disgust? This wasn't what we came here for, we came here to peacefully show that the faunus are also people just like anybody else. All this shows is that we are the savages and animals that they call us to be, this can't be the right way for equality.

The other members of the human group rush towards him calling for help but the faunus crowds march towards the human group ready to make an example to the ones who have thought of them as animals. Faunus pulling humans out of the group to be made examples to the rest of them, many faunus joined in and only a few remain true to the peaceful ways. Sirens started ringing in everyone's ears. Many big vans were making their way to our city block and out of those vans were many men in armor with shields and batons.

"Alright you animals, stop what you're doing immediately. You're all under arrest as of this moment!" shouted the apparent leader of the armed forces.

The faunus crowd then began to move towards the police and I could only watch in horror as they clashed. I saw a faunus man being beaten by batons. A police officer was being swarmed by a large amount of faunus and calling for help. All around me was nothing but chaos. More and more police arrived to try and deal with the growing flame, but this chaos was already an inferno burning everything in it's path. It seems almost fitting that as soon as I had that thought the actual fire started. One of the faunus threw a makeshift molotov at the officers and ignited the streets in flame. The fire grew out of control when one of the beaten cars was leaking gas and soon the entire street was burning and the surrounding buildings were also starting to catch on fire. Smoke rose above the ground and soon the fire department also had to get involved. I didn't belong here anymore so I scurried out of there.

The streets here were new to me though, I was still stuck in the city block burning sky high with no sense of direction and escape. Somehow I ended up in one of the nearby alley next to a burning building with only one way out and that was back behind me. I turned around to run back until a piece of the burning building fell down and crashed in front of me blocking my exit. Soon I was surrounded in flames with no way out. Is this where I die? Is this where it all ends? I thought.

A large piece of the burning building began to fall onto the top of me and all I could do now was close my eyes and hug myself in tears while I wait for my end.

CRACK

I heard the sound of crashing rubble but I didn't die yet, I tilted my head up to see what happened and all I saw was a man in a suit of armor with a large shield standing above me. He was protecting me, even though I was a faunus and he had no reason to help me at all. Suddenly I hear more rubble starting to crash down and I didn't know if he would be able to protect me against that many burning rocks. It seems there was nothing to fear for him, For he stood strong against each and every single burning rock without faltering one bit. He stood up to shove aside the rumble on top of him only to see that the flames were still surrounding us.

But then all of a sudden all of the surrounding flames nearby began to disappear and die out leaving behind no scorch mark. A man in red and black with what appears to be a chain scythe appeared before us.

"Blacklight, are you okay?" spoke the stranger.

"Yes, I also managed to save this young girl." replied the armored man called Blacklight.

"I see" he paused. "Kid, you got a family?"

" I used to but now, I don't recognize them as family anymore. The white fang is no longer what it used to be, the organization I grew up in has changed."

Blacklight then spoke again "If you are talking about that group that is rioting, then

I don't see why you can't be their family." I turned on him swiftly and even though he was much bigger than me, I shouted at him.

"What do you mean by that, do you think of us as animals!?"

"No, I mean I can understand why they want to fight. They have been abused and pushed around until they finally snapped' He responded in a calm deep voice

"I don't see animals, I see people who have been pushed to the edge, people who have no choice but to fight in order to live."

I was shocked into silence at his words and the meaning behind them. Was that really how it was? People just pushed to the edge until they were forced to fight. I was interrupted from my thoughts when he spoke again.

"The biggest problem I see is that you are separating yourselves from each other. This is just one big thing of us versus them. You didn't even realize that you were doing it either. You just see Faunus and Humans, the two of you separate. You know what I see? People, that is all I see, no humans, no faunus, just people."

I wasn't able to find the words to speak. Was that really what was happening? Was I so blind that I wasn't able to see what we were doing? But this man in front of me doesn't see it that way. He has shown me exactly what I was missing, what I needed to hear. But then…

"What about them… the others who are doing nothing but violence?"

"They need to be shown by someone they can trust and count on." he said

"But who could do something like that, convince hundreds of chaotic people into thinking in a different mindset?" Doing something like that is impossible. There is no way to do something like that.

But then Blacklight spoke

"I have someone in mind, It needs to be someone who cares about them, and someone who wants nothing but the best for them, but also someone strong enough to guide and protect all of them." Really? Is there someone who could do it after all?

"Who?"

"I'm looking at her."

What? Looking at...me? Does he really think that I could do anything close to what he thinks?

"No...no…I can't do anything like that."

"Oh really? So tell me who was it that was up there screaming as loud as, if not louder than the rest of them? Who was it that was disgusted at the idea of killing to get what they want? Who was it that stood up and shouted a large man covered in armor the moment they thought he said something insulting?"

"I think you will be more than enough."

I just stood there thinking about the words he spoke. Could I really do this? Am I really the only one? Would I be the one who could change everything for the better?

…

…

…

Yes. I will be the one who changes everything and make this world better for both human and faunus…...no, for all people, no matter who they are.

"Well it appears you have your answer. What is it?" He says that but I feel he is just making me say it out loud.

"I think you already know," I replied in a strong voice. I couldn't see his face but I could feel the grin he had.

"Then do whatever it takes, and remember to be strong enough to face whatever challenges you might face."

"I will."

"Then we're done here. It's about time we leave before things get too crazy."

"Thank you for your help."

"No problem kid."

The next thing I knew, he picked me up and carried me past the rubble and back out onto the street. Then he and his friend left so fast I couldn't see them leave. It seems like the riot has calmed down, nobody is fighting and most of the fires are out. But now the hard part comes, I need to be strong and show everyone the proper path. But first I need to head to the nearby bookstore and see if it survived, and maybe read that book the owner recommended to me. What was it called again? "The First Hunters" I think. It was supposedly about these amazing heroes or something. If only people like that existed in real life, everything would be better and not like how it is now.

 **Weiss' Point of View**

My father suddenly called me telling me to come home right after I finished my concert even though I was scheduled for another one the next day. He said he needed me home immediately and the only thing available that could get me back home in time was to tag along with one of our company's dust trains. Next thing I knew something seemingly bumped into the side of our dust train. I looked out to see what was going on and to my horror it was an attack by the white fang. Oh no what am I going to do? I don't even have Myrtenaster with me at the moment.

Out of nowhere white fang members came crashing through the windows fully armed and ready. I need to hide quickly, even if this train goes down I can't risk the white fang capturing a schnee as myself and possibly being used as a hostage.

THUMP!

The door was slammed open and one of our workers came running into the room I was currently residing in.

"Quick Ms. schnee, the white fang are here. You need to escape to safety before they make it in h-" the man stopped abruptly when he saw the room. All around him were white fang members who already infiltrated the train.

'You dolt of a man' I thought. I was hiding perfectly in here until you came and reveal that a member of the schnee family was in here.

"Fuck! soldiers get in here. These animals are trying to kill the schnee heir!" shouted the worker.

NO NO NO I screamed in my head. Stop what you're doing immediately you moron, don't tell them anymore they need to know about me. Okay calmed down weiss, you're a schnee and you mustn't be losing your cool. Right after the soldiers came in and I jumped out and ran past them, immediately afterwards they opened fire on the white fang members.

As I ran I could hear so much shooting and screaming behind, oh no it seems like the soldiers are being overrun. Why are there so many of them here, they couldn't have possibly sent so many members just to take down one dust train could they? Did they somehow know I was going to be here? Worst of all did someone sell me out!?

I was so lost in thought that I didn't notice that the screaming stopped, did the soldiers lose? Or have they managed to subdue the white fang? I got my answer when one of the doors behind were smashed open and the white fang was there chasing me. I running out of breath soon, my endurance wasn't quite that high afterall. Luckily I managed to make it to the Engine and locked the metal door behind me, but that would only hold for so long too.

Suddenly I heard a loud banging on the other side of the door. It sounds like they were trying to break down the door to get to me. I rushed to the door to hopefully hold the door back as long as I could, I'm not the most physically strongest but anything helps. I lean my back against the door to hold them back as long as I could but suddenly a sharp blade came through the door and started buzzing. Is that a freaking dust chainsaw!

"AHHHHHH" I screamed whilst covering my ears. Suddenly the chainsaw was pulled back and I heard grunting from behind the door. I peaked through the hole made by the chainsaw to see that there was a mysterious armored man there holding that white fang member with the chainsaw by the neck. With a slight flick the armored man threw him out the windows and into the woods without effort. The armored man's fist suddenly turned into these large clubs and he started hammering away at each white fang member like they were flies. The members of the white fang were shocked at first, but they quickly recovered and attempted to kill the strange man. However they were unable to touch him, and nothing they did was able to slow him down. He just kept attacking and attacking until they all were out the windows or on the ground. Once he was done his hands turned back to normal and he started making his way towards the door. I panicked and attempted to hold the door again, even though I knew that I wouldn't be able to hold against him. I hoped to at least hold him for a few seconds. But I didn't expect him to just walk up and effortlessly pull the door off of it's frame and toss it to the side, and making me fall flat on my face right in front of him. I quickly scrambled to my feet and backed away from him in order to try to get away. But there was nowhere to go, and I was about to scream for help. But then the man spoke.

"Are you alright?"

I paused at looked at him. Why did he ask me that? Is he not going to hurt me? I managed to find my voice and spoke up.

"Who are you? Are you going to try to hurt me too?"

"I was just passing by and saw this train get attacked, and considering the fact that I just saved you means that I am actually trying to help."

Wait. He's trying to help me? But he didn't answer my first question, is he lying? But before I was able to find out the truth. One of the white fang members that was on the ground started to laugh.

"Hehehehe. Stupid fool. The Schnee will pay for what they have done to our kind, and there is nothing you can do to stop it." Then he pulled out a small cylinder and pushed a button that was on the top. And a large explosion happened in the distance.

"That explosion you heard was the bridge that's coming up, and we already disabled the brakes before we started this raid. The little heiress is going to die."

No no no no no no no no no no no no no!.This can't be happening. Am I really going to die here? What should I do? Jump off the train? No. even if I survive that, there is still the grimm to consider. Find one of the people on board and see if they have a way out? No. that might take too long and the white fang might have already killed everyone else. So that's it then. I'm going to die here. Just as I was on the verge of crying the armored man walk towards the engine car, and then to the control station.

And I found myself asking him "What are you doing? That man said the brakes don't work" and he responded.

"I'm setting the train to neutral to hopefully slow it down a bit."

"But the train is still going to go fast enough anyways, so that won't matter."

It was impossible to think that it would actually do something. Was this man all brawn and no brain? This really is it then. I am going to die with an idiot. But then his next words shocked me.

"No it won't. But hopefully this will make it a bit easier for me in the next stage of my plan. Unfortunately this is the only good plan I have and it is going to hurt a bit. Also you may want to hang on to something." Before I could ask him what he was talking about, he broke the front window and leaped up onto the very front of the train. And then he leaped up high into the air and a large distance forwards on to the upcoming tracks. Was he really going to try to….? Oh my Oum he really is stupid. Does he really think he can stop a moving train? I only had time to grab onto a nearby bar and hope he doesn't splatter in here before the train smashed into him and immediately start to slow down. He was actually doing it….. He was stopping the train. And before long the train stopped moving and was still. I was sitting there in shock and only came out of my stupor when I noticed that the man was by my side again.

"Are you alright?' I couldn't find my voice to respond and was only able to look in awe at the man who had saved my life. And then I heard another person speak up.

"Blacklight, I took care of the rest of them. By the way a little warning next time? Kinda hard to fight on a vehicle that suddenly loses all momentum. I mean not for me, but you get the point." I looked over to the doorway and saw a man in black and red wearing a strange looking mask on. The man known as Blacklight looked up and said

"Yeah, the next time we're on a train about to plummet to death I'll make sure to not stop it before I tell about it" he said the with a serious tone but with a little bit of humor mixed in.

"Well you could just shout or something, god knows you can make it loud enough."

His apparent associate responded in the same fashion, before they both started laughing.

Are they both serious? We almost died and they're laughing? What are they thinking? I found myself shouting my thoughts at them.

"What is the matter with the both of you?! We almost died and you're laughing?

If I was mad then, then the armored man's next words made me furious.

"We're fine now aren't we?" he said in a deadpan voice.

Was this man stupid or irresponsible?

"But we could have died! Aren't you at least slightly concerned that we almost died?"

"No, not at all."

"Why not!"

"Because we were in no danger at all. If I wasn't able to stop the train, then I just would have picked you up and jumped off. We would have been fine, and I would've easily been able to handle any Grimm. If that wasn't an option then I would have used whatever it was the the white fang used to get on the train, because they weren't on it before. There were multiple ways to solve this and I was perfectly confident in my abilities. But most of all, I know I would have saved you no matter what." As his speech went on, I found myself slowly becoming less angry, and more and more amazed at the man who had saved my life. He wasn't worrying about having almost died because there was no way he would have died. Was he really that strong? And his friend too, he was the same. These two were acting like it was an everyday thing, because to them it probably was. I found myself wondering what they've been through that makes this seem like nothing in comparison. I knew now that standing before me were two powerful and amazing people, and they had saved my life.

"I….I...I'm sorry for yelling….and….thank you" I said in a meek voice.

"No problem, it was understandable that you were scared, but being able to stay standing and apologizing when you were wrong? That is what it means to be a great person, and being strong just helps." This man saved my life and did it without worry, I will follow his advice, since he seems to know what he's talking about. Then his friend spoke.

"Blacklight it seems like everything is good here, one of the soldiers defending the train had a distress beacon that I activated. More should be here soon. It would be best to leave. Also I have to say, what is with you and saving random kids? This is what? The fourth one? All girls too? You trying to tell me something?"

Fourth one? Girls? There were more like me?

"Oh shut up, kids have no way to defend themselves. You know that as well as I do."

"And the fact that they were all girls?"

"Coincidence. I just saved the kids that were in trouble. The fact that they were girls has nothing to do with it."

"Sure…"

"Oh shut up. How about you save the next one then?"

"Fine… you lolitype"

"Did you just make a fucking pun?"

"Yes, yes I fucking did"

"I'll get you back for that, mark my words."

"You can try buddy. Anyway we really need to get going now"

"You're right, we'll save this for later."

I was barely able to keep up with their banter, but upon their last words they were gone. Then I heard the faint sounds of bullheads flying in the air, and went outside to signal them. The soldiers that came out got me onboard and we were flying away. The whole ride back I kept thinking about the things I heard, the advice, the possible others,the possibility of more,and the easy-going attitude they both had. It all just seemed overwhelming and I didn't even realize how tired I was. Though there was one more thing I didn't understand.

"What in dusts name is a 'lolitype'?"

 **AN. WB- Hi guys I am co writing this with Titanwalker and we are relatively new authors. Hopefully we can create a story that many of you will love and continue to read as we release them. Comments about anything in general will help ranging from anything like what you like about it, what you thought was funny, perhaps a grammar mistake we might have made, or something you think we could change. We are always open to helpful advice. And we will try to make a story worthy of being one of the most loved on this site.**

 **TW-As you could tell from that last bit, this is not going to be one of those prototype stories that is 100% serious angst and gore sort of thing, we will have those moments but it will be closer to the tone set by canon RWBY.**

 **-TitanBlade Out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: WB- hi guys, been about a week now. Just wanted to tell all of you that me and Titanwalker have talked out a release schedule of sort. We'll be trying to release a chapter once a week, hopefully every monday. So sorry in advance if we are ever a little late but it's probably cause were busy or we want to try and edit the chapter a bit more so that you guys well get the best we can provide. Thanks for hearing me out and enjoy the next chapter of The First Hunters.**

 **Chapter 2: Sound Advice**

 **Jaune Point of View**

Well, everything has gone to shit. I'm sitting here with my back against a tree and my legs feeling like they're on fire. There's nothing that I can do. I'm trapped. Lost in the woods with no sense of direction. Just merely waiting for the ursa to catch up and finish the job.

My little sister, Jade, and I had been playing a little fun game of hide'n'seek in the nearby woods today. She woke me up early saying that mom and dad were going to bring us on a picnic. All my other sisters were still out on the fields and weren't home yet, so it was only gonna be mom, dad, Jade, and I. After preparing myself for the day, Dad drove us to a nearby park reserve. We arrived upon a big, wide open meadow filled with beautiful flowers. All in all, it looked like a simple, yet pretty happy, place.

The first few hours composed of playing with mom, dad, and Jade. Mom showed us how to fly kites in the sky, and Jade made some flower headbands for decoration. Then, we ate a big meal on top of a small hill. After that, Jade tried to catch a butterfly with her bare hands to bring home, but luckily mom stopped her from doing that. Of course, Jade pouted, but she easily gave in.

Then, she wanted play hide'n'seek with me. Mom said that we could wander off, but as long as we didn't go too far. So, we went into the nearby woods and we agreed that I would be the seeker first.

"Okay Jaune, close your eyes and count to thirty as loud as you can. Then you can open your eyes," shouted Jade as she start running away in excitement.

"Okay," I shouted back, as her footsteps carried off into the distance.

I covered my eyes and then counted, "1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, and 30! _(AN- Yes, we did just count it all out)_ Ready or not, here I come sis!"

I uncovered my eyes and eagerly bolted towards the direction I last heard Jade run off into. I expected to find my little sister hiding in obvious places, but to my surprise, I was wrong. Looking behind every tree, rock, and bush there was in the woods, I couldn't find her anywhere. Eventually, my search took me deeper and deeper into the woods. I assumed that maybe she had ran farther in than I thought she did. Yet, even as I went deeper inside the woods, I still didn't find her.

"Jade! Where are you?!" I screamed. I was starting to get really worried. I kept walking on and repeatedly glancing my head left and right. Then, I saw something moving ahead, and I felt a small bit of relief. Gotcha, I thought to myself.

I quickly rushed ahead, but suddenly stopped dead in my tracks once I saw _it_. An ursa major. It was a giant grimm. I immediately crouched down, because it hadn't noticed me yet, and I rushed into a hiding place.

"I need to very carefully get away from here as fast as possible," I muttered to myself.

My legs were shaking, and sweat was beginning to form on my face.

Carefully, I tiptoed away and attempted to sneak out as fast as I possibly could. However, turning around, my attempted elusion unraveled only another ursa major. It stood there on its two hind legs, staring at me with those red eyes. I had frozen in place as it locked eyes with me.

Then, the ursa major let out a terrifying roar, and I almost jumped. It alerted the other ursa major that I had been attempting to avoid. I heard stomping behind me, but I didn't bother to look. Immediately, adrenaline rushed into me and my legs began running on their own. I was running as my little twelve year old legs could run.

"Booh!" someone suddenly spooked me as passed by a giant hollow tree. It made me jump in fright. I turned my head around to see that it was Jade who had done that.

"Jade! Oh my dust!" I exclaimed with a mixture of relief and concern. "There's no time! We need to get out of here now!"

"Why? Is something wrong?" Jade said, confused.

Then, a loud roaring answered the question. I wasted no time and immediately grabbed Jade's hand and started running again.

"We need to hurry and get to mom and dad before we get into even bigger trouble," I told Jade as we ran. I was pulling her little arm along as my legs feverously worked their speed.

"Ow, stop! I can't run as fast as you!" cried out Jade.

I had no time to explain anything to her, so I threw Jade onto my back and carried her in a piggyback fashion.

"Hold on tight then. I'm going to need to focus on running away from those things." I said as I ran while carrying Jade.

Don't panic. Don't panic. I kept telling myself that. I just needed to find mom or dad, so they can take care of the grimm. However, there was only one problem: I had no idea where we were. It was just all trees, grass, and woods everywhere. I could be going in the opposite direction for all I know.

And as I ran, I could hear the roar of the ursa coming closing. They were crying out for my blood. I could only hold on for so long before my legs can no longer run. There was no way I would be able to get to safety at this rate. No way to get to mom and dad. No way to protect Jade.

…..

No, there is a way.

Jade has been on my back this whole time. She can still run even if I can't. But she is slower than I am. The grimm will definitely catch up to her. That is, unless the grimm had something to distract them. A distraction, huh?

I set Jade down and spoke to her in a gentle, but sad, tone, "Jade, listen to me, I need you to run and find mom or dad and bring them here, ok?"

"But what about you, Jaune?" Jade answered back with concern in her eyes.

"I'm going to be fine. I'll run the other way for a bit so you can run away first. Go find mom and dad."

And with that, I gave Jade a small push and set her off running. As long as Jade is safe I can do whatever it takes….

When Jade was finally gone from my sights, I jolted up and turned towards the direction of the incoming ursa.

"Hey! Over here ugly!" I taunted.

The roars grew more fierce. It seemed to work, I think? Perhaps they actually took offence to that. Nevertheless, I began running again, this time in a different direction from Jade and deeper into the woods. I just need to get far enough so that Jade will have enough time to get away to safety. I prayed that my legs won't fail me just yet.

I kept going, diving under branches and jumping over roots in an effort to hopefully outmaneuver the ursa. However, my luck would eventually run out, as I didn't notice a stump in the way of my pat. I tripped and tumbled to the hard, forest floor. Fear flushed into me, and I tried to stand back up. However, I quickly realized that it would result in the same outcome regardless.

I crawled towards a nearby tree and leaned my back against it. Even if I were to start running again, it was already too late. My legs are done for, I can't run any longer even if I wanted to. The ursa could appear here in any moment. All I could do now was only wait for them to come and finish me off.

A few seconds later, the two ursa major who had been chasing me appeared before me. Instead of charging straight at me and mauling me to death like I had assumed, one of them started approaching me slowly. It was as if it was taunting me with the fact that I couldn't do anything. Then, the ursa raised its right claw high above itself, ready to strike me down. As I see the ursa do this, I closed my eyes in contempt and wait in silence for my end to come.

 _*Boom*_

I heard the impact of the claw strike, but I didn't feel anything at all. Am I dead? I opened my eyes, and to my surprise, I see a chain wrapped around the ursa's claw. The ursa struggled to break free from the black chains but couldn't. Then, it decided to use its left claw to strike me. However, once again, chains appeared out of the woods and stopped that attack too. Then, whoever unleashed those chains suddenly dragged the ursa back into the woods.

All I could hear was the roar of the ursa before it died down. Silence then befell. From where the ursa was pulled in, a man in black and red clothes, wearing a strange red and white masked, appeared and walked forward.

The second ursa took attention of him and attempted to make its move. But the masked man merely walked forward, heeding the ursa no attention. As the ursa threw down its claw at the man, the man quickly moved into action. He threw chains that tied themselves around the ursa's neck, quickly immobilizing the giant creature. Then, he jumped high above the grimm and linked the chains to the surrounding trees. Falling down, the man gripped the chains hard and pulled downward. This immediately lifted the grimm above ground, violently snapping its neck in the process. The ursa died, hanging in the air with its broken neck, before dissolving into nothing. The man retracted his chains.

I, who had been watching the entire time, was speechless. The masked man who had appeared out of nowhere promptly took notice of me and walked forward.

"Hey kid, you alright?" spoke the masked man.

He approached me and gazed down at me. I looked up and stared into his eyes, the only visible part of his face.

"U...Um yeah. I'm fine," I replied back, stuttering.

"You sure? Your legs don't seem fine to me," he remarked back.

"Well, I did trip, I suppose."

"That's fine. Well then, how did this all happen to you?"

"I was playing hide'n'seek with my little sister, but then those two ursa appeared. I tried running but we both weren't going to make it. So, I had her run away while I distracted them."

And upon hearing my answer, I could've sworn the man smiled beneath that mask of his. "That seems pretty brave of you. What's your name hero?"

"J-Jaune Arc," I replied.

"Ah, that's a good name, hero. But you made one mistake. You left your little sister alone to her own chance at survival. Good intentions but bad execution there. What if she ran into another grimm after you left? Ursai tend to hunt in pairs and sometimes packs. Luckily for you though, it seems these two were just stragglers."

Just as the masked man had finished telling me this, another person suddenly came out of the woods. Clad in bizzare-looking armor, he said to the masked man before me, "Good job saving the kid Maelstrom." It sounded almost like a tease.

The masked man turned to face his comrade and said to him, "And why didn't you fucking do anything?"

"Hey, I said it was going to be all you the next time," the armored man replied. "I'm just following up on what I said."

"Whatever." The masked man turned towards me. "Hero, you got anybody you know near here?"

"Um yeah," I answered. "My mom and dad should be here somewhere along with Jade hopefully"

"Then scurry along to them, if you walk north west of here you should make it back to them. I can sense those three over there in an open field."

"Three? That means Jade did make it back to them then. Thank you!"

"Yeah, now get going. You wouldn't want to get lost again, now would you?"

"Yes, sir. And um, mister…. Thanks again!"

"Of course. Oh. By the way Jaune, a hero doesn't need to do everything by himself. Even the greatest of them all needed their precious comrades behind them to help them. What you can't do alone can be done together with trusted allies. Should you ever lose sight of your path, they will be there to guide you back on it. Remember that even in the darkest of night, a single light can still pierce through it. There is no such thing as impossible. A hero is called a hero because he makes the impossible possible."

Finishing that sentence, I merely stood there in shock. All this time had I assumed a hero was a person who could take on all the burdens himself—someone that strives for perfection; a beacon that merely lights the way and never needs help from those he/she are protecting. Perhaps, I should redefine for myself what a hero is.

I turned around to say thanks once more, but looking up, my eyes widen with surprise as I the masked man flying away with his friend.

His words, I will always remember them.

 **Pyrrha's point of view**

Today's is the day. It will be my first time participating in the Mistral tournament as a combatant, instead of a viewer. I've been watching this event ever since I was 10 years old and have dreamed of partaking in it. Turning 13, I became of age to be allowed to enter, and today, I have achieved that dream.

However… I am a little bit nervous. There are so many strong fighters that enter this tournament every year and most of them are way older than me. Hopefully, my training will prove itself. I don't want to be one of the first contestants to be eliminated in the preliminary. Currently, I'm in the second bracket out of the four brackets. I need to win my fight three times in a row in order to advance. After that, I'll have to face off against the winner of the other bracket, and should I succeed, I will come upon the championship fight.

I wonder if I will get that far. I was so nervous that I could barely keep calm. When it was my turn to fight, I almost didn't hear my name be called. Rushing out to the arena with my heart thumping, I soon found myself in the middle of the arena, facing my opponent. He was using a longsword/assault rifle weapon. The trigger handle acts as the handle for the sword with the blade coming out through the gun. The man looked enormous and towering. At least 7 ft, I think. He seemed like he could handle that sword of his pretty well. Perhaps he would prioritize on the strength of his sword more than his gun. I should try to out maneuver him and hit him from where he can't hit me. Spear, gun and shield it is. I'm going to have to hold off on using Milo's sword form.

After briefly examining my opponent, the voice of the announcer spoke out to the crowd, "Welcome ladies and gentlemen! Let's announce the contestants of this year's Mistral tournament! To our left we have Pyrrha Nikos, a new contender of the mistral tournament! But hold on! She's also the youngest to enter this year at the age of 13. And facing off against her to the right is Lance Crimson, a young strong man wielding an amazingly large longsword standing at 5 ft tall. Now are both combatants ready?"

"Y..Yes" I said, with a slight feeling of anxiety.

"Hmph," the man grunted out as he nod his head.

"Then let the battle begin," the announcer shouted.

The crowd cheered, and the battle commenced. Like I had assumed, my opponent immediately turned his sword into its assault rifle form and began firing at me. Luckily Akouo, my shield, was out and ready before then. I ducked my head down and shielded myself with Akouo. Bullets grazed and impacted my shield, but they could not penetrate it.

Ducking and weaving through the gunfire shot at me, I charged in from my opponent's side in an attempt to force him to use his sword. Once I got close enough, he did just that and switched his weapon from gun form to sword form. Without a moment's notice, he unleashed a heavy side slash at me. I backflipped away from it in time and raised Milo and Akouo into a phalanx position. Good, I thought. I had been trying to make him switch from his fast gun to his slow sword. He may have a lot of power in his swings, but as long as I make sure he doesn't get in any serious hit, I should be fine. All I need to do now is take him out.

Dodging my opponent's attacks, I got in close enough to strike him. However, just as I side-stepped his slanted overhead swing and readied my spear up, my opponent suddenly changed maneuvers. He swung his sword back up towards me. I dodged back out, almost getting hit in the process.

"Little lady, you are severely underestimating me here," my opponent, Lance Crimson, said with a devious smirk. "I may use a big sword but that doesn't necessarily mean that I'm slow with it. A lesson for you: you can't always assume what your opponent can do based off their appearance."

I heeded his words and nodded. "Thank you, I will remember that"

"Good. Now, come at me with everything you got!"

Taking his words into consideration, I braced myself and charged forward once again. I sweeped Akouo across my opponent's feet in an attempt to get him on his knees. However, he easily blocked it using his armored knee caps.

Following up, he swung his sword down at me then right back up. I blocked the initial downward slash but had to flip away from his upward slash. With some distance between us now, my opponent attempted to change his weapon back into gun form. However, before he could do that, I rushed forward and kicked his weapon away. Spinning around to reposition myself, I then jabbed my spear forward.

My spear struck my opponent's shoulder blades. He cried out in pain.

Yes! I got a good hit in.

With this, I knew my victory was at hand. I followed up my attack with a shield bash against my opponent's head. Dazing him, I jumped upward into the sky and prepared a downward strike. Twirling with my spears in both hand, I flew down at a strong enough velocity to finish my opponent. The ground trembled. Dust scattered everywhere. When the dust settled, I looked up at the screen and saw my opponent's aura meter reach the red zone.

"And the winner is Pyrrha Nikos!" shouted the announcer.

Clapping and cheering immediately followed in pursuit, as the whole crowd shouted my name. I blushed a little.

"Heh. That was a good fight, little lady," said my opponent as he got up from the ground. "I guess there's no more need to hold back. I'll give it my all in the next two rounds."

He put out his hand outward for a handshake.

"It was an excellent fight. Thank you," I said as I took his hand and shook it.

 _*2 fights later*_

I won my next two fights after that with minimal damage. Before I knew it, my nervousness had disappeared. My hands were no longer shaking and that I was not hesitating anymore. With my last victory I won my bracket, and now I would be going up against the winner of the first bracket. It was a girl named Violet Storm. She wielded a three-piece nunchaku staff that could reach five feet long when in bo staff form.

"Here it is, ladies and gentlemen! The final four combatants for this tournament. Pyrrha Nikos, Violet Storm, Grun Tone, and John Greystar," the announcer exclaimed with excitement. "For the first match, we'll be observing the battle between Pyrrha Nikos, the invincible little girl of this tournament, and Versus Violet Storm, the evermoving rampage of destruction. Now Fight!"

The girl, Violet, took out her weapon in staff form and faced in towards me. I did the same and raised Milo and Akouo in phalanx form. Then, the fight began. Violet began by lunging at my head in such a quick and unexpected manner that I almost had no time to duck. Missing, she wasted no time and rushed at me again with her staff, unleashing a barrage of attacks at me from all angles. I was immediately put on the defense. I needed to somehow escape this flurry of attacks. I thrusted Milo forward, but Violet easily blocked it with her staff. She caught Milo and forced it down onto the ground. Reacting fast, I immediately retracted Milo from spear form into its sword form and threw an upward slash at Violet. She effortlessly dodged the attack by jumping upwards and balancing on her staff with one hand.

It seemed like she had good reflexes and was pretty nimble. This was going to be a difficult fight.

With some distance between us now, I took the initiative to charge forward and strike first, but Violet saw that coming. She leaped up and raised her staff to hit me from above. Just in time, I stopped dead in my tracks and raised Akouo up to protect me. However, before the strike could land, my senses went off when I saw Violet grinning at me.

….What?

With a clicking sound Violet's staff suddenly split into a three-piece nunchaku. One of nunchaku swiveled around Akouo and almost struck me. With just a moment's notice to react, I swung Milo at the incoming nunchaku and knocked it back.

That was a bit dangerous. I could've been seriously injured had I not reacted fast enough.

Landing back on the ground, Violet started twirling her nunchakus from side to side. Then, she leaped forward and swung with her weapon at me again. It was moving too quick for me to parry with my sword, so I had to hide behind my shield again. The impact almost knocked me off my feet, and Violet continued her attack.

It was putting a lot of pressure on my shield. It felt like I was getting pelted repeatedly by giant hails in a harsh blizzard. She was, indeed, a moving rampage. And just as I was too distracted blocking her barrage of swings, she took the opportunity to change tactics. She flipped over behind me and was about to strike.

Just as the nunchakus came, I braced myself for impact. I knew I couldn't move fast enough to dodge them. Then, I felt the hit and I was sent flying backward.

"Was that it?" Violet said once the dust cleared.

However, struggling, I got back up. "It's not over yet!" I exclaimed. "I'm can still fight!"

Violet snickered and then nodded. "Let's proceed, then."

Violet came at me once again. However, this time, I learned my lesson. She attacked me with the same barrage. Then, while I was too distracted hiding behind my shield, Violet jumped over me like before. But this time, I saw her coming and I did the same. I flipped over along with her and backflipped away. From there, I extended Milo out into spear form. I lunged forward and attempted to jab her again, but befitting of her reflexes, she caught it and intertwined my spear with her nunchakus.

"You almost had me there," she said, almost mockingly.

A flush of anger swept into me and I pulled down my spear with great strength. It cut off one of the links holding her nunchaku staff. However, Violet didn't let that put her down, because she caught the cut-off nunchaku and started duel wielding them. With a long nunchuck in one hand and a cut-off nunchaku piece as a baton, her attacks were even more ferocious.

I need to start going on the offensive. I can't just stay as I am, otherwise I'll lose.

I jumped forward for a quick overhead strike with my spear, but like all the other times, she easily blocked it. Seeing an opening, she swung forward with her nunchakus, but I knew it was coming and I ducked backwards just in time to dodge it. This enabled me to twirled behind her and finally catch her off-guard. Changing Milo into sword form, I thrusted at her but she immediately caught it. She was about to swing at me with her nunchakus again, but I had about enough. I wasn't going to stay in the defense any longer.

I threw my shield forward and took a gamble. My shield struck her nunchakus in mid-flight and suddenly surprised her.

"Y-You're letting go of your defense?!" she exclaimed.

I had no time to say anything and pulled my sword out. Changing it back into spear form, I thrusted forward at the now-open Violet.

This is it. I've struck her.

Milo finally managed to strike Violet at her chest, dead-centered. All the air left her lungs. I didn't waste time and struck again. Using the lower end of my spear, I swung up and knocked Violent at her head. She fell down to the ground in a loud impact. Just as she was about to stand back up, I impaled my spear right next to her neck.

"Give up?" I spoke.

She looked at me for a moment then finally chuckled and smiled. "Yep. I give up."

The announcer suddenly shouted from behind me, "And the winner is Pyrrha Nikos!"

The whole crowd cheered for me once again and screamed my name. I felt tired but relieved. I did it. I actually did it. I had thought I would lose, but I didn't.

"There will be a 20 min intermission time for young Pyrrha here to rest before the finale. Make sure you don't miss it," said the announcer as I went behind stage to relieve myself.

 _*20 min later*_

Excited the crowd cheered as the announcer spoke once again, "Now it's time for what you all been waiting for people! The finale of the Mistral Tournament! Pyrrha Nikos versus John Greystar! The invincible girl versus the the mad berserker! Ready, set, and fight!"

Once the match started, I immediately put up my shield, because this was John Greystar and he was not an easy opponent. The man dual wields chainsaws that shoots grenades. The mad berserker, they called him. It truly is a befitting title.

Without even waiting, John started launching grenades my way. I had to run away from the explosions, because there was no way I could block them. No matter how sturdy Akouo was, I can't handle taking a grenade head on, especially several thousands all at once. Although using those weapons must not be easy on him, my guess is that he must be still be tired from using those all days to fight and his ammo must be getting low too, I think this match will come down to whoever gets the first good hit. He still sending more grenades at me and i've been cornered to the edge, I only got one idea left. I switch Milo into gun form and with all my concentration I began shooting the grenades mid air to stop them from reaching me, eventually he'd have to run out of grenades. Once he did he charged at me screaming with both chainsaws raised in a rampage. I leaped over him and started shooting at him but he's just shrugging off the pain and moving along with his aura protecting him. The man flailed wildly trying to hit me and I did my best to dodge everything I could but he doesn't even flinch when I hit him with milo. Then suddenly in his rampage he started spinning around using the chain saws just like a buzz saw or twister made of razors. I didn't expect this and he managed to knock Akouo out of my hand and away from me, leaving me with just Milo. I could see it in his eyes, he was starting to get too tired to fight and this is his last resort at victory. In desperation I used milo's spear form and strike down at him in a clash of strength. I was starting to lose this struggle once he stopped spinning at used his other chainsaw to help push down on me too. I was forced down to one knee, so I held strong as long as I could. In a final attempt I rolled out of the way and use sword form to strike at him. He used his chainsaws to block but before I hit him I saw a black aura covering his chainsaw and when I struck him his chainsaws were dented. That caused the teeth to get stuck on the blade and couldn't move anymore. The man slumped down to his knees once his weapon broke and I approach him slowly. I was to worn out facing up against this berserker.

"Give… up" I said, heavily breathing and panting from the fight

"Hngh," he nods.

As he nods, I feel Akouo and Milo bending for some reason and his chainsaws were slowly crawling towards me.

"And the winner is Pyrrha Nikos! Now would- miss nikos where are you going?" the announcer spoke.

"Sorry but I need to go right away" I shouted as I ran away from the stadium. I don't know what's going on right now but I need to get away from the stadium.

I made my way to the weapons locker room and looked over Milo and Akouo. They both were dented where I was holding them and I cried a bit over that. Milo and Akouo haven't been damaged once since today. As a tear came out suddenly one of the lockers open and then another and another before all the lockers were slamming themselves open and closing repeatedly. I got scared and covered my ears and I sat down and closed my eyes. But then I noticed a rattling noise and i opened my eyes and saw Milo and Akouo shaking before they suddenly flew at me about to harm me. Then suddenly everything just stopped, my weapons, the lockers, and the sound in this room. All the lockers closed themselves and milo and akouo dropped down from in front of my face and allowed me to see a masked man in front of me. He walked towards me slowly and put two fingers onto to side of my head.

*In pyrrha's mind*

I wake up to see myself in a temple filled with statues of many different warriors. Wait a second this is the temple back home I use to visit, it was here I decided to take the path of a hunter.

"Are you ok" said a strange voice. I turned around to see that it was the masked man from earlier.

"I'm fine but who are you?" I don't really know how I got here and he came after me just right after that incident.

"Me? No one important. But you, possibly someone with a bright future. Let me tell you something, currently we are inside of your mind. This temple represents your ideals and strength that you used as a basis for your growth and we are here because you are about to grow even more."

Grow, what do you mean" I wondered.

"Invincible girl listen to me, what just happened in that locker room was no incident. It was your semblance, the ability to control metal or more accurately the power of polarity."

"Polarity? And what do you mean invicible girl, my name is Pyrrha"

"Well that's what they're calling you right? What I'm here for is to help you understand your gift so that you and others won't be harmed by it. Just like how your own weapons almost hurt you."

"How did you know that it was me doing all that?'

"Because I can do the same thing, albeit different means but the same result. And when I saw you suddenly doing it, I knew you would need help. So what do you say?"

"I-I don't know"

"It's fine, you have till tomorrow to decide. After that if you do we'll have three days remaining to train you before I need to leave."

"A whole day! But I still need to get back to the tournament!" I shouted.

"Do not worry, in here one day is but a minute out there. So take your time and decide"

Take my time but I don't even know you. But what should I do, I don't even know the basics to this power. Should I trust this stranger?

*one mindscape day later*

"I've decided. Please help me learn to control this semblance of mine." I said to the masked man.

"Thank you for trusting me, now we should hurry. In our limited time span I will try to teach you as much as I can about your powers so that hopefully you don't kill yourself. Your first lessons, calm down your emotions. No matter what power someone may have it should never be used in a state of uncontrollable emotions."

*3 mindscape days later*

"It is time invincible girl, for you to get back out there for your award."

"Thank you teacher, I don't know what I would have done without you."

"I believe you would have been fine even if I wasn't here. After all, you're the invincible girl are you not?"

"Sigh, please stop that teacher. They gave me that title so please call me by my name."

"Maybe when you've grown up more. Now get going"

*out of mindscape*

I saw my teacher in front of me and we were both still in the same place as we last were before all this.

" now good luck invincible girl, in any future endeavors you may attempt." he walked away and behind a locker.

I ran up to him to say thank you, but he somehow disappeared.

I hope I see him again, but for now I need to get back to the stage.

 **Ren's point of view**

Nora and I were playing tag and a bunch of other games in the forest since noon and we were heading our way back home. Making our way home we head inside Nora's house using the back entrance to see that nobody was home. Since Nora's family wasn't home we enter my house, which was right next door. No one was home here either it seems, so Nora and I head outside to see if anyone was there, but the town seems as if it was deserted. We went looking throughout the town and still we couldn't find anyone.

"Ren"

"Yes Nora"

" I'm scared. We can't find our mom, dad, or anyone in this town." nora started crying.

"I'm here alright, now let's keep looking. Our parents are probably looking for us too."

"Okay" sniffled Nora as she tries to stop crying.

Eventually we reached the center of the town where the mayor lived. Just as we were about to enter we heard.

"Hey you kids!, what're you doing?" said a new voice.

"Huh?" i said.

"Don't you know what's going on? This village was just attacked by grimm three hours ago and before it was attacked they sent a distress signal for a hunter, me. The names-" just as he was about to tell us his name, a beowolf jumped out of a nearby building and mauled that hunter but luckily the hunter knocked of the beowulf and stabbed it in the neck with a knife.

"Like I was saying it's dangerous out here right now and you two need to get to safety. Lemme just send a distress call for a bullhead to come pick you two up." He dialed a number on his scroll and spoke. "Hey there's still two kids out here and I need you guys to send a bullhead to come pick them up." He hung up. "Now that that's taken care of, I need to get you two somewhere a bit more safe. And by the way, the names..." just as he was about to tell us his name three more beowolves popped out and mauled him. He would have made it if not for an ursa appearing and crushing him with its weight. There and then I took Nora's hand and started running away as fast as I could from the grimm. As we ran away from the mayor's house more grimm started to appear and began chasing us also. They chased us all the way to the town square where we were trapped in the open with grimm coming in from every directions in hordes. There were beowolves, ursa, a king taijitu, and griffins swooping down from the skies and landing on top the roofs. This isn't going to end well for me or nora is it?

"Ren"

"Yes Nora"

"Are we gonna die"

"No, just cover your ears and close your eyes and don't open them no matter what until I tell you too. ok?."

"ok...Ren"

Nora closed her eyes tightly and I looked around me where all the grimm were staring at me with their cold dark red eyes. I wasn't that scared, because I had to protect Nora.

"Come at me!" I shouted with a fighting pose ready. All the grim charged forward at my taunting and so did the griffins as they began to take flight.

I was scared but I can't back down now. I kept my eyes open, not blinking once, even as my death was in front of me. Then from the skies above me multiple chains come down and dug themselves into the ground as they form a large caged dome around me and Nora. Any grimm that were trying to get us before crashed into the cage that didn't even shake from the impact and they were stopped. Then standing on top of the cage was a masked man and an armored man. Then the masked man spoke out to me.

"That was brave of you soldier, now stand near the center with your friend, we will handle the rest of them"

"But how?" I questioned.

"Like this"

The masked man and armored man both jump off the cage in opposite direction into hordes of grimm ready to tear them apart. When the armored man landed he stuck his hands into the ground and from the ground many large spikes appeared out of the ground impaling multiple grimm on the spikes and killing them.

"That's thirty in one go" said the armored man.

"Then watch this" said the masked man. He then began to suck in a deep breath and let out in one massive attack, a huge fire breath that he spread around him incinerating the grimm.

"There, 40 in one breath"

"Yeah and the buildings too you idiot."

"Town's already dead, it was just going to deteriorate anyway. Now they can't hide in there at least"

"Sure, say the town's dying right in front of the remaining survivors."

"Soldiers got good eyes on him, this won't keep him down. Besides you fucked up the road with that little devastator of yours."

"Point, still the roads would be easier to fix. Let's just get back to the killing."

The armored man's arm suddenly becomes wrapped in red tentacles and his arm changed, becoming this mass of tendrils with blades all along his arm with two sharp points at the end. Then he pulled his arm back and punched forwards and his arm stretched out and struck an ursa that was down the street, he then moved it side to side and all of the grimm that were on the street were sliced by it.

Next the masked man wrapped his chains around the king taijitu and killed it. Then he proceed to smash away at the other grimm using the king taijitu's body. But the body disappeared soon after and he made multiple chains come out of the ground and lit them on fire. Then he used the chains to whip around a large group of grimm and ignite them into ashes.

Then the armored man leaped up into the air and suddenly changed directions midair and rushed towards an ursa, he landed on it which caused it to slide forwards on the floor. He then kicked it towards another ursa and they both broke through the wall.

"Blacklight take the kids away I'm going to finish this" shouted the masked man.

"Okay then, hurry with what you're doing then Maelstrom" spoke Blacklight. As Maelstrom retracted the chains Blacklight rushed towards us and took me and Nora away. Maelstrom began charging his fist up with intense fire. The light in his hand grew bigger and bigger until he unleashed it. The blast was so intense that I passed out

*one hour later after the fighting*

I woke up to the sound of crickets to see myself in a bed with Nora laying next to me. It seems… we survived that nightmare afterall. I got out of the bed and walked towards the door and what I saw appear to be the living room with the two man who saved us there. The armored man was leaning his back against the wall and the masked man was lying down on the sofa leisurely.

"Maelstrom, the kids are one is at least. It's still your turn, chop,chop."

"There was never turns Blacklight, till you got all pissy about it. Anyway it's good that you're up Soldier. How's the other one?"

"You mean Nora"

"Yeah, her"

"She's fine. She's just still sleeping though"

"I'll say Soldier, you were quite the man out there. Even more than most men double your age wouldn't have been able to stand up like that. Don't lose that spirit."

"Thank… you"

"Now go wake up Nora and get ready, your bullhead is almost here to pick you up. They'll be here in about 15 minute."

"Ok sir"

I headed back into the room and lightly shook nora awake. She woke up in a groggy state and looked around her then at me.

"REN, we're alive!" shouted Nora as she threw herself at me and into a big hug.

"Yes, we are. Now maybe you should go thank those two out there. Afterall they did save us." once I said that Nora ran out the room to get a look at them.

"You guys are so cool!" shouted Nora. "Hey why are you covered in armor big guy. Oh and you, can I see your face? Can I?! can I?"

"Nora, you can't just go up to people and ask them that" I said wisely.

The two men looked at each other and then they both started laughing.

"Haha, that's the first time we've ever got that kind of reaction. Usually they're either wary of us or scared of us. But not you, you just ran up and wanted to see more." said Maelstrom. "Sorry but you can't see our faces."

"Oooh why not"

"Well, because I don't want to show it, yet. Maelstrom either" said Blacklight

"One day perhaps you might see it, Fearless" said Maelstrom with a chuckle. "Soldier, Fearless, I don't think you two need any advice. Just never change and you two will be fine. Now head outside, the bull head is about to land and send people to look for you." as Maelstrom said that me and nora went to look outside the window and saw that what he said was true and we could see the bullhead. We turned around but to our dismay they were both gone already. One day we'll meet again, that's what I believe.

"I'll see your faces next time we meet!" shouted Nora. that alerted the hunters and they rushed inside the house and saw us.

"Are you two alright" spoke the hunter.

"Yeah, we're fine."

"Now where's the other hunter that sent the signal. His name if I recalled was…."

 **WB- Oh poor nameless hunter, how we will never forget you and your sacrifice to save those two children.**

 **TW- Who are you talking about?**

 **WB- The umm... guy who sent for the bullhead**

 **TW- Oh that guy, the one we killed off because we couldn't find another use for him.**

 **WB- yeah that guy**

 **TW- Yeah he was pretty cool, but useless.**

 **WB- yeah, sorry bruh. Anyway onto more important things. I hope you guys like chapter 2 of 'The First Hunters' and continue on to keep reading and enjoying it.**

 **TW- And now the real important stuff, like who the hell is Maelstrom, You know Prototype and RWBY but who the fuck is that guy?**

 **WB- An oc just like yours, but from something dear to me. Oh, and btw in the reviews if anybody can guess where the oc 'Maelstrom' comes from before chapter 4 comes out. You will get a special shout out from us.**

 **TW- They weren't supposed to know that 'Blacklight' wasn't Alex. At least not yet.**

 **WB- we fucking put double OC and RWBY and JNPR as the main characters. I think they can guess that Blacklight isn't Alex.**

 **TW- What if they don't read the character notes like I usually don't.**

 **WB- some people read stories based on whether or not a story has this character or doesn't have this character. That's why they have filters for us to use.**

 **TW- Yeah I just got into using those, mostly for good Jaune stories. (GO HERO!)**

 **WB- I get it, I mean I love the RWBY cast after all but I wouldn't be into for example Torchwick x Glynda, not my thing.**

 **TW- I don't think that's anyone's thing. *Shudders***

 **WB- it's just an example okay.**

 **TW- Anyway I think that this has gone on for long enough. See you in the next chapter where we (SPOILER) and get the background story for one of the main characters.**

 **WB- Until next time.**

 **-TitanBlade Out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Origins part 1- The Virus**

 **Michael's Point of View**

My name is Michael Steele and the worst day of my life started with my car breaking down. The damn thing just wouldn't start no matter how hard I tried. I was forced to take the underground subway in order to go anywhere, namely my job as a minor researcher for Gentek. Luckily I wasn't someone who was working on a top secret project, those poor bastards had so much security it's not even funny. Instead I was just looking into something else that was made public, a research group had to show some public results afterall. My research was about aquatic based viruses and how they survive underwater. I had the night shift this time around because the project we were working on required constant attention 24/7. And I got the short stick this time, having to go to work at one in the morning. I got off track, anyway, back to the story. I was riding the subway and during the ride some drunk guy barfed on my pants, With my car breaking down, being forced to ride a disgusting train and having to go to work at night, which was one of the most dangerous times in a big city, wasn't an indication of a bad day, then that certainly was. I had to spend my entire ride coated in that stench. I couldn't wait to get to work where they had facilities I could use to clean up, and where I had spare clothes. The train arrived to my stop and I got out of there as quickly as I could, but I ran into something I didn't expect to see in the main station. I thought I saw one of the other researchers, one of the ones who worked on one of the secret projects, I think his name was Alex, but I wasn't sure. But he was wearing a leather jacket and a hood so it was hard to tell if it was really him from the brief flash of his face. It didn't really matter to me so I just kept walking along. It was then that three people came rushing towards Alex and pulled guns out. I froze and stood looking at the situation. These men obviously wanted Alex for something and I didn't want to find out, I made to move away but before I did Alex pulled something out of his pocket and went to throw it on the ground. But before he did the men shot at him and killed him, but one of the bullets strayed away and hit his arm instead. His arm jerked and what was in his hand went flying over to me and landed right in front of me. I saw what it was just before it hit the ground, a vial containing a dark red liquid that turned into a mist as it was freed. As it broke, all the pieces came together. Alex was working on something secret, something that could possibly be deadly, three men with guns followed and killed him, which with his tight security meant that he was doing something he shouldn't. And a vial filled with some liquid flew from his hand and landed on me and broke, exposing me to whatever was inside. The men looked at the vial and looked at me, then they raised their guns without word. I only had time to think 'well fuck me' before I was shot in the head.

I thought I died right then and there, but then something else came. Pain. Horrible pain like nothing I ever felt before could ever compare to what I was feeling then. My body felt as if it was eating itself which ,now that I think about it, was technically right. My body was eating itself while at the same time becoming stronger. Of course I didn't realize that at the time. My thinking was more along the lines of, pain pain pain MAKE IT STOP! Pain pain pain. Then all of a sudden it stopped and I was laying on the ground, back in the subway. It was a relief that the pain stopped and all I cared about was how I didn't feel anymore pain. Then a boot kicked my side and I was brought back to the world again. It took time to put my thoughts back in order and I almost forgot how I ended up in this situation. Then I remembered what happened and was shocked that I was still alive. Then the kick came again and with it were voices.

"Is he dead?"

"Yeah he's not responding to anything, and he's not breathing."

'What? Are they talking about me? I'm not responding because I'm still trying to get my thoughts back together. And I am obviously breathing…. I'm not breathing.' It was a shock to realize that the man was right and that I didn't feel my lungs doing what they were supposed to do. I panicked and checked my body over. My lungs weren't working, heart wasn't beating, but I could still feel my fingers and toes. I tried moving then and to my surprise they moved. I felt relieved because that meant I wasn't dead, despite the fact my heart wasn't beating.

"Did his fingers just move? Check him again now" I heard shouting, and I still didn't know what was going on. If my fingers and toes worked, maybe my eyes will too? I tried to move them and felt them slowly open, allowing me to see a terror-filled face.

"Holy shit! His eyes just opened!"

"Well shoot him again, you dumbass!"

Then I felt more pain as my body once again became target practice for these men. Then one of them came up and kicked me again. It was then I felt this powerful hunger and before anyone knew what was happening I jumped up and snapped that man's neck. And that's when things started getting weird, and my body naturally created several bridges between my body and his. Then I felt my body start to consume his in a similar fashion to what I felt before. Except this time there was no pain, and I only felt a kind of pleasure as my hunger was sated and I felt better than I have in years. I ate his entire body in seconds and not a single drop of blood was left behind. I then looked over to the other men as I felt the hunger come back, though it was less intense this time, and I went over to give my body what it wanted. I rushed forward as the men fired at me again. I was pushed back as I was hit, but the bullets came out of my body as it healed. I moved again and punched one of the men, and my fist went through his chest and out the other side and I consumed him as well. I then went towards the final man and grabbed his collar and I pulled him over my head and slammed him face first into the floor, cracking both the floor and his neck at the same time, then I consumed him. I still felt this slight hunger but there was no one left. Then I saw Alex's body on the ground and moved over to it. I then punched him through his skull and consumed him. But then something new happened, I felt his mind combine with my own and suddenly I knew everything he knew. He left because the other researchers that worked with him all started disappearing and he knew that they were being killed. After they realized that the virus killed everything it touched instead of what they were told it would do, cure some types of cancer. But before he left he took a sample of the project with him, the project sample called Blacklight. He was going to leave and expose what Gentek had done, but was caught and in order to make sure that the world knew what was going on, he was going to release the virus and have it kill people. 'That son of a bitch!' Was my first thought I was sure was my own. The next one was the realization that I killed three people and ate their corpses. I felt horrified and sick emotionally but was physically fine. I felt like nothing was wrong and I even felt like I was much stronger, but that didn't help my mind. I didn't know what to do and I just rushed home as fast as I could. The whole way there I couldn't help but feel that someone was watching me, I felt as if there was someone who needed to speak with me, but as I got closer to home it stopped. I went straight to my bed without stopping to do anything else, I didn't have to go to the bathroom and I definitely wasn't hungry. I went to bed and just fell there with my clothes still on and tried to fall asleep.

It took me about three hours to realize that I couldn't sleep anymore and I moved over to the T.V to watch the news. But then I felt it again, a voice in the back of my head. It was faint like it was barely there, but at the same time it was screaming in its urgency in trying to call to me. I got up and went towards the door, and stopped when I went past a mirror. I looked into the face that was there. The face of a man I killed. Alex Mercer's face stared at me with a shock that matched my own, and it took me a minute to find out that I WAS Alex. Not just the face, but also the body and even clothes. I looked and felt my skin move and suddenly I was the man whose neck I snapped. I panicked and screamed.

"What the fuck is going on! I can't get you people out of my head and now I can't even get you out of my own skin?!"

I tried so hard to focus on myself.

"That's not me…. That's not what I look like."

I thought of myself and tried to turn back to normal. When I looked again I saw my short black hair, with my tall body back to the way it was before. But most importantly I saw my own eyes, my silver eyes that looked kind and piercing at the same time.

"Thank god."

I looked and felt relieved that I could still be myself. Then I grew curious and thought of Alex again, this time focusing on myself. I felt and saw my body as I became covered in tendrils and in a second I turned back into Alex. Then I turned back and forth between the two of us before settling back on my own form. I felt an urge to just walk around as someone else and not have to worry about anything. But the four men I can turn into will have people looking for them, people who might try to kill me. In order to walk around as someone else will mean I have to…...no that is not an option. So I just stayed as myself. 'Although…. Alex's jacket looked kinda cool'. I thought this to myself before pausing and then shifted again to myself but this time wearing a black leather jacket with a symbol of two red wings on the back and a grey hood that came with it. 'Perfect'. With that settled, the next thing to do was to find out who was in my brain and why. So I left my apartment and kept walking, without any real idea where I was going. The funny thing was that the voice in my head was like a radar. It went quiet when I was going the right way and was screeching when I went the wrong way. I turned into an alley and was about halfway when I found out the other side was fenced off. I turned back and found a group of thugs waiting for me.

"Well what do we have here. Looks like someone is lost."

Not responding I just booked it back to the fence in order to try to climb the ten-foot fence. I ran and made to jump onto the fence to get a head start, but I ended up flying through the air and was well over the fence. I landed on the other side with a crack as I broke the concrete. 'That was awesome! I just jumped like 30-feet!' I thought to myself as I kept walking. Then I couldn't help but wonder. 'So I can eat people, Survive getting shot to pieces, and jump high in the air. What, do I have super strength? Can I run up walls? Can I fly!?' I laughed at myself. 'Even if I can do some things, I doubt I could do any of that. Although... it couldn't hurt to test it right? So I went to a nearby abandoned place and walked up to a wall, then I brought my fist back. 'I hope I don't do something stupid.' I punched the stone wall and it crumbled like it was nothing. 'Huh, that actually worked. So super strength is a yes, what about running up walls?' I ran straight at the wall and did a little leap up to it. When I didn't fall I tried running and I found Myself quickly at the top. "So that works too, well now it's time for the big question."

"Can I Fly?" I ran towards the edge and jumped as high as I could. Then in the air my body naturally reacted and I spread my arms and legs out. I noticed some sort of red and black vapor come out of my arms and legs and I grew concerned. 'Am I spreading the virus around? If so I could be killing people!' My worries were dispelled however when I felt the vapor die out somehow. 'Good I'm not killing people.' It was then I noticed the most important fact. 'Holy shit I'm flying!' I felt the wind against me and saw the street below. The alarmingly fast approaching street. 'Oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shi-' I fell face first on the pavement and then got up from the already healing injury. 'So, note to self. I can fly but not for very long. It's more of a glide now that I think of it.' So I spent the next hour or so just running up buildings and gliding between them. 'How come not a single person has their window open. Like, I understand it's five in the morning, but not a single person? What the hell.' The whole time I was doing that I expect some people to see me or yell at me for running on their window but no one was there. In a city with that many people living in it, that was no coincidence. 'Well whatever, I'm getting close to the voice anyway.' I was almost to my destination and answers. 'So where the fuck are you hiding…..'

'oh you have to be fucking kidding me.' The building I was looking at was one I was very familiar with, my workplace. 'Gentek, what are you hiding?' I went down to take a look and I saw what looked about like 15 soldiers with guns. I say 'about' because they didn't look like normal soldiers, they were dressed fully in black with blue visors for the eyes. 'Well it seems like I'm not getting into there, better just head back.' And I was going to do just that, but the voice came back louder than ever.

"COME AND FREE ME! LISTEN TO YOUR MOTHER!"

'Well shit, it's either deal with the guards or the voice.' The guards were dangerous sure, but having someone digging into my mind was not a pleasant experience. And so I made my choice. That was how that on the worst day of my life…

I made the worst mistake of my life, and I unleashed the start of the apocalypse.

I waited for one of the guards to break away from the rest, Then I snuck up behind him and stabbed him in the back with my hand and then I consumed him. I took his identity and uniform then made my way back to the others. It was just embarrassing how easy it was to pick them all off one by one. I decided to kill them all because of the memories the first one had, all of the men there were murderers,psychopaths, and sociopaths all wrapped up in one neat little bundle. They were men who would do anything, and I mean anything, to get the job done. The weird thing is that none of them knew why they were there, a scout force of a military group made for biological warfare, sent to check up on things. At least that was what the commander had been told, the others didn't even realize they were on an important mission. What they did know, was that the men who killed Mercer were supposed to report to them when the situation was handled, which they never did thanks to me. So they were waiting for a call that never came, and the commander of the squad was just about to report to headquarters. But then I came along again and killed him before he could call. This meant that no one except for me had any idea of what had happened to Mercer and his virus. I walked inside the tower and went all the way to the top floor, and went to the only room on that room was dark and I could only see the middle since it had only a small light and the walls were completely shrouded in shadows. It had a smaller room in the middle made of glass, which looked like a cage. Then I met her, Elizabeth Greene. The woman behind the voice. She was locked in a glass cage and looked horrible, wounds on her face ,with her hair cut strangely, and with dead soulless eyes. I walked up and shifted into my real form, then asked the one thing I wanted to know most.

"Why are you in my head?"

She didn't say a word but instead got up and walked towards the door. She then broke it off like it was nothing and came towards me. And I wasn't about to just sit there and let the creepy lady come towards me. I tried to run but found my way blocked by a big-ass monster with no face. I looked around more carefully and saw the walls were covered in what appeared to be a red sludge. Then a large mound that was there suddenly popped and another monster came out. These things looked like a mix of a gorilla and a wolf with pink flesh and only a mouth on it's face. More came out of the darkness and started circling me.

"Okay, so you have my attention and I'm not going anywhere. What now?"

Then Greene walked up and touched my head. I felt a pulse go through my body. My mind was filled with a vision, that red sludge was everywhere, the sky was red, more monsters of different kinds filled the streets, and at the center of it was her. And me? I was standing by her side covered in black chitin like armor.

'Oh fuck no. I'm not going through this bullshit.' Ruler of the world? Fuck that I just want to live. I broke away from her and moved towards one of the wall and broke through to the outside. However, before I left I heard her speak, and the words sent a chill down my spine.

"I am your mother, and I will have what mine. And with what I learned from your mind, nothing will stop the spread now..." I wasn't able to question what she said as I began falling down many stories to the ground below. Before I hit however I noticed I had company coming with me. Those fucking things jumped out after me. I hit the ground and tucked into a roll to get clear of the dropping point. When they dropped I had a crazy idea. 'What would happen if I consumed one of these things?' I paused for a second before just going for it. 'Fuck it, I'm basically immortal anyway.' I waited for the first one to land then rushed him. I grabbed him, but the fucker pulled me off. So I then tried to punch his ass till he was almost dead, but he was a better fighter than I thought, It took a while to get him down but I managed to eat the fucker before his friends interrupted. And when I did I felt like I could take on all of those things. But then something awesome happened. My hands suddenly started to feel like they do when I shift, so I let them do what they wanted. My hands shifted and I had claws the size of my head on each of my fingers. I then looked to the other monsters….I need a name for these things.

'Eh, I can do that later. For what I'll do now? I will consume them all. All of these things will be mine, there were what, 40 of them? I could do that. Now then…..

"Which of you fuckers will be first?"

*One day later*

I was back at my house resting after I killed those 'Hunters'. I named them hunters because it was slightly ironic at how they were supposed to kill me but ended up getting eaten instead. I tried to find Greene but she disappeared. With nothing else to do I just went home, and tried to plan out what I was going to do. I was focusing on my body and seeing what I could do with it. I was able to make my eyes see thermal and my fists turn into giant hammer-like clubs.I actually tried to make the armor I saw from my vision, but all I got was a shield instead. Still I got an upgrade to both my offence and defense so I was happy. I also tried experimenting with my body's regenerating, which is a fancy way of saying I repeatedly cut myself to see what would happen. I removed one of my limbs and was able to grow a new one in a matter of seconds. I then consumed the removed limb so that there was no waste. Then I turned to the news and saw something disturbing, the entire city was put under quarantine. No one could enter or leave without the permission of…...them, fucking Blackwatch. This got me pissed, they were already killing anyone who tried to leave. So I decided to pay them a little visit. I flew to their base across the city. I changed into one of their troopers and then walked right in, it was so easy. I just snuck around consuming people one after another. Learned a bunch of neat stuff, like how to fire an assault rifle, a heavy machine gun, a grenade launcher, I also learned some call signs to bring down an artillery strike, and how to pilot a tank….Which I immediately put to the test. Then I did something that was fun, awesome, and stupid all at the same time. I got into the tank and took aim at the building, then I unloaded everything I had. It was funny seeing the calm soldiers suddenly jump and run around at what was happening. I'll give them credit, they found out I wasn't on their side quickly and reacted pretty fast. Unfortunately they couldn't do much seeing as I was in a fucking tank, so I was able to blow up the building. Then I decided to make my grand appearance. Still disguised I hopped out of the tank and stood on top of the tank while looking at the soldiers. They paused then as one they shot at me. I felt the bullets go through my head and a couple went where my heart was. I started to laugh like some kind of crazy psychopath in order to kick up the fear that was present, before I healed and felt the bullets leave my body. Finally the kicker I shifted to my claw power, and went to town on the soldiers. Slicing through them like butter, I killed and consumed them all. Then I ran up a nearby building and left by gliding away. Later I realized how easy it was to take a life and became disgusted, for a bit, then it kept getting easier and easier. When I was sure that no one could see me I shifted back to my original form and walked with my hands in my pockets. 'Heh, I wonder how they're going to respond to that.' Oh if only I knew.

*Two days later*

Blackwatch responded with an overwhelming show of force combined with the forces that the army came , choppers,and most importantly and frustrating for me, virus detectors. The damn things raised an alarm whenever I stayed near them for too long, but luckily I had a couple seconds of free time before any alarm went off. Sneaking into bases was more challenging and a lot more fun. I spent my time in the previous days fighting against Blackwatch and just generally messing with the soldiers. It's fun playing with them and picking them off one by one, putting blame on others and, leaving bloody spots for them to find. Now by this point I no longer cared about killing them, it was like a slippery slope and it just got easier after awhile, even to the soldiers that could be considered good. In my head they were all the same and they were creating more problems than they solved. That wasn't the worst of it, Greene made an appearance on the third day. It wasn't her exactly, but I recognized the hunters. Greene unleashed the virus and it spread like wildfire. It was suddenly popping up everywhere and even affected the buildings. The buildings became factories for the virus which caused it to spread even faster. I saw all this and started to target the buildings to slow the spread down. I also went and consumed as many infected as I could.. It turns out that the infected kept some form of the original mind, not enough to actually be considered human, but enough to have some memories of their previous life stored away. I learned a bunch of useful things like different languages, some basic combat forms of different types, and the most important was that I learned to detect different gene types and what they mean. With this I could mix and match on my own now, as I didn't have to copy others. Copying others however was still the fastest way to change, for now that is. So I was just gliding around and consuming things when I got a new power. My whole right arm turned into large lumpy mass with blades sticking out all over. It also had two large blades coming out of where my fingers used to be. I put it to the test and found out it was made to stretch a large distance and cut up groups instead of singular targets.'This is going to make killing these infected a breeze.' Then I moved into one of the bases to kill it from the inside, but found something strange. There was Blackwatch equipment all around the place and the hive looked dormant.

"Huh, that's pretty strange. What's all this stuff doing here." Then all of a sudden I heard a voice from above.

"You are a hard man to find Zeus, Now let's see if you're hard to kill." A soldier repelled down from the roof and pulled out a grenade launcher then started firing at me.

'I've killed thousands of these fucking soldiers and this guy thinks he can take me on? Oh this is going to be fun.' I waited for the perfect moment between him firing and reloading and then I used my new power to stab him in the head. He didn't expect it and I got him in the head, then pulled him to me and consumed the fucker who I now know as Robert Cross."Guess making new powers was the right thing to do, he didn't have the intel on my...whip..fist...thing. Yeah whipfist, that works." Anyway this guy was planning on injecting me with some sort of anti-virus, to hopefully kill me.

"And how did that work out for you dumbass? You're dead thanks to the new power I got from all the conflict and fighting, and now there is nothing you can do to fight me. I'll easily be able to handle anything…

…

…

...

and grow predictable and overconfident which could be used against me. If only there was some way I could get some sort of unpredictable outcome that would help me adapt, something that could give me a boost of some sort, like a enemy that had some sort of ability like super strength or something that could fly or some sort of extreme control over the...virus… Wait.

"I'm not really thinking about this right?" I located the anti-virus that Cross had and paused for a second. "This is either an amazing idea or one that is really going to hurt." So I prepared myself by getting all my cells ready to completely eat whatever was in this thing and brought my hand up to stab myself. I almost did it but I paused first.

"Whoa that was stupid, I should inject this shit into something else then absorb that, It's should focus its efforts on what I inject then I could just absorb everything." So I went to the nearby wall that had the sludge on it that formed a giant lump. I injected the thing and watched as a glowing lump formed on it. "Wow it would suck to have that on me…. So let's eat the fucking thing." I stabbed through the lump and consumed the entire thing. Then came the expected pain, a pain that made me roll on the floor in agony.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" It was very painful, but brief as the whole thing lasted for only seconds. When I could think clearly, I found myself on the floor with my hands and knees down and gasping, not for air for some reason, just because the gasping brought some sort of psychological relief. Anyway I found myself on my hands or rather my hand. One of my hands had become a giant curved blade as long as my body, it was connected to my elbow and I was leaning on my elbow. My other hand was completely black and seemed thicker and covered in armor but still was as easy to move as my regular form. Then I got up and noticed that the armor covered my entire body, and I got slightly pissed when I saw the same armor from Greene's vision.

"Thats right, I still need to get to that bitch. How I'm going to do that is the question." I needed to find some way to find Greene and kill her. I haven't seen her since the start. She's been hiding somewhere. I tried to think of where that could be.

"She has to be somewhere that keeps her hidden, but also somewhere she can stay safe if she gets discovered, and somewhere she can easily spread the infection. An abandoned building maybe?...

No with the spread of the infection, the building will be noticeable, but not being in a building means that pretty much everywhere is ruled out. …..

"Unless she's underground, in the subway." It made sense, it was somewhere that she couldn't be found, it was easy to defend as many groups that could kill her would be funneled and easy to pick off, and the tunnels lead all over the city so she could spread the infection in the tunnels and have it pop out whenever and wherever she wanted. I smirked.

"Found you~" But then my smirk turned into a frown. "But how am I going to get to you?" Like I said before the tunnels were easily defended, especially with an army filling the entirety of it. But then unexpectedly one of Cross' memories gave me the key. They were making something known as bloodtox and it was apparently effective against the infection. They were going to start deploying it soon, the reason that they hadn't already was probably because the production is slow or something like that. It was going to be a couple of days until then, so I have to wait for it to arrive. Then I actually have to find a way to deploy it underground. There was a lot I had to prepare for, with a decent amount of time to do it with.

"So let's get started" I said while smirking.

*4 Days later*

It took a lot of time to get everything ready, for the bloodtox to arrive, for them to start deploying it, and for me to sneak in and give them a reason to get bloodtox underground. The last was a bitch to do, not in the sneaking, but to actually start having them to deploy it in the tunnels was tricky. Greene was clever in hiding the infection away from any entrances. But I managed to find evidence of a much larger infection underground, and that got blackwatch panicking. From then on it was a matter of course to get the bloodtox underground. Before I did all of that there was one thing that needed to be done first, I had to expose myself to bloodtox in order to get an immunity to it. I snuck out a sample and went to an excluded area and released the bloodtox on myself. And once again I experienced pain in my whole body. And once again I made it through just fine. Not just that, but I felt all of my abilities growing stronger. I could run faster, jump higher, and glide farther. I could turn my body into different types of weapons and could feel them all becoming better, stronger, and more deadly. And then came the biggest weapons, the aptly named devastators, a mass of tendrils that explode out of my body and destroy everything in a radius, spikes that erupt from the ground around me impaling everything, and perhaps most devastating, I am able to shoot a mass of concentrated tendrils out of my hands. The last is only a single target attack but there is nothing I found that is able to survive it. Unfortunately I am not the only one to grow more powerful. Greene has more than just hunters now. The first arrived in mass and only reinforced the fact that she was underground, large worm-like things that Blackwatch are calling hydras. These were somewhat easy to kill, just throw shit like cars at them or hijack a military vehicle and shoot them. It was the other type of new infected that I was worried about, I ran into it when I was killing a hive. I thought it was a hunter at first but it was different. It was larger, more deformed, and much stronger. It took me a while to fight and consume the bastard but I still managed to win, I haven't seen anymore of the leader hunters but it was only a matter of time. The time has come to put an end to Greene and all her little pets. I disguised myself as a commander and went with the convoy to where the underground infection was believed to be the most concentrated. By this point in time a large portion of the city was infected and in ruin. We set up a pump that drilled into the ground and pumped the bloodtox gas down into the underground. When we started there were tremors all over the place, and then hunters burst out of the ground and started slaughtering people.

"Oh no you fucking don't, I am not going to lose you when you are this close" I snarled and shifted into my armored form, then brought my blade out. I started to slice any hunter within reach, and kept on cutting them apart. Arms, claws, legs, and heads were flying through the air as I sliced the hunters into pieces. Within seconds they were all dead. Then the hydras came and I just used my tendril barrage devastator and destroyed them all in one go. However, then multiple leader hunters came and I had to fight them. I killed two with a spike graveyard devastator which left three remaining. I ran towards one and sliced at its leg. The leg didn't get removed but the slice still went pretty deep. And then I followed it up by grabbing another leg, throwing the creature up and stabbing my blade through it's body when it came back down. I absorbed it and moved on to the next one. This time I ran by and sliced as deep as I could go and kept running, making a large slash from the rear to front of it's body, and it ended up going all the way through and split it in half. For the final one I noticed it was distracted by a group of soldiers. I jumped as high as I could and used my powers to maneuver above the hunter and, then I dropped from above and sliced off it's head with my blade. With that dealt with I went by the pump and stood guard, and put away my blade. The soldiers surrounding me just froze as if they didn't know what to do, and watched me with their weapons raised. I didn't pay them any mind and just waited for what I wanted. I didn't have to wait long as more tremors happened, they were bigger this time too. Then a large mass came out of the ground. It was large, and around the size of about three tanks stacked on top of eachother. I saw what appeared to be a person where the face would be.

"Greene…" She was here and I was going to be able to kill her and end this madness.

I charged at her and activated my Critical Pain devastator. My hands pointed towards her and a large mass of tendrils came out and rapidly impaled Greene. She shrieked and made more hunters then sent them after me. But I didn't take the bait and instead jumped past them all to get to her. I landed and picked up a nearby car and threw it at her, it hit but didn't do that much. Then all of a sudden these green orbs materialized from her before they quickly flew towards me. I dodged two but got hit by the third one, it hurt but not as much as I was expecting it to. It seemed like electricity but also not at the same time. I recovered and moved by her, when I was close I used my spike graveyard devastator and several spikes erupted from the ground and hit her. She fell to the ground after my spikes retracted and I ran towards her while shifting into my claws. I was mere feet from her so I began slashing at any part of her I could reach. Before long she broke apart from her large body and fell to the ground. I slowly walked towards her and she tried to crawl away. The hunters from earlier were finally able to reach me, but they all died as I just stabbed them when they got close. I reached Greene and I shifted my hands back to normal then grabbed her by the throat and lifted her. I couldn't help myself from doing this slowly, it just felt right. I was about to finish her when I heard what seemed to be a large explosion,I turned around and saw a fireball right in front of my face. It hit and sent me back while I also lost my grip on Greene. I got up as fast as I could and was greeted by the sight of Greene being picked up by a hunter and carried off.

"NO! DAMNIT I WAS SO CLOSE, I SHOULD HAVE JUST KILLED HER!" I screamed. 'What just happened? What hit me?' I looked over to where that fireball came from and saw a man fighting some hunters, the shocking part was that he was strong enough to easily kill them, and was even outpacing the hunters. Then I saw him do something that made me rage, he shot a fireball at a hunter, turning it to ash. 'So it was that son of a bitch that stopped me from killing Greene. I am going to KILL HIM' I brought my sword out and rushed straight at him. My thoughts at the time were nothing but rage. 'Kill Kill Kill Kill Kill Kill Kill Kill Kill Kill Kill Kill Kill Kill Kill Kill Kill Kill Kill Kill Kill Kill Kill Kill Kill Kill Kill Kill Kill Kill…. KILL HIM'

 **Titanwalker- Whelp, I hope you enjoyed my little chapter about Blacklight, or should I say Michael Steele. Since this chapter was my OC, it was mostly done by me. And let me tell you that it was a bitch to write. I have a much higher opinion about authors and writers that do so much of this stuff. Seriously, this took much longer than I thought it would but I just couldn't bring myself to write anything for awhile. But anyway, this has been the origin part 1- the virus, I hope you are prepared for the next part where we find out who this mysterious man who has been here since chapter 1 really is.**

 **Take care**

 **-Titanwalker Out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN. WB- sorry for posting this up a bit later on monday than my usual early post. I just wanted to tell you guys that college just started up for me and TW so things are going to be a bit hectic as we try to balance things out. Hopefully once we get use to the new semester beginning and everything gets in order. This is just a quick warning for the future if anything happens that prevents us from getting the next chapter done on time. That's all I had to say for now, thanks for listening and enjoy the chapter.**

 **Also a Shout Out to rubberduck248 for guessing my OC's anime origin.**

 **Chapter 4: Origins part 2- The Storm**

 **Magatsu's Point of View**

Today was suppose to be just a simple day, albeit somewhat special. I just finished training with the great toad summonings of Mt. Myoboku on how to harness the power of nature, senjutsu. I was heading back home to the hidden leaf village, the last shinobi village left that survived the passing of the age of chakra, the life energy within all humans that allow them to do amazing things. Although if you weren't careful with your chakra and spam it all before you can recover it you would die, after all it is the energy of life.

A long long time ago during the 4th shinobi war, the final shinobi war that occurred and one that would decide everything on the course of future we shinobi would take. The legendary shinobi Naruto Uzumaki and his allies, the five great shinobi village, fought in that war against a legendary shinobi of the past. Madara Uchiha who wanted to put the entire world into an illusion using the moon as a medium where everyone would live in a fake world created by him. Naruto himself fought in the war for days on end without any sleep and at the end of it all they succeeded and triumphed against Madara Uchiha. ending the 4th great shinobi war. As the times past, the need for shinobi gradually disappeared and eventually all the remaining shinobi decided to leave from the history of the world quietly.

As the shinobi population dwindled the came together to live in a single village together, the hidden leaf village. They would hide in the open by living with people whilst continuing to train in the shinobi art as it is their heritage, something they wouldn't let die out. For they trained not only to preserve the shinobi culture but also to make sure that they are ready, for the day that they would be needed again should this world face a darkness that it couldn't handle. The shinobi will arise once again if needed. Generations down the line shinobi bloodlines had special abilities that were only usable by those within their own family,the bloodlines began to mix and if you look through a modern shinobi's family tree you could see people from all five great shinobi village linked together. Everyone living in the village today could find a link in their family line to anyone of the five great village if they looked deep enough.

I myself am linked to the nara clan and uzumaki clan this means my bloodline allows me to be able to manipulate shadows and conjure adamantine chains to use freely. Although that wasn't what you were restricted to though, everyone has an affinity with one or possibly more with the five elements fire, wind, earth, water, and lightning. With training you could learn to manipulate the powers of these elements to your advantage in many amazing ways. My affinities I was born were Fire and Wind, but even if you were born with an affinity towards something you would still have to train because an affinity just shows what would be easier for you to learn. So theoretically you could learn all five element.

Even through all of this though we still had the fire shadow or Hokage, the leader of the hidden leaf village who acts to keep us strong and hidden until we're needed again by the world. I was offered it but turned down the role and gave it to my younger brother instead, he actually wants the job and it would get in the way of me taking it easy 'hahaha'. Anyway like I said, I was heading back home after mastering senjutsu from the toads and today was also supposed to be my younger brother's coronation as the hokage. Halfway to my village though I suddenly got a letter from a lion cub, the summoning animals used by my younger brother. Just got orders to go check out New York for this virus outbreak that occurred a few days ago and to possibly end it if possible, if not call for backup.

"All passengers please prepare for landing in ten minutes" announced the pilot over the intercom.

'Hmm… guess I'm almost in Vermont, that was a nice long nap I had. Haha although if any of the other leaf shinobi knew I took a plane here instead of the more traditional way of running my ass here or at least a private plane instead of a public one, god what a lecture I'll receive.'

Luckily though this is a solo mission and I have authority over myself on what I feel is necessary to do the job.

"All passengers may now take off their seatbelts and head out through the door in a fashionable order" said the pilot.

With that line I proceeded to walk my way out the plane door and without anyone noticing me I vanish using high speed movements. In a blink of an eye I was outside the airport and standing on top of it for a better view. Ah, there it is I thought. My eyes zoomed in forward as if I was seeing tunnel vision and saw that new york had some activities going on, soldiers in black were fighting against these…. Humanoid creatures. If i'm not wrong I would say their zombies, but these guys have bloated body parts on them, yellowish decaying skin, and… seem as if their hands are like knives. The zombies I supposed, thats what i'll call them for now, are rushing at the soldiers quite fast although I guess zombies are stronger than average.

"Open fire" a soldier shouted.

All the soldiers in formation shot numerous bullet at the zombies and in seconds the small group of zombies were killed.

"Quarantine the area until all traces are erased" ordered their commander.

Hmm…. seems this outbreak might be more than I thought it was. Although these zombies don't seem that tough considering how easy those soldiers eliminated them. But the questions I need to figure out is how this virus started. Lets try increasing my range of perception. I jumped down from the top of the building and landed quietly on the cement floor. I then shunshin, a shinobi technique that allows the user to move at extremely high speed movement in a straight line with a burst of chakra, all the way to the top of one of the tall buildings covering new york.

Alright first let me get something to cover me first I thought. One of the shinobi art is fuinjutsu or in English, sealing techniques. The art of sealing is a diverse powerful skillset and not something everyone can just learn, it takes years of studying to understand the intricacies to use it. It took me 14 years starting all the way when I was 8 years old to become a master with this, and even then once you become a master the only limit left was your own imagination and ability.

Writing down the symbols needed I created my vision restriction seal, a full 3 dimensional barrier that makes it so that no one can see anything inside the barrier. This will make it easier for me to concentrate on what I'm going to do without needing to worry about anyone seeing me. I sat down on the floor cross legged and began to meditate.

I began to channel into me the chakra of nature itself, this is what allows me to be able to use the senjutsu that I learned from the toad sages. It was a tough and rigorous training because if I messed up taking in natural energy then I would have turned into stone and killed myself. The results are worth it though if you master the senjutsu art, the short version of senjutsu's effect on me is that I gained a huge power boost and can sense chakra for quite the distance. Having the title of Sage under your belt is also pretty cool too. I close my eyes and began drawing in more nature chakra even faster and once I was done I entered sage mode. I extended my senses all across of new york to get a better feel of what's going on in this city and holy shit everything is in a state of frenzy waiting to be unleashed.

I could senses a lot of fighting going on away from public eye, must be from the soldiers and the group they belong to. There were also these places filled with… I don't know what to call them but they were in like a hotspot I suppose. These zombies seems to be coming from there and slowly spreading out across the city. Slowly but steadily they were increasing in size and there were more of them. Those soldiers seems to be stationed throughout almost every few blocks of new york and containing this virus. They're doing a good job for now but to me everything feels like a dam on the verge of breaking and they're just putting duct tape on it. This… has been going on for much longer than just a few days, but when could it have started? Let's try a close encounter. I extended my senses to search for anymore possible conflict happening at the moment and jackpot. There's a group of soldiers searching for anymore zombies in an old building about 3 miles from me, perfect for a small horde of them to hide out and start spreading. With a shunshin I made my way over there and used my Chameleon technique, the technique works by bending light to make the user invisible and have no shadow or scent.

I followed the soldiers in black close by until they encounter the zombies who began charging at them. Just like last time the soldiers took out the zombies pretty fast, but these zombies didn't have bladed arms. Now I think I'll just borrow one of these guys real quick. Just as I was about to take one of these guys to interrogate I heard a loud growl and out of nowhere the walls was smashed open. The wall broke down and I saw what caused it. It was some sort of giant zombie dog ape thing with no skin or eyes. It stood on all fours with sharp claws on its hand and feet with a jaw full of large teeth. Even on all four it was about 6 ft tall and it look pretty damn big. Without waiting the creature leaped forward and immediately mauled one of the soldiers to death. The soldiers in panic started firing all their rounds onto the creature but it seems like it didn't really have much of an effect on it at all. It swiped it's claw and killed two soldiers in one attack and started rampaging on the soldiers.

While this was happening I activated the flashing weapon seal on my palm, a seal that allows me to store non living things within it to act as a storage that I can take things out of, and took out my sword. My sword didn't have anything fancy on it like most other shinobi. It was simply designed like a katana but instead it was straight and didn't have the signature curve or even a hand guard. The length of my blade was also only about 19 inches long and another difference is how thick the blade of my sword is compared to other swords. It wasn't long or super sharp, hell it wasn't even that good of a blade and was only a bit above average at best. But I made this freaking sword myself and it'll be the only sword I'll ever use in my life. This is my most important weapon and even should I receive the legendary thunder god sword used by the second hokage, within a heartbeat I would choose this sword over the thunder god sword. Call me sentimental but hey, I don't mind.

By now all of the soldiers were dead and the only two left alive were this thing and me. Silently I leaped up and stick my feet to the roof of the room by using chakra. I walked forward and got above the thing before letting myself fall down and thrusting my blade downward into it's brain. It got angry and started shaking me off so I jumped off his head and let go of my invisibility jutsu. Then it looked at me and saw what had hurt it. Then it decided to go berserk and started swiping its arm wildly at me in an attempt to kill me. Too bad for him though, I'm a shinobi and speed is a forte all shinobi's should normally have against their opponent. To me this thing was practically just like a kid trying to hit a world champion fighter. But I don't really wanna touch it too much, so I guess I'll use that. Weaving the hand signs necessary I used my kagemane jutsu, the shadow imitation jutsu. What it does is it extends my own shadow and allows me to connect with the shadows of other, anyone's shadow connected with me can no longer move and will imitate whatever action I make. Their are other technique but this is the basics one all member of the Nara clan learns. The only ways to counter it is for the caster of the jutsu to be forced to cancel it or if your physical strength is much much stronger than the caster and brute force your way out. With the creature stuck I moved forward and so did it. I began to channel wind chakra into my blade to make it sharper and with one strong overhead swing I unleashed the chakra in a sword wave attack, letting it fly forward to cut the thing in half. In but a moment the thing fell apart in half with a perfect split from the blade cutting it perfectly.

'Great, I came here to look for answers and yet all I found were more questions to the one I already have. Night is coming soon and I need to get out here to find somewhere more secure first instead of staying in the open.' Later I made it back to the more busy parts of new york and rented a room for the next few nights in a hotel, I may be a shinobi but I like to relax too. Lets try relaxing for tonight and hopefully I'll find more clues tomorrow.

I woke up early in the morning when I sensed a large gathering of energy, the same energy that surrounds the zombies and whatever that thing was I killed last night. It was barely the crack of dawn and I already had to wake up, but luckily I only need 4 hours of sleep minimum for recovery efficiency. I left the hotel and immediately made my way towards the energy spike I felt earlier. That spike was big like a horde but it felt concentrated rather than being spread out, like a bunch of whatever this things were in a single person. I reached a water tower as the source of energy I felt and standing there was a woman. Her face was scarred and bloody and she had messy hair in the shape kind of a like mohawk wearing some black body suit. She put her hand into the water tower and something came out of her and into the water. Soon the water tower started rusting and getting covered by red vines? I sneaked up behind her and put her into a choke hold.

"Mind telling me what you're doing?"

She struggled to escape from my hold on her. But before I could get any answers a large claw broke out from the water tower and I was forced to let go of her and dodge. Bursting forth from the water tower was another one of those large creature that I killed last night.

"Kill him for mother, my hunters" ordered the woman.

Mother? Is this woman high or something. I would have chased her as she ran away but more of them came out of the water tower. But at least I learned they're called hunters. The 4 hunters surrounded me but it seems they didn't understand that I'm never the prey. One of them lunged at me from behind and I backflipped over him and plunged back down to stab him with my blade. This hunter wasn't down yet and was still flailing about trying to kill me. Two more rushed at me from the sides trying to get a swipe at me and dodged it falling backward and flipping back onto my feet. I activated my kagemane no jutsu and struck all of their shadows with mine, preventing them from moving. Then I activated the next stage of this jutsu, the shadow strangle jutsu. With it I cause the shadow to gain more physical property and they would slither their way up to a person's neck and snap it. I used the jutsu but it seems they were still alive, it seem these guys don't die that easily.

Either they're that strong or they just have no bones to snap off in the first place so there goes that plan. They're all still stuck though so I ended this battle quickly by using my wind blade jutsu and did a circle swing and cut all of them in half. Now I need to go after her and hopefully this time get some answers. What she doesn't know is that you can't run from me, because now I recognize the signature of her energy. I let my sensors go on full drive and scoured each and every corner of the entire damn city looking for her and I found her, but she was underground. So I left her for now but constantly tracked her, for the moment she let her guard down and come above ground. Those soldiers in black appeared again though, so I hid from them as I follow them back to their Base. When they arrived, I noticed that we were in front of Gentek, the biological and genetic research company.

Of course, of fucking course it had to be some biological warfare type shit I'm dealing with here. At least this was man made, so it might be easier to fix rather than something else. I sneaked my way inside to the more forbidden area and search through all the files. It seems this started way back in the 60's with some chemical the government release and a survivor who made the virus apart of her, Elizabeth Greene. So she's in her 50's huh, but what I need to figure out isn't how this started but how to cure it. I might need her alive since she was patient zero to figure out a cure. For now though I've been here long enough. I put made copies of the files and put everything back where they were as if I was never there. I made my way back to my apartment and took a rest. Now we wait I thought as I fell asleep.

Today was the day, I put on my mask and prepared to move out. The whole city was in fucking chaos but it seems like the government was doing something about greene and her 'children'. I'd get involved sooner but I needed to let the key players come out first and revealed their hand. The blackwatch, as I learned, was drilling blood tox into the ground to drive greene out. The moment she comes out I'll make sure she's trapped forever until I figure out a cure. Greene came out but when she did she took the form of this fucking huge worm, at least that was the best description for it. She was more like a giant lump of mass than anything else really.

I was about to leap off after her but then I saw another man far too my left doing something similar. He was different from everyone else and had on this black armor he was wearing. His right hand was shaped like a giant blade and he could certainly use it to cut something. He rushed past every thing like some berserker cutting away at each and every enemy that gets in his path. More leader hunters came out and his blade and other hand both turn into claws instead this time. He unleashed some sort of AoE tendril pillar attack on then killing them all. What surprises me is that he seems to be consuming them from time to time. In his rampage he didn't notice me but he did reach greene first. I got too distracted observing his powers. He then unleashed some sort of tendril wave beam attack on her new form instantly killing it. He dragged greene out of that body and seem to be relishing in the fact that he was about to kill her. Sorry but I can't let you do that yet. I flipped through the handsigns quickly and unleashed a Katon: goukakyuu no jutsu, or fire release fireball jutsu, at him.

She escaped and ran away but not before sending other hunters at me to try and kill me. I didn't have time for that so I used my windblade technique immediately and killed of the hunters near me. I nearly didn't see it but the man in the armor rushed at me with his blade arm trying to kill me. I had to face him and stop his blade arm with my sword and I think he was pretty shocked from the reaction I got. Seems he's never had anyone stop his blade before. I jumped backward and unleashed another fireball at him. He dodged it pretty quick and charged straight at me so I used wind Release: Great breakthrough, a release of a large powerful wind that increase in size and power with more chakra put in. I used this to blow him back as he was trying to charge at me.

He got back up even angrier and switched to this whip-arm thing and sent it at me but I ducked under it easily. Turns out though he was grabbing the building behind me and he jumped forwards using his arm as a bungee boost. He slammed into me and we both tumbled into the ground with him sitting on me. He opened up his hands and turn them into a claw form right before closing them in to kill, but not like I would let him. I brought up both my hands to catch the wrist of his claws and stop him from killing me. Holy shit though this guy is strong. I'm struggling just to hold this guy in place but I need to focus on keeping this guy still so I can gather nature energy. The ten seconds I needed pass by and I finished gathering nature energy and soon enough my body become stronger and so did I. Another benefit of learning senjutsu is that it can make your body much much more durable along with boosting all your stats.

I got strong enough to push him off me and send a kick to his face. I pushed myself off the ground with my hand and began to use another jutsu, fire release: fire dragon flame missile. I took in a deep breath and unleashed with a burst a large flaming dragon from my mouth that got hotter the further it got from me feeding it chakra.

 ***loud shriek***

After my fire died down I looked ahead to see that he dodged or to be more correct he half dodged my attack. He escaped alive but I burn off his left arm, so I got that at least is what I would've have said. If the mother fucker just didn't grow back his left arm like it was nothing. Great now even with the mask on I can tell the dude's even angrier at me than before. He picked up one of the military tanks and threw it at me but I easily jumped over it only to see the armored man with a rpg in his hand. He shot at me and I had no time to dodge so I used wind release: godly wind from the mountains, a jutsu that release a beam like hurricane of wind. I shot it at the rpg missile to try to change it's direction and contain the blast. The missile still went off and the shock wave blasted me to the ground, but luckily it didn't do too much damage.

The armored man then came out of nowhere and landed in front of me. I unleashed a wide swing with my blade and he made a angled downward slash at me knocking me backwards. It hurt a lot but I got right back up but I saw that my clothes were cut and also a bit of my skin leaving a small red line of blood. I was surprised by this since, even if that missile hit me with sage mode I would have been perfectly fine. The fact that he can even cut my skin is surprising enough, but looking at his body react I could guess that even he was surprised that he didn't cut me in half.

*RUMBLE*

It seems the military is sending in more soldiers. Sorry but I can't let them know about me being involved in this.

"Another time Berserker" I shouted out loudly to him.

I threw down a smokescreen and shunshin out of there before the military could see me. Now it seems there's a new player on my radar and just like greene, I remember his energy signature after that close encounter. Hopefully he will be more cooperative even after that…. First meeting we had with each other. First I should let him cool of first then maybe he'll be in a better mood to talk with me. Now what to do?

I've sent the armored man an anonymous message in his base of operations, or rather his apartment, to meet up with me in penn station at midnight. Now hopefully he shows up and decides to talk with me instead of trying to kill me like last time. Ah, there he is. The man came but it seems this time he came without that armor form of his.

"Welcome Zeus" I said from the shadows where he couldn't see me.

"What the fuck do you mean?" He said while looking, not at me, but close.

"Well, I've read the file blackwatch made about you."

"Bullshit, I've never shown my face to those fuckers." replied Michael angrily.

"Yes you haven't, but they've been trying to find you. Zeus happens to be the codename they assigned to you." I replied in a jesterly tone.

"Why Zeus?"

"Well aren't you the epiphany of the virus? A dominant lifeform among all those infected and doing whatever he wants."

"There is a point to that but what the fuck does that have to do with anything?"

"Nothing at all. It's just that, you haven't told me your name"

"That's intentional with me being disguised most of the time." he said with a snarky tone.

"Well yes but tonight I want your help and to prove that" I walk out from the shadows and allow him to see me. Slowly I took off my mask and allowed him to see what I actually look like. "My name is Magatsu Silver, nice to meet you. And your name is?"

"...Michael Steele. Former scientist at Gentek"

"Nice to know. Now what I want to know is, what is your goal? I can feel that you're a good man at heart but you're causing a lot of destruction".

"I want this all to stop ,the virus, Blackwatch, and Greene. I want all of these thing gone. I would have had the last one earlier if it wasn't for this asshole who stopped me."

"Sorry bout that but I still needed her so I could find a cure. She is the origin and I still needed her alive to do that"

"I don't, I could have killed her and already have been working on a cure, which I should mention isn't actually possible. The virus mutates too fast and any attempts at a cure will just make it stronger. And even if you can get past that there is nothing really to cure. I have the ability to take the memories and thoughts of people I absorb. Whenever I ate an infected however, there was pretty much nothing left of the originals, maybe a day or two worth of memories but that's about it." He says finally ending the rant he went on.

"Convenient powers that would have been nice for me to know about ahead of time but what about those who haven't turn into a zombie yet. What about them? And as for a cure, Micheal you need to learn that everything in this world, no this universe has an opposite to it. Just like yin and yang or light and darkness even this virus will have an opposite to it that could fight off the disease. We simply haven't found the answer to it yet. One mustn't give up hope no matter how dire something maybe which is why I called you to meet up with me in this specific spot. From what I've learned this is where you first got infected and where everything began because of what Alex Mercer had with him. This is where everything started to go downhill but you stayed strong and tried to fix it in your own way. I called you here specifically because there is where you started and where you can start again once anew. Team up with me and let's get rid of this virus."

"... To go in order, the people who haven't gotten infected yet just simply aren't infected, this isn't like the common cold where someone might be hiding the symptoms. Secondly if the opposite of the virus has yet to be discovered what will happen if it does, my guess is more death from both sides. And thirdly….. I accept your offer, just as long as I get to kill Greene, the bitch has been a pain in the ass."

"If that all then it's nice to work with you… partner" I said as I gave my hand out for him to shake.

"I think this is going to be the first time in awhile that I touched something without trying to kill it or using it to kill something else." He said as he stuck out his hand to shake my hand.

"Like I said, a new beginning for you." I said as we shook hands firmly.

"I suppose so." He looked away from me, and towards the ground where there was a faint red stain.

On this day, two warriors met one another. They would join forces together in order to stop this plague haunting new york. They would face many trials ahead of them of which they do not even know of yet. But together they would survive and continue forward into a different tomorrow. These two warriors will fight together and defeat everything in their way, forming an unbreakable bond with each other as brothers. For they would become, The First Hunters.

"Sir, sir come quickly I've discovered something!" said a scientist.

Rushing into the room was an unknown man but he was wearing a black watch uniform and seem to be pretty high up on the chain of commands.

"What is it" he said with a rough voice.

"I've discovered something within the redlight virus, a different codex of genes that have performed above anything else the redlight samples have done. I am still unable to determine what causes it but the most important thing is what it does!"

"Well what does it do?" The uniformed man seemed impatient.

"Sir, it targets other redlight cells, it groups up and kills all differing cells nearby!"

"So, you're saying the virus is killing itself?"

"No, I'm saying that there is a new virus that targets redlight, I put some other samples into the mix, but the new virus ignored it until redlight infected them. Not only that but when redlight attempted to fight back and absorb the virus, but whenever a cell of the new virus died it simply disintegrated itself!"

"Amazing, a possible untraceable virus that kills redlight. Start figuring out whatever you can about this new virus and how we can utilize just might be what we need to turns things around and kill off redlight." he said with a grin.

 **Wblade- there you go, the back ground of Maelstrom or Magatsu as it's his real name. Good job to anyone who figured out my OC came from Naruto and to anybody who didn't, it's fine the clues were pretty vague unless you know a lot about naruto. This one was written mostly by me since me and Titanwalker decided to solo the origins of our OC's ourselves. It was pretty hard to integrate myself into the prototype verse but I think I did a fairly decent job. Anyway this has been part two of Origins- The Storm. Hope yall had a good time reading it and get ready for the next chapter where we settle things with Greene and Blackwatch.**

 **Until next time**

 **-Wblade Out**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Origins part 3- The Apocalypse**

 **AU- from now on the rest of the story will be told in a third person point of view unless indicated otherwise.**

 **WB- also I'm sorry to say but me and TW won't be able to post a new chapter next week for The First Hunters. Both me and TW are taking writing classes so they we can improve our writing skills beyond their current level but doing this takes up our writing time. This is because now we have to make time to write our college papers too among our other classes so we end up not having a lot of time to write this story. Luckily though after the next week we should be able to post on the next monday after that and continue our schedule. Best of luck to us hopefully and we hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

It was the next few day after their alliance and Magatsu and Michael were both chasing after Greene. She ran away and never stayed in one place for too long because we were constantly on her tail. What she doesn't know is that you can't exactly 'hide away' from these two. Michael discovered a new ability that he could use to track Greene, it was similar to how echolocation works. He sent out a pulse and waited for the pulse to locate his target, then it would return and give him a direction to go in. However it was not perfect and only gave him a general idea unless he was close. With Magatsu's sensing ability though they could pinpoint exactly where Greene was hiding since her unique energy signature was something Magatsu could find much easier than others. And so they chased after Greene constantly, never once stopping their pursuit. Multiple times they caught up to her and fought, but Green kept sending countless infected and got away each time. However the gap was closing, each time they fought they got closer than before, each time Greene had less and less infected to use. Then it came, after nearly 2 days of endless fighting they caught up for the last time. Magatsu and Michael charged right in the moment they found Greene not really giving a fuck anymore. They've been trying to kill her the past two days and she's been avoiding them so much that they're a bit pissed off right now. Greene sent forward twenty hunters, pretty easy to the hundreds she's been sending before in the previous attempts. Magatsu wouldn't have any of that though and conjured up his adamantine chains and restrained all of them but one and stabbing them to death. Michael then dashed forward than any normal human could ever achieve and stabbed right through the chest of the last hunter. Michael didn't stop there though and continued charging forward with the hunter still on his blade and stabbed Greene right in the back.

"Finally fucking got you bitch!" Michael said as he lifted his blade up in the air and consumed the hunter first, then Greene. Just like that, the days of fighting were over. They both felt that Greene didn't deserve to pull out anymore shit.

"Good job Michael. So did you learn anything from her memories?" Asked Magatsu

"Give it a moment." He said before a powerful headache came and images began flashing in his mind, he lived through Greene's life but the memories only started after redlight was created. Michael lived through the torture, the experiments, and the creation of her infected. He felt through her mind what is was like communicating with the infected and the emotions that carried through. He lived through him finding Greene again, with a different perspective. He felt her hope, her happiness, her fear. She didn't expect him, and wanted him on her side. But she also feared him, he was growing stronger much faster than her and he wanted nothing more than to kill her. Then he finally caught up and killed her, but her last thought wasn't fear, or happiness, but was instead a relief. A relief that the nightmare that was her life was finally over. And that someone stronger than her would take her place.

"Well that's not what I expected." His anger was gone, now it was just a neutral feeling.

"That looked pretty intense. What happened in there?"

"I basically lived through her life after Redlight was created. She wanted nothing more than for everything to stop,she just wanted to live without fear, and when I killed her she actually felt relief that it was all over."

"I see…. Well regardless of how she felt she still caused all this suffering. Pain is not an excuse to cause harm to others. Hatred only gives birth to more Hatred. These are the words taught to all shinobi after the Last great Shinobi War. Hatred was what caused it to happen and only through the acceptance of the hero did everyone conquer this hatred. So don't think too much on it. We still got a lot of things we still need to do."

"Yeah, whatever you say ninja boy."

"Then let's hurry this up you nudist"

"What? I do have clothes on."

"No it isn't. That's all just biomass so by technicality you are naked"

"Bullshit I am covered up completely you can't see my….wait... do I even have those anymore?" He trailed off and paused. "One moment." He went around a corner to 'check his valuables' then came back shortly after. "Ok so I technically don't have any, but I can luckily still make them if necessary which means if there is nothing to cover up then I'm not a nudist."

"You still just covering meat up with more meat. No difference."

"Whatever let's just move on already."

They proceeded onto back into the streets of new york city to start cleaning off anymore redlight infecteds they could find. Things were going smoothly it seemed, they were killing of infecteds and the occasional blackwatch members from time to time that tried to kill them.

The next day they saw that some of the Blackwatch vehicles were not trying to kill off the infected anymore. Instead they were pulling out of the city instead like something they couldn't handle was there.

"Hey Michael what do you think they're pulling out for?"

"It seems like they got something big planned, let's infiltrate their compound and see what we can find."

It was almost pathetic how easy it was for them to get inside, Michael simply ate a commanding officer and walked in through the front door, Magatsu just turned invisible and followed Michael.

"Okay now that's just cheating, you can fucking turn invisible?"

"Yeah, I mean technically I'm manipulating light rays but it does the same shit."

"Goddamn I wished I could turn invisible, if only there were some kind of creature that could…. When we are done here I'm going hunting."

They got inside and the whole base was alive with movement, soldiers were packing up equipment and getting rid of anything that was not important. It was then that they heard a voice speak out.

"ETA is three hours for operation Fire Break. All hands leave immediately."

"Fire Break? The fuck is that? If everyone is leaving that can't be good."

Michael went to the command station and consumed several people there and found out what operation Fire Break was.

"A FUCKING NUKE! Are you kidding me? They're planning to just fucking burn everything, are they fucking stupid?!"

"Shhh Michael they'll hear you. This is suppose to be a covert operation. First let's find out where the nuke is anyway"

"Fuck covert, I'm going to kill every single person here then we can find the nuke."

"Calm down. If we let them figure out that we know about the nuke then they might just use it right away and sacrifice these soldiers to kill us. We need more time"

"Fine but we can't get more time, we need to find out where they are keeping the nuke."

"The head honcho should know where it is. Let's find him and get it out of him."

"Alright, let's see if we can find him."

Michael searched around and found what appeared to be a commanding officer with only one arm. He consumed him and the men surrounding him. The now known General Randell knew the location of the nuke and how to deactivate it, however…

"Oh for fucks sake. it's on a fucking ship in the middle of the ocean."

"Ok then we just got to go to the ship and stop it. Can you swim?"

"No, I've tried before and water and virus don't mix well, let's just steal a helicopter."

"A helicopter? Can we even pilot one?"

"You're talking to a dude that can steal memories and has been fighting the military for about a week and a half now. What do you think?"

"Alright, alright, then you turn into a Blackwatch member and go get that helicopter. I'll be ready when you come back to get me"

"Or I could stay disguised as the general and order someone to pilot us to the ship that I'm expected to be at."

"Fine I guess. Let me just get my disguise ready. Lo and behold The henge no Jutsu" Henge no Jutsu, or transformation jutsu in english. It creates an illusions around the caster to look like whatever he wants to look like, it can even look like animals or monsters. After a poof of smoke cover Magatsu's body "Tada mother fucker, my transformation. I'm now a Blackwatch soldier. Now let's get going."

"Alright I'll call it in… that's bullshit by the way."

In a few minutes the helicopter arrived and they were flying to the ship. They landed and immediately made their way to the nuke, but then something else happened. Magatsu felt a strange energy source from one of the soldiers. The energy signature felt very damn similar to those of a hunter and Greene, kind of like a weird mix, stronger too. Magatsu turned around a shot the gun at that soldier in order to remain disguised and expose it. The weird soldier was shot but Michael picking up on what Magatsu was doing and order the other soldiers to also attack that weird soldier. After enough of taking our hits the weird soldier berserked out and showed his true form, which oddly looks kind of like a hunter but standing upright with its two legs at around 10 feet tall. The hunter rushed towards a group of soldiers and decimated them. It kept killing everything until it made it's way to Michael. Michael immediately shifted into his armored form and blade and rushed to fight the hunter. They collided but the hunter managed to push Michael away. Magatsu leaped up into the sky behind the hunter and came down with his sword and stabbed its back.

"Fucking hell what's he made off?!" yelled Magatsu. His sword barely made an inch into him before stopping.

The hunter got a little mad and knocked Magatsu off his back with a strong swipe to his stomach causing him to fall off. The hunter seemed to be charging up and Magatsu was noticed that it looked very fucking similar to the devastator that Michael uses. Oh shit.

"Michael he's using your devastator attack. Dodge it or block it if you can." Magatsu screamed out.

"WHAT! That fucking piece of shit, that is MY THING!" Michael picked up a nearby jet and brought it down as a shield.

Magatsu sheathed his blade and got into and Iaido stance, the way of unsheathing the sword and making one fell slash all in one motion. *BOOM* the tendrils from his devastator exploded out and came swooping forward. Michael was protected from the tendrils with that jet but Magatsu was out in the open. Magatsu was in a state of silence even as the tendrils came faster and he put his hand onto his sword ready to draw. He took in a deep breath and then with one movement unseeable by the normal eyes he cut down every tendrils in front of him.

"Michael hurry he just wasted biomass on that attack."

Michael first threw the remains of the jet at the hunter, then he charged forwards and shifted to his hammerfists and struck at the hunter's legs to hopefully cripple his movement. He managed to hit a leg but it still didn't do much. He was once again batted away by the hunter, but managed to land on his feet.

"Well if that didn't work then how about a taste of your own medicine." He then shifted his hands back to normal and pointed his palms at the hunter and used his critical pain devastator. Which fired a beam-like mass of tendrils at the hunter, hitting dead center and causing the hunter to go flying. But he was flying back too far and was going to be able to escape through the water, painful but it'll live.

"OH NO YOU DON'T" yelled Magatsu. Magatsu charged his sword with enough chakra to give it the shape of a spear and he chucked it forward with all his strength like a javelin letting it soar freely. The spear pierced right through the hunter's stomach and is connected to Magatsu's chains. So Magatsu heaved the chains backwards into and arc and slammed the hunter back down onto the ship so hard that it caused the hunter to bounce up a bit. In that instant Magatsu and Michael looked at each other and they were on the same wavelength on their next action.

Michael transform his blade into its claw form ready to slice the hunter's head into pieces. Magatsu was weaving through many hand signs to ready his technique Fire release: Blazing Tiger, essentially it creates a burning tiger head on Magatsu's hands to strike and bite down on the opponents to rip off. They both leaped forward at the same time, Michael aiming for the head of the hunter and Magatsu aiming for the torso. Michael's claw ripped his skull into pieces and Magatsu's Burning fist crushed through it's torso leaving a gaping hole in it's stomach. It let out a dying grunt before Michael finished it off by consuming it. They were relieved that it died but then Magatsu remembered something important.

"Oh shit, Michael the nuke! Where is it?"

"Oh shit, it's below deck waiting on an elevator, we can call it up here."

They moved as fast as possible to get to the controls and they called the elevator up. The nuke was already primed and was on a countdown to fire. There was no way to turn it off in time so Michael rushed and got into a chopper. He hooked the bomb up to it and began to fly away, but not before Magatsu jumped on also.

"Magatsu what are you doing? Get off now!"

"We're finishing this together partner"

"I can regenerate, I might be able to survive if the nuke detonates close to me, you won't be able to."

"Maybe so but it's not a 100% chance that you will survive. Are you really that sure that the nuke won't obliterate you completely? I'll make sure to throw the bomb before it explodes so hopefully your chance of survival will increase."

"Fine, there's no point in arguing, we need to leave now."

Michael started flying and went out towards the ocean, he flew as fast as possible in order to get enough distance between the nuke and the city. They finally got to a large enough distance and went to drop the nuke.

"Magatsu, Take the controls I have to disconnect it manually."

"OK but hurry up"

Michael jumped down and slid down the chain connecting the nuke to the chopper, he then unhooked the nuke and watched as the nuke dropped down, however what he saw gave him chills.

'Damnit only several seconds left.' "MAGATSU FLY AWAY NOW!" He then started climbing up the chain.

Magatsu complied and started flying away, after several seconds had passed there was a loud muffled explosion underwater, then the explosion reached the air and the sky lit up like it was on fire. In mere seconds the explosion was going to reach them so Magatsu prepared to save Michael hopefully. In a fraction of a second Magatsu pulled Michael up and grabbed him by the waist. He jumped up pass the helicopter blades and in one heave he threw Michael miles ahead of himself. Michael looked back as he was being sent flying and saw that Magatsu was staring at him with a face saying that he was sorry. Magatsu turned around facing the explosion and yelled out one phrase so loud that even Michael could still hear him.

"SHINRA TENSEI!"

After that all Michael saw was a white light and then the explosion caught up to him and all he felt was a burning sensation before his consciousness seemed to fade away and the only thing he could remember after that was the fading back of Magatsu.

A crow flew down and landed on the cement walkway of New York city near the edge of the city, it saw some flesh on the ground and started pecking at it. Before the crow knew it the piece of flesh it was pecking at suddenly jump onto it and start to slowly consume it. Piece by piece bones, veins, muscles, flesh, and skin form from the remains of the crow and Michael appeared fully dressed like nothing ever happened.

"Magatsu, I'll never forget you, my first partner and friend"

….. Step step step step

"Thanks bud, you too" Michael turned around to see Magatsu standing there behind him. Magatsu seemed a bit bruised and cut up but besides that he seemed fine. And is that a bag of cheeseburgers he's eating?!.

"WHAT THE FUCK! WHAT THE HELL, YOU'RE FINE?!"

"Yeah, you've been out for about a few hours though"

"How is it that you're fine, but I got turned into a puddle?"

"Shinra tensei, a fully 360 omnidirectional attack of chakra and gravity that is an ultimate offensive and defensive attack depending on how you're using it. Had to use up most my chakra reserve to survive so I've been starving since I got back. And you don't want to know how hard it is to find cheese burgers in a dead city."

"Sigh… Now that you mention it, I'm starving. I need to go pick off some infected."

"Well then it's a feast, we still got a lot of cleaning up to do. So, about that stuff you said earlier."

"Shut up, I'm going to go kill some shit."

Suddenly Michael got a headache and felt a rush of memories coming to him from the strange hunter he killed earlier. It started with it's creation, apparently Blackwatch found Greene and injected her with the same stuff they tried to do with him. It didn't work like how they expected and the hunter was born from it splitting off of Greene. The hunter was special in that it had it's own thoughts and powers. It was like him in that it kept challenging itself in order to grow stronger. It was able to do many of the things he could and some he couldn't like change it's size, control infected, survive in water. And it was able to transfer over some of it's abilities to the main infection. It was then that Michael froze and felt his blood, or whatever it was that was there, go cold.

"FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK!" He shouted at the top off his lungs.

"Michael what's wrong."

"EVERYTHING IS FUCKED THAT'S WHAT WRONG. THE WEIRD HUNTER WE FOUGHT HAD THE ABILITY TO SURVIVE IN WATER, AND THE FUCKER WAS ABLE TO CHANGE THE VIRUS TO LET THE OTHER INFECTED DO THE SAME."

"So what does that mean?"

"IT MEANS THAT THE INFECTION IS NO LONGER CONTAINED ON THE ISLAND AND CAN SPREAD ALL OVER THE WORLD. FUCK!"

"FUCK HOLD ON." Magatsu immediately entered sage mode and jumped onto the river and stood on the water by using chakra. He let his sense reached as far as possible. "FUCKING HELL I CAN'T SENSE HOW FAR IT'S SPREAD. At this rate the virus might have already crossed the north atlantic ocean and into Canada and soon Europe. This thing must have at least given the virus this ability 3 days ago for it to travel this far."

"FUCK!"

"How do we stop the virus now? Even though it's already gone over sea"

Michael paused and gave it a moment's thought.

"We can't, the virus is already too far gone and it's getting everywhere. There is no way we can stop it, the best we can do now is to get somewhere and make it a safe place for others. That's all we can do, run away and make sure humanity survives."

"Then let's start with my people first. If we can get to them then we can have more people helping us out."

"That sounds like a plan, let's get going then."

"Ok but first can you swim now?"

"I think so, why?...wait we're not going to…."

"No, but we'll be dropping in water so get close to me. This is a technique that I am still learning and have not fully master yet."

"Thank god, if you were about to say what I thought you were, I would have just walked away. Let's get going then."

"Good then now brace yourself, this is a bit hard for first timers to experience. FLYING THUNDER GOD JUTSU" then in a yellow flash Magatsu and Michael disappeared from New York and landed somewhere in Japan.

 ***one teleport later***

A yellow flash arrive an instant later and Magatsu and Michael appeared out of it and were falling down into a river.

"Good were here, now brace for impact Michael"

"Wait we're over a river? I thought you were going to teleport us to the ocean or something. Fuck this then." Then Michael spread out his arms and legs and began gliding to the ground. Magatsu sends a chain towards Michael and dragged him back down with him into the water.

"We got to go by water. You can't just walk into a shinobi village dumb ass. I have to signal them that we are not hostile and are returning back from a mission so that they don't attack us on the spot."

"Fuck man I can swim but the water still hurts, why the fuck do you people use the river like this, it's stupid."

"So that no one finds it. If a shinobi uses normal common sense to build a hideout then we would have been discovered a long time ago. Now we're passing through the tunnel and I'll be signalling them so stay calm and hold your breath under water."

"Under water? Fuck."

Magatsu and Michael both dove underwater and Magatsu signalled the shinobi on guard by throwing up leaves and making them dance in the air above the water in a twister shape. They passed through safely and rose above to the surface.

"I present to you, the Hidden Leaf Village. The last remaining one of its kind". All around you could see that the forest here was lush and serene compared to the savage wild life they passed by as they were floating. Shinobi's could be seen jumping from rooftop to rooftop, practicing the elements, and even simply talking to one another.

"It's definitely not like New York with towering skyscrapers, but I admit there is a kind of beauty to it."

"Magatsu is that you!? Hey everybody Magatsu's back" a bunch of shinobi suddenly appeared from nowhere and started greeting Magatsu. "Where you've been, how was the mission, did you bring anything back, what was New York like, I haven't been there before?"

"Settle down settle down. I'm sorry to say but I have to be the bearer of bad news. Gather up all the shinobi in one hour and prepare for some words from your Hokage." Ordered Magatsu.

"Yes, sir" replied the many shinobi. They all then shunshin out of there and Michael was just standing their looking impressed at the thought of so many strong humans being here.

"Follow me Michael, you don't really want to be a stranger alone in a shinobi village. Also were taking the streets, we'd be rooftop jumping but you might break them since you're not the most nimble person."

"Alright, I'll stick by you. And are you calling me fat?"

"You're not fat, you're a fucking heavy ass pig. When I was throwing you away from that nuke you were so goddamn heavy. If it was anybody else but me they would have not even been able to lift you a foot up in the air"

"You motherfucker, I'll get you back for that one way or the other ninja boy."

"Michael you are at least 4 tons. I don't know anybody besides me who can lift you."

"How the hell do you think I use my powers? All that mass doesn't just disappear, It stays with me condensed as small as possible within my body. If I were to use it to make a proper body, I would be as big as a small building."

"That seems useful, it could be handy one day."

"If I could figure out how to fucking do that sure, but I've got no idea how to do that."

"Oh well maybe you'll learn in time. By the way we've arrived at the Hokage building." the Hokage building was a round shape building over 8 stories tall with a red rim and the kanji for fire in the front. Nothing too complex but enough to show that it was for a leader.

"So what are we doing here?"

"To meet my younger brother Damien, The current Hokage. I had him take the job in my place, not really down for being stuck in an office you know. Since I turned it down he was the next choice and he actually wanted the job too. So it was a win win situation"

"I see, that makes sense."

They walked into the building and up the stairs all the way to the 8th floor where the Hokage office was. The secretary came up to Magatsu and said.

"Sorry Magatsu but your brother is currently busy with the clan heads."

"Clan head Clan schmit, I need to talk to him now" Magatsu gently shoved the secretary aside and slammed open the door with his leg.

"Damien, How's it been." Magatsu said cheerfully. At that moment though the clan heads turn their eyes towards him and stared at him as if he was being rude. "Oh turn off those stares of yours. He is still my younger brother even if he is the hokage. Anyway you remember that mission you sent me, yeah well shits gone to hell. The virus has gained the ability to travel through water and is now starting to infect the rest of the world. I believe now is the time for all the shinobi to get together and stop this virus."

"Are you saying you failed the mission" spoke one of the elders.

"I can't fail a mission if it was already over with before I even got there. Now listen up as I tell you what happened in New York (minus the fact that Magatsu used shinra tensei)."

 ***after the explanation***

Once Magatsu explained to everyone what was happening in the outside world all the shinobi gathered to hear their story too. Together they agreed that moving all shinobi out to protect the world was necessary right now. The shinobi's moved out all across the world to each and every country in order to try and protect them. At the same time the world was also recognizing redlight as a threat and trying to work together to protect each other. But the virus was spreading too fast to be properly contained and so a year passed this point the remaining scientists of Blackwatch created something out of the strange strand of redlight to fight redlight. Once large enough they created large black furred creatures similar to other animals with white armored bone plates They called these black and white creatures, Grimm. There were four types of Grimm that were created Beowolf,Ursa,Boarbatusk, and Nevermore. With the help of the Grimm people were able to fight back the redlight much easier and eventually another 2 years passed by. 3 years since the outbreak in New York and a good portion of the world dead and finally redlight has been erased from the planet but the nations weren't doing too well and are a shell of their former glory. But now the apocalypse is over and the people of this world can start their normal lives again.

 ***A hundred years after the outbreak***

People mostly lived in small cities now, most of the population and bigger cities were destroyed around the world. Most people died and only 248 million people were alive after the outbreak was finished off.

On Top of a rooftop in an abandoned New york, which was now a wasteland ever since the outbreak, were two men standing side by side. Magatsu and Michael were standing there reminiscing on where this all began.

"Remember how we first met Michael- cough cough" said Magatsu. Magatsu was now 124 years old but still kicking. He had silver hair and some wrinkles on him now. The uzumaki family tends to live a longer lifespan than most people do. Michael still looked the same though albeit he is actually much older.

"I remember this is the place where everything went to shit and I had to fight and eat people and monsters just to survive, and the place where I learned that there were people who can throw fireballs. Sigh…..good times, good times."

"Hahaha 100 years pass and we still haven't changed much one bit. Like how I've been with many women but I've never found the right gal to settle down with."

"I certainly haven't changed but you have you old geezer, now you just perv on women all the time."

"Hahaha, well they don't seem to mind. I've still got it in me even at this age. But I decided after I turned 76 to just keep your immortal ass company before I die."

"You mean to tell me that there was a chance that I could've gotten rid of you? Fuck!"

"Haha, now you're just being a tsundere. Regardless though fighting by each others side after all these years, has been an honor"

"Yes it has, though when you die I might get a bit stir crazy and run off to kill a bunch of shit. I wonder how the Grimm would react if I started killing them all? I saw they had some pretty impressive creatures and they're tough to consume as well."

"Maybe, it might get boring later for you though. The only person we've ever had a truly good fight was with each other."

"Yeah, I remember those fights, I definitely was able to get creative with my powers. I also remember the times I was burning alive and that one time I hugged you while burning, that look on your face was priceless."

"Yeah I remember that. I proceed to kick you off me and douse us both away with that tsunami, hahaha. Yes or what about the time you got splatter into the wall by a hunter you weren't looking out for. Ha now that I remember! The great Zeus pummeled by some hunter."

"It was a leader hunter, thank you very much and I also remember I tossed him at you once I got him off, hahaha."

"But you missed me didn't you. 'Sigh', I'm going to miss you Michael."

"Yeah…. Me too old timer."

 **WB- There we go that's the end of the Apocalypse*wink* and now dear old Magatsu is all old and stuff now.**

 **TW- Wait a fucking minute how the fuck is he young in the prologue, but is like 120-something in the actual story, answer this question that I obviously don't know the answer too. *wink***

 **WB- In due time. But now you've seen where the Grimm were created from. In this universe at least. I hope you guys enjoy the idea we used for the basis of the Grimm and you'll learn more about it later.**

 **TW- I just wonder how long before everything goes to shit again, and we head to the RWBY universe. 20 bucks says next chapter is where it's going to happen. But the real question is how it's going to happen.**

 **WB- ok ok enough of that. They'll find out more in the next chapter of The First Hunters.**

 **TW- Hope you enjoyed and want to read more. Let's get our fucking blood pumping for what awaits us in the future!**

 **TitanBlade- Peace Out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN. WB- guys college is killing me here. All the papers and project are starting to take up a lot of my time so I was barely able to write this with TW. the updates may start coming out a bit slower but hopefully never more than 10 days. Hopefully college will settle down soon so we can have more time to write.**

 **Chapter 6: Origins part 4- The SECOND Apocalypse**

It's been a long time ever since the Grimm were created to help humanity kill off redlight from the face of this earth. They were hell bent on exterminating redlight but ever since they did that they've been docile. They mainly roam about in the wilds today just going around wandering as if searching for something. Some were even kept around in the zoo as exotic animals and used as a source of entertainment, but if humanity thought they were just wild beasts then they would be very wrong. Just like how the supreme hunter was able to gain its own will so would the Grimm also. One day a wild beowulf was out hunting deer, not for the meat but just for the thrill of killing something, although without Redlight there was always something that was missing from the kill. One hundred years ago it had a purpose and a desire, to kill off all of Redlight and exterminate it. It lived for exterminating redlight and it succeeded in its mission but after that there was nothing left for it to kill. It was living a life without purpose, a life without meaning. Naturally the grimm are trying to find that meaning so that they have a purpose again. The beowulf would be the first to find a purpose again. It was special and unlike the other grimm who kept running circles in their minds trying to find a solution. Since this beowulf simply re-lived it's life in it's mind and what it's first purpose was, to destroy Redlight. It didn't know why it need to do this or even what for, but it knew that's what it needed to do. But now that was over and it was stuck. It's thoughts drifted to the now extinct Redlight and what it knew of the virus. It spread very fast and it infected every living thing. It was capable of making monsters strong enough to fight, and it's leader was a human that was killed before the Grimm could fight it, but they still knew of it. The beowulf then paused in it's tracks and it's eyes widened as it came to a realization. The Redlight virus was controlled by a human and it came from a human. Does that mean that the real target was not the virus, but from where it was created? It was an interesting line of thought, but it had no merit to it. It need to be tested if it was true.

With these thoughts in it's head the beowulf proceeded to head to a local hunters cabin that it travels past from time to time. The hunters inside head out of their house to see the beowulf but payed it no attention since they thought the beowulf was harmless. Unbeknownst to the hunters the moment they turned their back to the beowulf to begin their hunt the beowulf made its move. The beowulf proceed to jump onto one of the hunter's back and crushed him under his weight and bit off the man's neck. This triggered something deep within the beowulf, a primal instinct that existed within itself but never manifested till now. A familiar feeling to the one it got from killing Redlight, but this one was stronger. Way back then after they finished off redlight they were unable to kill anything else anymore. After all these years their wild instincts were slowly dulling and they were forgetting that they were made from a virus. A deadly virus that had only one main purpose, to eradicate all lifeforms on this planet till nothing's left. Quickly it rushed at the other hunters too and proceeded to kill them swiftly and brutally.

Soon after the beowulf headed into one of the main cities and started to rampage there, killing off many people. What made it worse was when this beowulf was killing off innocent people it triggered something within the surrounding Grimm. So before the people knew what was happening all the Grimm near that city were rushing into it and went on a killing spree and within a few hours that entire city was dead. A century of peace and captivity in their cities away from the wilderness of the world made them forget how harsh the world was. The local militia barely fought much besides the local criminal element here or there every often or so, so it was no surprise that they had no experience fighting against something like the Grimm. Communication wasn't as good as it was a hundred years ago though so it took over three cities to be destroyed before the rest of the world learned of the Grimm going berserk.

The rest of the world were able to quickly fortify their defenses and walls against any possible Grimm attack. They hurried to protect themselves in their little city while some chose to go out and kill the Grimm before they could reach the the wild instincts of all Grimm were awakened, either through seeing another wild Grimm attacking humans, going through something similar to that beowulf, or through a simple kind of communication that the Grimm have between eachother. It was no easy task to defend the cities once all Grimm were trying to kill humanity now, as many of them were left over from the remaining war against redlight. So many of the Grimm out there were well beyond over one hundred years old and were able to gain human like intelligence from being alive for so long. Some were smart enough to attack at night or wait till humans had to go out for food and ambush them. The Avian Grimm had an easy advantage when attacking since they could fly over the humans walled city. The Older Avian Grimms were even smart enough to carry beowolves on their talons when attacking to let them into the city. The times were beginning to get dark once again for humanity.

* * *

The beowulf reveled in the sights and smells that came with the destruction of the city, and was pleased with the screams that rang out to the burning sky. The beowulf leaped from building to building trying to stay ahead of the other Grimm so if they run into any prey, it would be the first to make a kill and taste the blood in it's mouth. Ever since it had its first kill on humans it was never the same again. It felt even more alive than way back then when they were still eliminating Redlight as their main mission. Now just like back then it will continue on to slaughter each and every human alive to satisfy itself. There it is, the next town that the Grimm were planning to attack right after their last success. A small town with only a small population of 15,000 people would fall quickly and swiftly to this horde of grimm.

The horde charging faster and faster and a random boarbatusk managed to get first blood. It rolled itself right through a wall and was able to hit one of the humans in their house killing them. The town watch signaled the bell of alarm and every man, woman, and children were awakened by it, in fear that their little town was going to be the next place to be destroyed. The grimm attacks have become something of a nightmare for many people ever since the first one occurred a few months back. Towns and city with little protection were basically left at the mercy of the grimm and only a few safe havens existed such as Gale city, Marsh City, Vacuum City, and Atom City.

The local militia gathered as many men as they could to protect the town and protect the woman and children. Many militia boys were scared but among a few of them were those with a backbone, and a will to survive that is what has kept humanity alive for so long. Those young men volunteer to go out as the vanguard even though they knew they might not make it back to their family, but someone has to do it. *Boom* A stray smaller beowulf charged into the building and pummeled one of the other boys into the ground. The grimm opened its jaws and prepared to bite down on the boy and kill him. But before the beowulf could do that one of the other young militia boy tackled it away. The boy on the ground opened his eyes to see he was alive and that a red haired militia boy that saved him.

"Stand up soldier, even if you're scared put those thoughts away until this is over with. People are counting on us to protect the women and children from danger. So stand up and fight. Don't just die here like a coward. Humanity has survived countless times before and we will again" spoke the red haired boy.

more grimm were heading towards the gate of the walled city in this town. The first wave managed to get in but was able to be repelled back. But that was only the first wave of many and the only advantage the humans had was that the grimm could only come through the gate. The walls surrounding the town were too high and thick for the grimm to either bust through or jump over. Luckily this horde had no avian type grimm with them or this might have gone even worse than what's happening now.

Even with this though it was still hard for the soldiers to fight back the grimm that they've never fought before. The grimm though were in delight of killing off humans one after another. They marched on forward leaving a trail of dead bodies behind them as they made their way towards the town where they could feel the despair coming off the people. This only served to excite them even more and get their blood pumping in excitement. The despair and fear coming from the people was like a drug for the grimm, how they felt it was unknown, it was similar to how they felt when they killed but was different in how it was formed. The killing is a quick burst while the despair is like a wave that keeps coming back. However, it was then that the original beowulf felt something strange. It was like a massive amount of despair, but it also seemed like it was blocked or suppressed by something.

At this point all the grimm near it also felt this spike of despair and all of them just stopped their charge at the city. they turned around and started heading towards that huge spike but suddenly the spike was also heading towards them it seems, and it was much faster than them. *BOOM* out of the woods came Michael in his armored form and cut that first beowulf in half with his blade arm. A masked Magatsu came soon afterwards and began unleashing large dragon shaped flames at the grimm. The militia on the wall were surprised when the grimm retreated and even started to cheer, thinking they had won. But when those two came a silence fell upon the men. Them seeing the leader so easily killed and then a fire dragon appear from nowhere was incredibly shocking. They did nothing but watch, wide-eyed at the slaughter happening before them. The first man used his blade and killed the grimm with even the hardest hides. And the second took care of large groups of grimm by melting them alive.

* * *

"So what the fuck is going on now?" Michael was trying to understand why the grimm suddenly decided to try becoming Redlight 2.0 and killing people by the hundreds of thousands. The grimm were alway relatively peaceful before but now what, they just decided to attack humans for no reason.

"No idea, but first focus on saving the town then we can discuss this more" Magatsu was also trying to figure out the reason for their sudden attack. This is why the more scientific problems are such a problem to deal with sometimes.

"Fine, that sounds good to me. That bitch in the middle is mine." Michael said while shifting to his armor and sword. While he did this there was a small headache in the back of his mind but he ignored it. "I'm going to give that guy a piece of my….." He paused as the Grimm stopped their attack and they were looking in his direction. "Ok…. thats strange, why are the Grimm…?" The grimm started charging towards the duo. "Well, if it's a fight they want, it's a fight they're gonna get!" Michael then charged forward as fast as he could to the leader grimm and used his sword to decapitate it as he flew by and stopped with a loud boom.

"Think later, stop them first." Magatsu sends his shadow out and paralyzed 14 grimm before making the shadows gain a more physical form and piercing through the multiple times to kill them off. Magatsu noticed that some of them were going right past him as if he was invisible and straight to Micheal instead. "Michael I don't know why but it looks like they're coming for you for some reason" as soon as Magatsu said that he leaped above and shot multiple fireballs down back at the grimm burning them to death. "Michael jump" yelled Magatsu. Michael jumped way up high and Magatsu prepared his Jutsu. Eat this Fire release: Great Fire Annihilation, a large wave of powerful flame that grew wider as it travel reaching a width of 30 ft was released from Magatsu's mouth. It burned down each and every last remaining grimm into dust. " *cough* not as easy as it use to be"

"Damnit I was having fun with that, It's been forever since I've had a proper fight. And this time they all came to me, that's pretty fucking rare nowadays."

"They'll be more for you to fight later on. First lets find a hiding place real quick."

To the soldiers up on the wall it appeared as if the sun lit up the dark night for a brief moment, then the next moment all of the grimm were gone. They looked to the two warriors that fought and their wonder grew as they watched. Who are these people? How could they do the things they did? Are they even friendly? That last question was only thought about briefly as the soldiers on the wall all came to a similar conclusion. These people are Heroes. But then the two men walked towards each other and shook hands and just as quickly as they arrived, they vanished without a trace.

* * *

Magatsu and Michael arrived near a cave right after they vanish away from the sights of the militia. Magatsu brought them their for a reason unbeknownst to Michael.

"Michael, before we try and figure things out I'm going to need you to watch over me for a bit."

"For what" Michael asked, confused.

"I'm going to do something to help myself get back into better fighting form. I was coughing after just one big fire jutsu and if that attack was any indication. Then I'm going to need to be in better form for whatever may be coming up soon. Just make sure nothing disturbs me while I meditate." with that said Magatsu sat down cross legged and soon a black and purple barrier began to form around him and Michael could no longer see Magatsu within the Sphere.

"Damn, I guess the only thing I can do for now is wait" Michael turned around to face the entrance of the cavern and sat down whilst he wait. 24 hours passed by before Michael could hear a screeching noise coming from the sphere behind him. He turned around just as the black and purple sphere exploded and released a blinding white light that caused him to cover his eyes lest he goes blind, if that was even possible.

"IT FEELS GOOD TO BE BACK" shouted a voice Michael doesn't recognize. Standing in front of Michael was a young man instead of Magatsu, the only problem is that he fucking looks just like how Magatsu use to look like.

A beat.

Another beat.

…..

"Are you telling me that you can make yourself young again?"

"Yeah, I can. It's not easy though."

"But you can still do it. YOU MOTHERFUCKER! You were just going to bail and leave me all by myself with nothing to do, when this whole time YOU COULD HAVE BEEN IMMORTAL WITH ME! You motherfucker. I...I.. Just….Just…. *Sigh*...Fuck you."

"Haha don't worry. You really think I would've let my brother in all but blood wander around this world forever by himself. I mean I was gonna fake my death then I would have told you. I wanted to wait until after to show you this but I guess you'll see it a bit earlier than expected. Now look into my eyes"

"I'm going to kill you, I swear on everything that I'm going to kill you. If you don't die, I'll be the one to kill you just out of spite." then Michael looked up and stared into Magatsu's eyes and saw that slowly the image of his eyes began to warp and soon Magatsu's eyes weren't it's simple black anymore. Instead his entire eyes were a metallic purple color with 3 circles forming from the outer edge into the middle with a dot.

"And why do you need me to look into your eyes anyway? The fuck's going to happen?"

"If you knew the history behind theses eyes you would be quite surprised that I had them at all. These eyes are nicknamed as the eyes of God, because the founder of ninshu used them to stop a great evil beast millenniums ago. The power within these eyes can do many amazing things that only a god should be able to do. The pre requisites to even get them are very hard even with the right genetics. I just so happen to have the great sage's gene running through me also, and in order to awaken these eyes you basically would have needed to lose everything important and die but still have the will to keep going. I won't go into too much detail or you might get confused and we would be here for much longer. I'll tell you how I awaken these eyes one day but not now. But you see these eyes are both a gift and a curse. It was said that these eyes only appeared in times of peril when it's needed and I thought that those times were over after the apocalypse and I would never need to use these eyes, but it seems I was wrong. One function of these eyes allows me to use the yin and yang portions of chakra separately because yang chakra focuses on life and energy while yin chakra focuses more on creation and the soul. A bit complicated to explain to first timers but basically for what I did is that yin chakra can be used to form things, living or nonliving. While yang chakra can be used to breath life and energy into things. You still with me? Good. Basically what I did was reconstruct my body with yin chakra and breath life and youth into it with yang chakra. Not going to go too deep with the explanations.(or else this explanation would take up about 2 pages man).

"Are you telling me that was the short version? Oh for fucks sake."

"Oh no that's not the short version. This is the short short short version. This shit is complicated as hell to explain to somebody with no knowledge about chakra."

"I'm just going to call it bullshit ninja magic and leave it at that."

"That is fine too. I'm not expecting you to understand it. Even if you had knowledge of chakra and how to use it it would still be very complicated. Don't worry the reason I could even do it now was because it wasn't until my late 90's that I figured most of this out. So don't worry too much about it."

"Like I said bullshit ninja magic."

"Like I said that's fine. Now while I was reconstructing myself did you think of any reason on why the grimm might have gone wild?"

Michael paused and looked away. He had a very good feeling as to why the grimm targeted him, but it was something he had kept a secret for a long time.

"Well…." He started slowly. "There was something that has been a problem for a while now and I don't know what's causing it. I've been having problems focusing sometimes and other times, there have been sharp pains in my head."

"Then let's go to the source of the problem and see it ourselves." Magatsu walked forwards and touched Michael's forehead with his finger and suddenly they seem to have been transported to a different place. "Well Michael this is your mindscape. Now let's walk forwards and see whats causing it."

"Wait a fucking minute, what the fuck do you mean we're in my mind. What the

fuck?!" They were standing in a large field surrounded by a forest, but all of the grass, trees and even the sky was black and white.

"Haha, just keep thinking of what you said earlier, bullshit ninja magic. It'll be much easier on your mind. Now like I said, walk forward and see what's is in your head disturbing you"

Michael began walking with no real destination in mind, he just kept walked through the black and white trees. After about an hour of walking, something new happened. It started off slow and quiet. It was a whisper that could barely be heard.

"What the fuck is that? It sounds like voices, but something feels off."

Michael started running with Magatsu on his heels with the voices getting louder.

"...U...ER…"

"...UR...RE.."

"M..D...RE.."

"That's weird, it's sounds like they're saying…" Before Michael could finish he was interrupted. The skies turned red and all of the white that was there also turned to red, making a forest of red and black.

"MURDERER!" Suddenly the voices that sounded far away were now on top of them, and were screeching at Michael. And he collapsed on the the ground and went into a fetal position, and covered his head with his arms.

"MURDERER,KILLER,MONSTER,TERRORIST,DEMON,SCOURGE,ABOMINATION,BLIGHT,WICKED,DEVIL,CREATURE,NIGHTMARE,BEAST,MONSTER,DEMON,KILLER,ABOMINATION,MURDERER,MURDERER,MURDERER." They kept repeating the words and similar words nonstop.

Seeing Michael in such a position was new to Magatsu and something he needed to help with. "STAND BACK AND RETREAT NOW. THE VOICES OF PAIN AND AGONY OF THE PAST SHALL NOT SUCCUMB HIS MIND INTO MADNESS. NOW AS I SAY, RETREAT!" with those words Magatsu clapped his hands together and a square red barrier began to form around them and expanded bigger and bigger till it was at 100 ft in diameter. " Michael how are you feeling right now"

"What….happened." Michael's voice was weak and he took his time getting up.

"The voices of souls consumed by hatred. Grudges and hatred brought on from past victims that you consumed ages ago. It seems that instead of disappearing into nothing their hatred has been building slowly with each person you've consumed. Only now has it has gained enough power to affect your mind."

"Fuck them, get them out of my head."

"I can't do that, that's something only you can do. The best I can do for you now is silence them until you're ready to try and face it all."

"Then do it. We still have the grimm to worry about, we can't be wasting time with this."

"Very well then. Brace yourself this might hurt a little." Magatsu shoved both his hands forward and released hundreds upon hundreds of chain from the ground making a gigantic wall of intertwining chains in front of them. Then he went through multiple hand seals and a giant kanji appeared in front and gave the chains some sort of power. Before Michael could see the forest on his side was now had some color to it with some blue skies while the forest behind the chain walled was just like how it was when they got there, still white and black.

"Alright, now let's get the fuck out of my mind."

* * *

*1 year later*

X4, X8, XXX2

 _It's been over a year since the Grimm first attacked us, and I have been promoted to General. It is still unknown as to why they felt the need to kill humanity, or even how many there are. Most of the cities have fallen and only few remain, and most believe that there is nothing we can do to stop our extinction. I believe we have just not yet found the solution to our problem. We need not only a way to drive the Grimm off, but to also kill the grimm the way they have killed us. I believe I am close to that solution, but I need time to test my theory and it seems time is one of the few things we don't have. The only thing I can ask for, is that my wife and children stay safe. I wish to see my family but my role in our forces prevents me from doing so. I need to see my family, but humanity needs a leader. I can only hope that I am the right man for the job. I can't say that I am. I look at the faces of my soldiers sometimes and see boys, not men, looking fearful of the times to come. I want to let them know that they will be fine, but I can't lie to them like that, not with the same fear all across my own face. It seems that they try to dispel the fear with boasts of power, stories, and myths. But there is one story that is told almost every night, of two warriors who can fight armies of Grimm, One man who can turn his limbs into weapons and another who can control the elements of nature itself. It is an unbelievable tale and everyone knows it, but that doesn't stop them from telling it all the same. They are boys who just want to feel safe, no matter how unbelievable the tale, and I will do my best to prove that they have the strength to fight on their own._

 _-From the Journal of Oliver Arc_

* * *

05,14,XXX3

 _The past couple of months have been eventful, our fighting forces have been getting stronger and more numerous. The faces of fear I had seen before have been replaced with ones of determination. A scouting party that had set out earlier in the week and have returned unharmed, and they have reported that Grimm activity in the surrounding area has been almost nothing. It seems that the Grimm in our region have moved on, whether that is good or bad has yet to be determined. The progress of my other project has been slow unfortunately. I have hit a blockade and there seems to be no way around. I am beginning to think that what I saw written is merely false or a fairy tail, It would fit seeing as how the people who wrote it believed in an internal energy that is the manifestation of the soul. They have said that they have used it to unlock great power, but to me it seems as if they did it forcefully. Which begs the question, what would happen if this energy was unlocked naturally?_

 _-From the Journal of Oliver Arc_

03,2X,XXX4

 _There has been disturbing news that has been brought to my attention, in the span of 3 days two more cities have fallen. There are now only 4 cities left and the people are scared, With refugees coming to live here the people grow concerned that the Grimm will come with them. It is now more than ever that my job becomes stressful, I need to both prepare and train the troops and I also have to reinforce the belief that we are safe. It should be stressful at least, but for some reason I feel at peace. Both my body and mind are relaxed in a way I have not felt before. I think it is the result of my research, but I cannot say for certain. If this is the result of my research, then that means I shouldn't do anything lest I want to force it like the people before me had done. However it certainly has been helping me, my job is easier to do and I find myself less fearful of tomorrow. This mood has been taken up by my soldiers as well, they seem happier and yet they have also been training harder. Yet they still find time for the simple things, like their stories. Although I am curious as to how soldiers that were with the refugees know of the stories as well, mainly the one about the two warriors. It is hard for communication between cities so simple stories should not have spread, and yet somehow they did._

 _-From the Journal of Oliver Arc_

* * *

 _X7,X2,XXX5_

 _ **From the Events of the Last City**_

 _To be perfectly honest, I have absolutely no idea how we are all still alive. It all started with horrifying news, somehow all of the other cities were overrun and we are the last one. This threw everything into a panic, people were scrambling all over the place screaming that the end is coming. The worst part was that nobody disagreed, we all realised that this is the end. However, the only calm in this ocean of despair came from me and my soldiers. We all knew that this was coming and we were ready to fight and die, which is why we were prepared when the Grimm came. It took them only a day to attack us full force. We were actually doing fine the first couple of hours, the Grimm were being killed before they could get over or through our walls. But they kept coming. As their dead bodies disappeared, even more living ones took their place. As their flyers were shot out of the sky, more came to blot out the sun. It was then that we started taking our first casualties. The flyers came and started pick men up and dropping them to the horde below. The horde grew closer and closer till they finally reached the gate. And they started breaking it. However before they could an accident happened. Somehow our stockpile tower above the gate burst into flames and exploded, taking the gate and a good bit of the surrounding wall with it. It also took me with it, I was at the edge of the blast and I fell with the wall. I was able to live because I landed on one of the nearby houses and bounced off the edge towards the ground but I lost my weapon and most of my armor was in pieces. I landed in the plaza right in front of the main gate. The_ _ **open**_ _main gate._

 _The grimm were capable of getting in now, and there was no one else in sight. I was the only person there. Sparing the details of my whole 'I'm the only one who can stop this.' episode, I ran towards the gate and stood where it's doors used to. On the way I picked up a random sword from a fallen guard since my own was gone. And there I stood, a battered, beaten, and bloody man standing between his city and its extinction. The grimm came in countless numbers swarming around me. However not a single one went onto the city, they all chose to stay and circle me._

 _It seemed like a challenge, I was the last thing stopping them and so they all wanted me dead. And I accepted. I raised my sword into a stance, or at least the best I could with my condition. A single beowulf took the charge and leaped forwards towards me mouth wide open, ready to tear my neck off. I'm no novice though and I dashed forward right before I slid on the ground with my knees and sword raised above me ready to cut. I one swell motion the beowulf was cut in half. Three more beowulf came out and I raised my guard against them as they circled around me. One rushed forward and swipe at me with his claws but I managed to deflect it away. One of the other beowulf tried to tackle me down and mauled me but I managed to flip him over with a good roll and kick to his stomach. I had no time to guard against the third beowulf though as it clawed my back. It was painful and I could feel blood soaking, but luckily my armor protected me enough that the scratch wasn't lethal. I turned my sword into a reverse grip and stab backward somehow piercing through its heart. Then I the same manner I used a reverse grip slash on the remaining beowulf in front of me hacking its chest in half. Up next came an ursa with a wild charge at me. My sword would break if I blocked it head on so in the heat of the moment I thrusted the sword into the ground and raised my hand ready. The moment the ursa got close I got in and grasp both of it's hand into a grapple. I was struggling with this thing trying to push me down so in a moment of thought I kick the handle of the sword next to me. The sword was flung forward at the ursa spinning during our grapple and in a miraculous turn of event the sword stabbed right through its chest killing it. An Ursa Major was my next opponent, it was bigger, stronger, and angrier than the one I just killed off. It swiped its paw at me faster than I thought it be able to causing me to get flung into a tree. My back landed against the tree and the impact managed to keep me awake no matter how much it might have hurt. The Ursa Major didn't let me get anytime to rest though and continue its attack on me with many crushing attacks from its claws. I don't know how but I was able to finally block one of it's claws and somehow throw it into the ground. I won't let a good chance go though and I leaped forward with both hand on my sword in a reverse grip and plunged my blade down onto the grimm._

 _Without even noticing my next opponent came unexpectedly. All I heard was a loud pitch screech and before I knew it I was being held and crush in the talons of a nevermore of all things. I struggled and struggled to get out of its grip but it wouldn't let let off. I managed to make a little opening for my sword though and hack away at one of its talons causing it to lose a lot of its grip on me but it still had my legs trapped. So in a blink of an eye I slashed the sword hard enough to cut off one of it's leg and switch the sword into a reverse grip and stabbed into its other leg. Soon the leg I cut off lost its strength letting me free and fell to the ground, although now I was here in the skies dangling of a wild nevermore with just a sword stuck in it. Eventually I managed to lift myself up and grab onto its feathers and began climbing on its back, slowly but steadily. I made my way to its neck and made sure to keep a steady hold on its neck as I used my sword to stabbed down on it repeatedly until eventually it slowly died off and fell crashing down onto the ground back in front of the gate somehow. Seeing as I was on my last breath the remaining hordes of grimm came forward in a stampede ready to crush me, but I can't just die here like this yet. I struggled to stand on my feet and used the sword as a handle as I gazed at the horde coming towards me. I couldn't really think about what to do next anymore, so I just let my body do what feels natural to it. I ran forward with a loud roar in a final attempt to protect my beloved city. As I got closer to them I felt my body burning up for some reason but I didn't care to think of it at the moment._

" _Damn you all to hell!" I roared out. I swung my sword in a wide horizontal arc with all my strength and weight into it, trying to kill as many as I could. It was at this moment though that I felt the burning sensation reached it's breaking point and my entire body felt like it was on fire. My blade felt light as a feather but I could still feeling the strength behind it and mid way during the swing of the sword the blade began to shine. Then before I knew it a crescent wave of golden energy flew out of my blade and obliterated 4 grimm in front of me. When they were hit with the golden wave of energy the grimm focused their attention back on me. Seems I'm not dead yet and neither is their challenge but now it felt like they were starting to hate me specifically, strange as it may seem to say. Bring it on then I thought. I held my sword high above me and focus on that feeling before, the burning sensation of powerful bright energy I felt deep within me emerging and my sword began to shake. Before I knew it the blade of my sword was 8 ft long filled with bright golden energy, as if shining like a beacon of hope for humanity. With an unwavering heart and mind I unleashed my blade and this time the crescent arc of energy was even bigger than before and killed of 80 grimm in front of me. After that thought I couldn't feel anything anymore and slumped down on my knees more tired than I've ever felt before. Even now though there were still more grimm coming forward to rush through this gate and attack the city. Even if I could no longer move my hands or feet, I won't give them the satisfaction of killing me in fear, so I raised my head high ready to die fearlessly in the face of a calamity._

 _In this time of strife though I saw something out of the corner of my eyes approaching the gate from behind the grimm. It wasn't until they both jumped high enough that I could get a decent look at them. They were both in black and red outfit, although one looked like armor and the other look like cloth. One had on a helmet and the other a strange mask with a design I've never seen before even from the other cities. The armored man easily cleaved through multiple grimm with with each slash of his blade as he rampaged recklessly through the grimm. The other man in the masked was also killing them with his own short blade, but unlike the armored man he would unleash blades of wind from his sword or release powerful flames sky high to scorch the grimm into ashes. They came quickly and swiftly killed off all the Grimm left I couldn't defeat and with only a single glance at me they quickly vanished. I was picked up by one of my soldiers and before long I was being hailed as a hero. But my mind keeps going back to those who saved me. It seems that some stories hold truth after all._

 _From the journal of Oliver Arc_

 _ **AN.**_

 _ **TW- Whelp this was a kinda interesting chapter to write. It was hard to do the transition from Redlight to Grimm and confusing on how to write the first Grimm attacks but I think we pulled out a winner here.  
WB- a bit crude on transitioning but I think we did a fairly well done job. Good thing though people, soon we'll reach the RWBY timeline and we can really start to get this story underway. I mean hell we're still technically between the prologue and start of the actual story.**_

 _ **TW-Yeah, but now things are coming to a conclusion in this timeline. So just wait for what we have in store for next time. ;)**_

 _ **-TitanBlade Out.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**AN. WB- man this took a bit longer than we wanted to come out but luckily it's because we were putting a lot of work into this chapter. By far this is the biggest chapter we've written yet and were quite happy about that. Sorry for the wait now enjoy.**

 **Chapter 7: Trapped out of Time** **  
**

After the grimm were pushed away from the city, it finally dawned on humanity that they were capable of defending themselves. This provided the boost in morale needed to finally take the fight to the grimm. This was reinforced even more when combined with the new power that was discovered, Aura. Aura did special things to the body, like granting increased strength, agility, healing properties, a small force field like armor, and a unique ability they now call their semblances. The part about aura that seemed the most important in the beginning was the someone who already unlocked their own aura, could unlock the aura of others as well. Soon every soldier on the front lines had their aura unlocked and humanity could now go toe to toe with the grimm. With the ability to fight back humanity had reached a turning point. The city grew larger and larger and there were even more people capable of going out to fight grimm. Even with all this though, humanity was still in a tight spot. The discovery of aura came too late and most of humanity was wiped out and so only a mere fraction of the world's population was remaining. They were outnumbered by the grimm too much, but at least they've managed to get back on their feet and begin rebuilding anew.

For the next few years humanity finally regain some semblance of peace, but luckily this time they didn't forget the horrors brought by the grimm. Scouts were stationed all over their city 24/7, ready and on the lookout for any signs of a grimm invasion. Humanity would need this vigilant attitude for what is about to happen next, for the grimm weren't going to let them forget about them easily.

Dozens of miles ahead of the final city was not a horde but an army of grimm of all sorts marching together to destroy the last of remnant of human civilization. A scout managed to see all of this and warned general Arc that an army was coming. It seems this time the grimm weren't just invading, this time they would make sure humanity dies off forever. Humanity gathered together every soldier who could fight and prepared to head out in a final battle against the grimm. This next battle would decide everything in the future of whether man would live on, or die out forever from this world.

* * *

At the top of a mountain cliff stood two men who gazed out into this steep canyon. Bordering these cliffs were nothing but mountains of rocks high up. The land here was barren and everything was ash grey from the dirt and trees to the muddy water and grass. Nothing here was alive anymore and wouldn't be for a long time. A large rumble was felt by the two.

"Do you feel that Michael?" asked Magatsu.

"You mean the giant fucking earthquake? No I didn't notice until you said something."

"Yes, it's not natural. It's all made by stomping from opposite sides. One are from the grimm filled with malice towards humanity and the other is made from the remnants of human left filled with hope."

"So what you're saying is that there is a giant fucking battle going on, and we are all the way over here? Fuck Yes! Let's go kill some shit." Michael said, then he made a running leap off of the cliff and began gliding.

"They're still just about to clash, roughly 40 miles ahead of us. We'll need to hurry or else humanity might really be killed off this time. It would be quite annoying only having you to talk too for the rest of eternity." said Magatsu with a snarky tone.

"Again with this shit, humanity has 'almost died' like 4 times already. Also fuck you." Michael replied while flipping Magatsu off.

"Hahaha, no need for shit talk right now. Lets just go end this now before it gets too out of hand like last time, because I certainly don't want to fail the world again."

"Don't remind me of that. I still can't believe that fucker got the drop on us, if we killed him faster the virus wouldn't have spread. Whatever, let's go." At these words Michael stopped gliding and dropped to the ground, causing a shockwave. He then activated his armor and began running extremely fast across the ground towards the battle.

Magatsu followed Michael's lead and stopped his jumping and began to run also by using the lightning armor jutsu. The technique allows one to coat their entire body in lightning which in turns stimulates the user' nervous system allowing them to react faster and push their body to the absolute limit allowing the user access to extreme raw speed not possible before. Their are different levels to the jutsu and Magatsu used the first level to catch up to Michael and sprint along with him.

Within the next 5 minutes we managed to make our way to the battlefield and see the very moment that humanity and the grimm clashed with one another. Magatsu and Michael saw men being torn apart by fangs and claws while grimm were being hacked away to death. The humans luckily had the canyon to protect the from the overwhelming numbers on the side of the grimm. Unless the grimm could kill all the soldiers and get pass the canyon's narrow passageway, humanity still had hope.

"Let's move out." shouted Magatsu as he jumped down into the side of the canyon filled with grimm fearlessly. He took out his blade and coated in wind chakra ready to slice every grimm in sight.

Michael jumped into the air and dropped down into a large group of grimm and created a large ring of spikes that impaled all of the nearby grimm. Magatsu unleashed a devastating earth jutsu earth release: earth wall, creating many strong thick earth walls to pop out from the ground to both simultaneously hit the grimm and make their charge slower by putting walls in front of them. Weaving through multiple signs Magatsu used one of his favorite fire jutsu, fire release: majestic destroyer flame and burned hundreds of grim to death in that narrow corridor. Michael leaped forward and began using his claws to hack away everything moving in front of him, he seemed to be enjoying it a bit too much however.

The human army was surprised to see the both of them here. While many people did see them most of the soldiers thought they were just rumors. Now though everyone could see the two warriors fighting on their side. The few people that have seen them before though were relieved, that these two warriors would be fighting alongside with them.

"Lightning release: lightning dragon tornado" shouted Magatsu. A large lightning dragon formed with a hurricane shape body and sent forth attacking everything it touched. The earth walls were also struck down and crashed onto any grimm near it crushing them to death. Magatsu himself was still vigilant his his own blade slicing off the head of many nearby grimm that tried to get close to him. Michael was still attracting many grimm near him with the raw amount of malice he is letting off. The man was fighting wild and recklessly with two blade arms on each hand cutting everything in half in some sort of berserk charge. If any avian type grimm tried anything he would just used his whip fist to stretch out and grab them before pulling them crashing down into the grimm. That's how these two warriors were on the battle field, Michael is a fighter that uses raw power and and wild fighting style. Magatsu on the other hand uses more speed and calm fighting style compared to Michael, but they could both fight in the same style as the other too. the two warriors are merely different sides of the same coin.

"Hahahahahaha, Magatsu there's no end to them. This is fun I could do this for da-" Michael suddenly just stops in place and held his head in pain. Voices started to scream in his head….MON-..MONSTE..MONSTER,DEMON, ,TERRORIST,DEMON,SCOURGE,ABOMINATION,BLIGHT,WICKED,DEVIL,CREATURE,NIGHTMARE,BEAST,MONSTER,DEMON,KILLER,ABOMINATION,MURDERER. "HHHHRRRAAAAGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"MICHAEL WHATS GOING ON?"

"THE VOICES, THEY WON'T STOP" Michael started going into a mad frenzy and this time he started to try to kill everything in sight, including Magatsu. Michael was out of control and began using his devastator with no sense of aim and almost hit Magatsu with it.

"Seems they're still drawn to your malice. AND YOU NEED TO CALM THE FUCK DOWN" screamed Magatsu. Magatsu rush to Michael while dodging devastators and wrapped Michael up in his chains and sent him flying far away into the dead forest they saw earlier. Most of the grimm began to chase after Michael and I while a good chunk still remain behind to attack the Humans. Magatsu reached the forest where Michael was thrown and so did the grimm chasing him. Michael rushed a sneak attack in and tried to decapitate Magatsu but luckily Magatsu still had his lightning armor active. The moment the blade touched the skin on the back of Magatsu's neck he rolled forward and avoid the beheading. Magatsu jumped through the tree branches to maneuver away from Michael and lead him to kill the grimm that chased them. Michael got busy right away killing any grimm in his sight and Magatsu whiling fighting was trying to find a way to fix Michael and not waste all of his chakra.

4 hours pass by and the two finished off the grimm army that followed them. Michael wasn't tired at all, he was a virus that was created for war and meant to constantly adapt to anything that could happen. Michael didn't have energy, all he needs is biomass and the will to keep going on to fight. Magatsu was tired though, his chakra was beginning to run low and he wouldn't be able to fight on any longer than an hour and that's only if he doesn't use any big moves. Magatsu didn't let this chance go though. He appeared right in front of Michael and smash his palm into Michael's head and silent out the screams.

"Feeling better now buddy? Can you still hear their voices?" asks Magatsu

. "Ugh.. god, I just remembered what a hangover feels like. Yeah….Yeah I'm good…. I think."

"That's better….at least. So you think the voices will come back anytime soon?"

"To be honest, yeah. I've actually been holding them back for a while now, and I don't think I can do it anymore. I keep thinking I'm going to snap." Michael said as he collapsed onto his knees. He had a scared look on his face and he kept raking his hands through his hair.

"I… I think I might know a way to help you. But it's going to require that I seal you away while you do it. If you go berserk again while I can stop you it'll cause too much damage to the land. Would you be willing to try?"

Michael paused and looked up. "I think I might have to, even if I didn't want to".

Magatsu stares into Michael's eyes to look for any doubts he might have. "Very well then, it's something I've been putting off to for a while. You won't be the only going through this. Here hold on" Magatsu threw Michael onto his shoulder and ran to a random cave where no one would notice them.

"Now I'm going to seal you up Michael and after that I'm going to seal myself up and do the same thing you're going to do to. Once you go in you won't be able to come out unless you fulfilled two requirements. One is that you pass the waterfall of truth that will be in there with you and second is that you decided you're ready to come out after you've passed the waterfall of truths. When you're ready to get out, shout my name. I'll make mine free me once you decided to come out so we'll be released together when you're ready. We'll be stuck in a stasis time field of sort in there, so I don't know how long we could be in there. It could be one month or one hundred years. Good luck in there buddy" spoke Magatsu. Weaving through multiple sign Magatsu was about to send Michael into a spatial rift sealed within the handle of Magatsu's sword when Michael spoke up.

"Wait, what's this thing about a waterfall?"

"You'll see when you get there. And just close your eyes and concentrate in front of it"

"Ass."

"You try and help a man and that's what he says." Magatsu shook his head sadly. Magatsu turned around and caved in the entrance to the cave to make sure no one would ever find them and move the opened cave deeper underground. "My turn next I guess, time to deal with something I should have a long time ago" Magatsu sealed himself within the blade of his sword,for his own trials ahead that he needs to face. They wouldn't be released back into the world for a long long time.

* * *

 **Magatsu's Point of View**

I was standing in a lush forest village similar to the village I used to live in, a long time ago when I was still just a child. I marched forward to the waterfall of truths I had prepared for myself, ready to face my demons that I've been avoiding for the past centuries. I walked till I got in front of it and sat down to began concentrating on it. Then I was pushed into my mind and what appeared in front of me was…. Myself, except he had red bloodshot eyes.

"So what was with all that hero talk crap you were spouting earlier" said Dark Magatsu( DM for short) as he walked out of the waterfall.

"My dark self" Magatsu muttered.

"C'mon now Magatsu. All that crap about not failing anymore, like it was the only time you've failed. You and I both know that wasn't the first time you've failed! When you caused the death of your own parent and shoved away your peers for 6 years just because of mom and dad dieing. You were stuck with no family besides your brother and you were breaking apart, trying to stay strong for him but you didn't. YOU ARE A FAILURE AND YOU KNOW IT!

"NO YOU'RE WRONG! I'M NOT A FAILURE! I DIDN'T KILL MY OWN PARENT'S."

"THATS A LIE AND WE BOTH KNOW IT!" DM showed a scene of Magatsu as a child with a kunai in his hand. Magatsu's uncle was fighting his parents because he felt like the traditions we followed were unnecessary and that we should move on. Use our skills for our own gain and move out from just being silent protectors. The shinobi could take over the world if they wanted, instead of staying on these mountains trying to keep the peace of the world from the shadow. My uncle felt disturbed by their tradition and wanted to be free from it. When my uncle was fighting my parents I sneaked back to help in their fight. My parents were winning until my uncle saw me and used me as a hostage. My uncle killed off my father first and went to kill my mother next. But in a blur my mother caught my uncle's blade with her hand and broke it in half and stabbed my uncle with it through his neck. She grabbed onto me and threw me back into her arm and she cried about my safety and her dead husband. Without noticing though my uncle was still alive and slit her throat with a kunai. Then and there I felt as if the whole world just crashed down onto me and I felt dead inside. What do I do now…. All I could do was cry. I couldn't even scream in agony as I cried my heart outs and blood seek out of my eyes in pain and sorrow. My uncle didn't let me off either and try to kill me next but then I felt it. In the next few seconds everything felt like it was going in slow motion and I don't know how but my eyes burned and when I opened them and saw my uncle trying to kill me I felt a rush of energy from inside of me exploding out.

*BOOM*

Somehow my uncle was squashed and all that remained there in the silent of the night was me and the dead bodies of my uncle, father, and mother. From the remains of the burning sensation in my eyes appeared a purple metallic eyes with circles in them. "HHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" scream Magatsu in suffering." I DIDN'T KILL THEM. MY UNCLE KILLED THEM." Magatsu was forced out of his mind and was knocked onto his back as he returned.

" I didn't kill them…." I muttered quietly as tears began to crawl down my face.

 **10 years later**

Lately I've been just walking around the village and doing construction in here for no real reason. I've been carving the mountain side with my own face, like a what if I actually took up the role of hokage. I made it by hand alone and it took me eight years to finish making it. The first four years were me fucking up and restarting it till I actually got good at stone carving. The last two years were me just trying to mess around with new ways to use chakra. I still haven't gone back to the waterfall of truth ever since that last time… I'm not being a coward, i just can't look into the past without exploding in emotion. It's been so goddamn long since it happened and I still can't get over it. I'm still not ready, so for now I'll just keep building things and create new things to keep myself distracted. Hopefully one day I can man up and go back.

 **100 years later**

Recently I just finished carving my valley of swords. Basically I put a bunch of sword carving I made from stone and put them in the valley. I carved swords from so many designs, like a scimitar, katana, or sickle blade. Next I wanna make a plateau but it would take too much work to use earth style or wind style to either move it or cut it away from a mountain. I guess it's time to try and learn particle style, a technique that vaporizes everything it touches down to an atomic level. Hopefully I can learn to shape it into tools too, that'll be convenient. But I need to be good with Fire, Wind, and Earth elements. Fire and wind are strong but my earth element affinity was still too weak so I guess I'll have to make it stronger.

 **100 years later**

I finally managed to make that plateau I wanted, it's not perfect but I'll let the rest be handled by erosion or something. I can make neat little tools out of particle style now too, even weapons if I wanted too. Hell I don't even need to weave hand signs for most of my jutsu anymore unless it's the really strong and chakra draining I don't know how many times I've blown up my hand and face though trying to learn particle style. If I didn't have a minor regenerative ability I probably would have died a long time ago trying to learn these things. I'm not exactly talented it's just that I just try a shit ton more than others without fearing the consequence, plus me being a pretty patient guy helps out too. What could I do now? Perhaps learn to use yin, yang, and yin-yang release better I suppose. Maybe even work on learning to use the creation of all things jutsu better. Only reason I could remake my body was because I knew it damn well and was studying it for over 50 years before I attempted to do it. Then maybe I should learn to use water style too, I suck at water jutsu but I could still learn to use it proficiently if I try hard enough for a few dozen years. Nah maybe Creation of all things first, it's getting pretty lonely here. Maybe I should make some animals or something to keep me company for my time here. Then maybe everything won't just be so silent all the time around here beside me.

 **400 years later**

It's been a pretty damn long time since I decided to try and create life. I started off small by learning how to create inanimate objects first, you know things like cardboard, houses, bottles, or gold. Really hard though because you need to know everything that builds up whatever you're trying to create and make sure you do it carefully or else it'll come out wrong even if you don't see it. Like a house that gets broken by a single gust of wind hitting it or a wooden stick being hard as iron instead of wood and being like four feet long when you were going for one feet long. Lately though I've noticed that I haven't been talking at all. I mean I have but it's all to myself in my head instead of actually speaking. Even the animals I've made and their descendent that I meet with I usually just gestured to then with my head or flick my hand at them. I still haven't made any animals that I can talk with yet, so that's a bust until I learn to give them a vocal cord that can speak animal and human at the same time. I never understood how summoned animals were able to learn how to talk in human tongue and I can't exactly summon them since I was never a summoner. I was only able to learn senjutsu from the toads because their summoner owed a favor with me, plus they liked me enough after I pestered them about it enough times, haha. I learned that the rinnegan allow me to summon any creature I want but they're more like giant creatures controlled by me. They're fascinating and amazing creatures but they aren't fully sentient with any real will of their own. I've watched this wide and far little subspace grow and evolve around the land and life forms I've made over the past centuries but nothing major has happened at all. The great green garden that I made over the last few dozens years though have really begun to grow more. It's basically a giant valley filled with flowers in the middle, the poisonous things are on the left side and the medicinal ones are on the right side. Seems training with poison came in handy after all I suppose.

 **1000 years later**

It took me another 500 years in order to be able to create sentient life forms that could talk with me with their own free will. Eventually though I did manage to make them but not humans though, I've created life now but I still really didn't want to go and dwell in that aspect of creation. It just doesn't feel right doing that I suppose. Over the centuries I've made dozens of summon animals of all shapes and sizes that could talk. A lot of inspiration I received came from mythology and the nine tailed beast that existed.

I created the Kyuubi clan first in honor of naruto and kurama, the two person that I respect from the bottom of my heart. After that was a species close to my heart, the Tiger Clan was created and followed after them were the Wolf Clan. many other like the Dragon Clan, Turtle Clan, Hawk Clan, Shark Clan and more were created afterwards. They had their own powers built in, I didn't give them chakra but natural built in abilities and they've done some pretty amazing things. The Dragons for example created a cloud island for their kind to live on instead and the Ravens learned to do 90 degree turns during flight. There are more I can list but these are just a few of them and there still an entire animal kingdom out there. Sub species and different variant of multiple races are being born from them with each new generation and I just sit by and see what they decide to do with their life.

I don't really get involve with them much besides working on terraforming this place, mainly because I want to see how they evolve and adapt to their environment. Territory is starting to become an issue among them also, over whose land is whose or just them being natural enemies and fighting each other. I'm not perfect so I can't just go and tell them to stop fighting. I made them for this world so I'll let them decide what happens here for themselves. The next 500 years was them growing up, learning, creating their culture and leaving their will to the next generation after them. There was constant fighting but hey, it's an animal kingdom in here and nature's just taking it's course.

 **A shit ton of time later, like a shit ton yo.** A long time has passed by and not much has changed in this animal kingdom of mine, although I can't even remember how long I've been here now. More and more creatures have appeared though, some I didn't think were possible in the first place but my creations have surprised me. My place isn't just an animal kingdom anymore but more like a mythical animal kingdom filled with creatures only a fantasy world would have. Right now I'm just travelling around the land discovering and recording down all the new creatures that have come to exist that I never knew about.

I was passing by the land of the Tiger Clan when I noticed a large tremor happen near me and I went to investigate it. When I reached the source of the tremor I see that their were two members of the Tiger Clan going up against a pride from the Lion Clan. I leaped into the trees and cover my presence as I sat down to observe what would happen next between the two clans. On the side of the Lion Clan members was one male lion and 3 female lion that followed behind him. The Tiger Clan member had one male and one female tiger, except the male was a normal orange tiger while the female was a red tiger.

The tigress made the first move and rush down one of the lioness quickly before snapping it's neck in half with one powerful bite. The male lion grew furious and roared at the red tiger in anger as it charge at her. The male Tiger wouldn't let it happen though and tackled the male lion in the middle of it's charge, interrupting it. The male tiger wrestled against the lion as they both struggle for supremacy over one another, the tiger trying to get a good shot at it's neck. The tigress proceeded to quickly finish of the two remaining lioness and go help her subordinate. During all this conflict though a little white tiger cub suddenly came out of the bushes and tried to attack the male lion. The lion saw this though and wrestled away the tiger as it pushed down the tiger cub onto the ground trapping it under it's claws. The two tigers became tense and stopped their action, fearing for what the lion might do to their cub if they tried anymore to kill it.

"Lower your guard Firang" shouted the Lion.

The male tiger loosen it's tense limbs and let go of most of its pressure on the lion. So the male tiger's name is Firang, but what about the other one? I didn't had time to wonder much though because right after the male tiger let down its guard the lion took his chance and tackled the tiger. With the tiger pinned down to the ground the lion took his chance and crushed his paw into the tiger's throat killing it. The lion left it's back unguarded though and the tigress took a chance at his opened back and rush forward to bite down on his neck and kill him. The tigress turn around to go comfort her cub.

"Are you hurt anywhere my child" the tigress asked softly.

"Just a boo boo mom" replied the cub.

"That's good. Now let's go an-argggghhhhhh" It seems the lion that the mother supposedly killed wasn't dead just yet. Mostly likely his mane was able to protect him enough for the bite to, while fatal, not kill him immediately. Can't say anything for the three lioness without a mane to save them though. The lion tore off the tigress' shoulder and proceeded to cut her stomach open and killing her in the process. The tiger cub could only look forward with shock eyes at what just happened to his mother. His mother just… died…. So suddenly too. The cub's mother might not have died if…. if he….. If he didn't interfere in their fight. If only…. He had stayed away.

"Now it's just you left you little brat. All alone without his mommy. LET ME PUT YOU OUT OF YOUR MISERY!" shouted the lion as he raised his paw to strike down the cub. In that second many thoughts went through my head but it all came down to the same damn answer every time.

...

...

...Perhaps I should save him.

I flicked my fingers outward and unleashed a flying wind blade at the lion, cutting off the hand about to strike the cub. I didn't need a sword to use my wind blade technique anymore after so much training.

"Gggrraaaaaarrrrrrrhhhhhhhh" the lion roared in pain. "MY ARMMMMMMM, WHAT HAPPENED TO MY ARM!"

I got off my seat on the tree branch and walked my ways toward the tiger cub and lion, rinnegan on full blast to get my, cough cough, game face on. My creations know me more as a peaceful man since I've always build things instead of destroying things. They've also never seen me fight before either. I stepped out of the shadows and revealed my presences to the lion.

"Member of the Lion Clan, stop your action now" I ordered.

"The Sage…" whispered the lion.

"Come now, don't start murdering children for no reason and go on your way."

"You may be the Sage but I must kill that child before he becomes a threat. No out of my way!"

"Sigh, is there no other way?"

"None, now move"

"Very well then. You made your choice, and now I will make mine." I will my chains to come forth out of the ground and bind the lion down and turned to ask the cub "now what is your choice to do with him little one?"

"He….he took my mommy away. I want him to disappear."

"Very well then. Now turn around and close your eyes ok." once the cub turned around and closed his eyes I casted a minor genjutsu on him so he wouldn't hear what happened next. I prepared my fire style: scorching ash flame jutsu and unleashed these crimson flames unto the lion. In seconds of agony and screaming from the lion he was burnt to ash and the remains were blown away by the wind. "There now little one, he's gone now. Now let's get you back to your clan."

 **100 years later**

It's been around a hundred years since I saved the white tiger cub. I later find out that his full name is Jr Jonathan Firang, or jonathan for short. I don't know how that's his name but it is, so I learn to just deal with it. He's all grown up now and he even became the chief of his clan… a bit unlike me who turned it down. He didn't become some who rejected the world for its unfairness, he never covered up his emotions, and he lived true to his beliefs no matter what happened. Quite unlike me. It's been too long already, I think…. it's time to finally head back.

 **Later at the waterfall**

"so, you've finally decided to come back. After so many godforsaken years that you can't even remember anymore." said DM(dark Magatsu)

"Yes I have."

"After wHAT? Playing around in this little world? Creating life because you were lonely, AS IF YOU WERE SOME GOD! YOU ARE AND WILL ALWAYS BE A FAILURE WHO KILLED HIS OWN PARENTS" He's not wrong about that. It was my fault that they died that night and they might have lived if not for me messing it up. After that I grew up keeping everyone away at arm's length while wearing a fake mask, until eventually that mask became a small part of me. It was my solace as I took missions that no other shinobi could have done and in the process, I became a monster of my former self. But there's one thing I remember now.

"I've never considered myself to be a god of any kind and I never will. It's true that my actions that night caused the death of my parents but it's because they're my parents that I must continue on! If they didn't love me then they would have let me die to complete the mission and kill our uncle instead. It's because they love me that I must move on and not be stuck here, in the past, or their death would have been for naught. And you know that too my darker half, that while were both failures, we would always stand back up anyway. It was how we survived the nights when darkness would claw its way to our heart and try to corrupt us. We were stuck in a nightmare and we became a monster inside that nightmare, but you know what. We survived, and we manage to crawl our way back up from hell itself and remember that though we might be stuck in the dark. We can still do something, anything to protect that which is important to us. Beside even after all that we still had our brother to look after didn't we. the friends and family we had that manage to make their way into our heart kept us sane. After All we are shinobi, and shinobi are those that Endure."

"So what, you endure everything so now i'm just some leftover remnant of you that you don't need anymore" DM walked to my and grabbed me by the shoulders. "We were both in this for the bad times, you're a murderer and a failure still. Even if you accept it."

"You're right, it doesn't change anything even if I accept it now but it does mean one thing. It's means that it's time for us to really be what we were always meant to be" I said as I grabbed him and swing my hand over his shoulder.

"And that would be"

"Fear"

 **1000 years later**

I'm sitting on a large tree branch of a large sakura tree standing at the top of a great hill. From here I can see over almost everything within a 100 mile radius with my vision. Ever since I settle my past I've been training seriously more constant. The reasons were to A, get off the rust that I've been building up B, master the techniques I've been using over the years C, recustom myself as shinobi and D, create tools and techniques that I had thought impossible a long time ago. Afterall soon I'll be re-entering the world outside this little space. I don't know how but I can just feel it, that soon it'll be time to go and all I have to do is wait for a friend to call. "My body was tempered in darkness while my mind was corrupted in it. But my soul remain my own even through it all. In doing so I see that even though I am not what I originally started as, it's not a bad thing. I've merely returned to being an existence of Fear, for those that do not Fear." **I was born of Fire but Tempered through Darkness**

 **I am the Storm that will return everything back to the beginning**

 **For sometimes the world needs not a Hero, but a Monster**

 **I am Magatsu**

* * *

 **Michael's Point of View**

"*Sigh*…..asshole." I was lying on the ground when I woke up. I sat up and saw a familiar scene, the one I saw the last time I was here. I was sitting in a forest but it was completely devoid of normal colors. The grass was pitch black and looked like a sea of ink, while the trees were bone white and dead. I looked to the sky to see that it was also white but I was still able to see a difference from the white on white should have been blending in but the sky was slightly darker, but still only slightly. With the white sky however I was still able to see something new. A large red moon was now in the sky and it took up a decent portion of the sky, meaning that it's either really big or really close. Neither of those thoughts seemed very appealing. I got up and began walking through the trees.

"So what the hell am I even looking for anyway? Asshole said something about a waterfall, but I don't see shit. It's all just trees. Whatever at least I can have some fun." I brought out my armor and began running. Just running and running as fast as I could go, then I felt my body change in order to let me run faster. The speed boost isn't that much but it's still noticeable. This is what I like to do when I don't want to think about anything. The feeling of running takes over and I let my mind relax as I go through the motions. Left, Right,Left ,Right,Dodge branch,Left, Right. I feel my legs as they move, I feel the biomass as I run. It's a feeling I have known for a long time. There was a time where I didn't even notice the difference between biomass and my old body. However I now know that there is a large difference between the two. I no longer have bones of any type, my biomass is stronger and tougher than bones could ever be. I no longer have organs, my biomass is capable of maintaining itself to perfection and adapting to whatever I need. I no longer have muscles, my biomass can bend and stretch itself to any form faster and better than muscles could. But the most important thing is the my old body couldn't change, sure I could get stronger and older, but I couldn't adapt. Biomass is capable of adapting itself to whatever I want. If I want my arm to become a giant blade I can make it do so. If I want my skin to become harder than steel I can make it strong enough to block bullets. If I want to completely change to look like someone else I can. In every single way biomass is better than normal flesh and bones. I am so much stronger and better than humans that I'm not even close to one. I paused my thoughts and slowly went from running to standing still.

"Heh, what am I thinking. Just because I'm like this doesn't mean I'm not like them." Because no matter what, if I still consider myself to be human then I am one, right? … … … … … … Right?

 ***100 years later***

Running. That's all I've been doing these past hundred years. I quickly learned that the moon does in fact set and rise. The weird thing is that no matter how much or fast I run I can never catch up. It's almost as if the moon is not revolving around the ground, but me instead. Whatever, it hasn't done anything and it's letting me keep track of time so I don't mind it.

"*Sigh*… you know what, I'm fucking bored." I thought that something would happen at this rate, but nothing has happened at all. Hell I could honestly say that I want those fuckers to come and mess with my mind, at least it would be a change of pace. Whatever, I'll just practice fighting or something. I slid to a stop and brought out my claws. I began striking the trees with precision and deadly force. The trees slid apart as the strikes went completely through them.

"Huh, these trees aren't all that good for targets. If only they were harder." As I finished that sentence, my claws got stuck in a tree that I struck.

"What the hell? The tree just got really tough all of a sudden...no way." There was no way that the tree really got harder because I said so right? There's only one way way to test this.

"Trees get softer." I commanded. Then my claws that were still stuck slid out smoothly.

"That's pretty fucking cool, I wonder what else they can do. Trees dodge!" I went to slice another tree and the trunk bended itself out of the way and continued straight up from where it originally was, creating a U-shape in the tree.

"That's crazy, a fucking tree just dodged my attack. Well how about you try it then? Hehehe." I was laughing. The tree wasn't laughing as it stabbed a branch through my head. It then picked me up and threw me towards another tree, which hit me towards another,and another, and another,and another and so on.

"Ok, ok, stop!" The trees stopped moving as I hit the ground.

"I am one of the strongest people alive, and I just got my ass kicked by trees. I don't know how to feel about this." I then got up and dusted myself off.

"Although I do know one thing, it has been a long time since I had my ass kicked. I haven't had a real challenge in a long time. So trees, FIGHT ME!" I had a predatory look on my face as I went to fight.

 ***100 years later***

"FUCK YOU JOSEPH!" I yelled as I flew away from the tree that flung me. This tree was the only one in a large clearing that was completely barren. Somehow it was the only one that I couldn't kill, even with 10 years of trying to kill it. I began shouting insults at it not even a half year in. And I noticed that the insults weren't that effective since it was a tree. That combined with the fact that it's been keeping me challenged made me feel I should give it a name, and thus Joseph was born, and sadly he was the closest thing I had to another person to talk to. I got back up and charged towards him, bringing up my armor and sword as I did so. I dodged several branches that came towards me and was closing in on him. I sliced more branches as they swung at me, and suddenly I was closer than I've ever been before. He tried one last attack with an overhead swing that came towards me from above. I mirrored it with my sword and sliced along the length of the branch and into the trunk. I then had my spare hand shift into a claw and slice Joseph at his base. I finally won.

"HA! I finally fucking beat you! What do you have to say to that!" I said as I pointed at the inanimate object.

"Oh…...right…..tree….hmm" I think it's time I sit down and rest or something. Yeah I'll do that, rest.

...

...

...

...

"BORING! There has to be something I can do that's fun or something. I mean it's just me here, I'd at least have someone to annoy if Magatsu was here but it's just me. What the hell am I supposed to do, reminisce in my memories? No thank you I can remember everything just fine and to be honest it's not that good. I'm mean if I could live someone else's life it would fun, but I can't live someone else's memories." I ranted as I dropped backwards. I layed there for several minutes as I thought about what I said. "

*Sigh*…. I'm a fucking idiot, of course I can do that." I fucking ate people and have their memories. If I want to I could live their lives. I wonder how that would work. I focused on myself and the memories of the others I consumed, and I felt a tug from a certain memory and felt myself become submerged by it.

*Back In New York City*

I was walking through the city to get to a play, specifically my sister's first play. I saw her practice her lines over and over again. This play meant the world to her and it brought a smile to my face. It was the first time I saw her smile since mom and dad had the….accident that took them away from us. I made a cut through an alley and felt something press against the back my head.

"Give me all your money or I'll blow your brains out." A man spoke to me. I know how this goes.

"Ok man, I'll do it. Just let me go I have to get to my sister's play." I spoke softly and took out my wallet. I started to pull out the money and *shhizkasfgauihgyruagoijh* I watched the guy I was holding up pull his wallet out and took out the cash he had. I was planning to shoot him so I wouldn't get caught but then he mentioned his sister, which reminded me of mine and why I was doing this. Hopefully this will be the last I need for the medicine. I took the cash out of his hands and started to back away slowly.

"Alright we're good just move on and nothing will happen." He nodded and started walking forward when another person started appeared at the end of the alley and was walking towards us. Then out of nowhere his arm transformed and shot forward through the entire alley and stabbed the other guy in the head. Then he pulled back and his body became a mass of something and ate the guy I robbed, I turned and tried to run be the arm came back and stabbed through my stomach. I was pulled back and I felt myself be eaten alive. **  
**

I jumped out of the memory with a start. I remember that moment, I was injured from a previous fight and needed more biomass and those two were the first ones I found. I consumed them without a second thought. A man who wanted nothing more to see his sister's play and another man who didn't mind being sent to jail if he could save his sister. I killed them both just because I needed to get back to fighting strength

...

...

...

...

What kind of monster am I?

 ***1,000 Years Later***

I need to get moving if I'm going to make it to work. My boss says I'm going to get _promoted_ _fired_. I have been working kinda _bad good_ and that's really affected _his her_ opinion of me. Ok, then after working I need to head to the store my brother's place. I paused and frowned. Something seems wrong, but I can't put my finger on it. It's like my head is all jumbled up but I don't know what could have caused it. Whatever, I'll just head to the medical store and get something to help with this later. But before I could continue my thoughts, I felt something stab my back and suddenly I felt pain all over.

I woke back up in that hellhole, with the same black grass, white trees and red moon. I can't even tell how long it's been since I started doing this, and I'm not feeling that good. If anything my mood has just been getting worse and worse. All of these things just kept making me think that I was a monster. It's no wonder I've been tormented by them. I'm nothing but a _monster man_ that deserves to _die live_. Well then. Might as well embrace it.

 ***10,000 years later***

I the need to find have got just will to need truth. Will mind have tried only kill drive? The fun hunt on plant gold fill just will need quiet. Appleuihfkjndfhusiokleuhfnskdjfnsioefn. _*The mind cannot take the pressure, so it fragmented itself to survive. Each piece living through a different memory until they cannot be distinguished from each other.*_

 ***7a35 iyl h j awoip*** **(Unknown amount of time later.)**

Esrgoirhel emjasraiapoiger ihnfarlikbg aioaeiug aeriogrglalgroth kthnufg n digudfn doif kgneriereor m uerhgek nejgen eeign eie i jgneogltne. Aiuhfolafgjds s.D sfsf sedfewsiofjs iofgnfjbyfweklq asdLF j njbiuqwdfikof niqfondasfhag ighwagsgnaslguarh bgksjdjgnUW. Iahfaga lkngiagerg. R. eragergeragafad eragfdgad dfg fdhbtukhgdytfr awes fdas ghsrtj hhfgshtarjhknarjgm aiurnhgiuhvifyu u hyg gi oub oiu bo iublkmngf cdfr cgh bvftj uhbkbfkdjgfd ingagbahyga gnaklfdbgakgnafdjknbgap.

* * *

 **3rd person pov** **Unknown amount of time later**

A creature is running through the forest and destroying everything in it's way. It is definitely a creature and not a man, no matter if it looks like one. Because after all, this creature kills everything it touches. Not only that, but a man would be able to see himself as an individual with thoughts and emotions. The creature on the other hand, can be described as a mass of life without any purpose except to kill other life. The creature rampages through the place it calls its home, and this place is the only place it can call home. Anywhere else would have attempted to have this creature killed quickly and brutally. Keyword being attempted. This creature moves through the wood on a path of destruction and nothing can stop it, because there is nothing there to try to stop it. This frustrates the creature since it cannot do the one thing it was meant to do. Kill. And so it is a creature without a mind, place, or purpose. The only thing left for a creature like this? Death.

* * *

-It moves as fast as It's limbs can carry It across the ground. It runs straight, not stopping or turning at all. Once in awhile a tree gets in the way. It doesn't stop. The tree does nothing to stop It, as the splinters fly through the air. The creature keeps running. That's all it can do. Run. Run. Run. There is nothing else it can do. It's body tells it to kill, but there is nothing to kill. It's body tells it to consume, but there is nothing to consume. Failing those two conditions causes It's body to tell it to die, but it does not want to die. It's body tells it to die, It's mind tells it to run. It chooses to run. Running causes the body to quiet, not entirely as It's body still whispers, however it is enough. Running calms the mind, allowing it to work in peace. Running calms the body, allowing it to find purpose. And so the body is calm. And so the mind is calm. The creature has found something it didn't even know it was looking for, until It finally had it. Peace. Complete and total peace.

Both the body and mind cooperate, even though they hate each other. The body has a desire for perfection, to be the strongest and fittest in order to survive and willing to kill all to reach it's goal, and it does so. It has slaughtered many to get to where it is now, and It has grown to be the strongest it knows. But the mind does not want it to kill. The mind knows about other minds, and does not put itself ahead of the other minds. To kill destroys the mind. The mind does not like the body.

The mind desires freedom, to know that it is free to do what it wishes. The mind is strong, it has more knowledge than any other mind. But that is only because of the body, which fed the mind. The mind feels sick, in order to be strong it was forced to cannibalize other minds. The mind felt the agony of the other minds and it did not like it. The mind shut down. The mind shutting down makes the body weak. The mind helps the body to work, without the mind the body grows weak. The body does not like the mind.

The body does not like the mind, and the mind does not like the body. But the body needs the mind to live or it will grow weak. But the mind needs the body or it will have no form, no freedom. The body and mind need each other, so they cooperate in order to live. The mind needs to repair the damage that was done, so it works with the body to survive. The body needs to find a purpose without killing, so it works with the mind to become strong.

The mind and body work together to live, so they become one.

* * *

 **Over 10,000 years later**

The damage to the mind has been repaired, it is able to live again. The body has not found its solution, the mind has determined that it cannot be found here. The body is told to wait and find a solution once they leave this place. The body does not like it, but it trusts the mind and is patient. After all the body can keep itself alive long enough. The mind is ready and comes back alive.

It is running as It always does. It is running when It feels a change. It's thoughts come back and It realizes they have been gone a long time. It feels itself become whole again. It… no not It, It is not it's name. It's name is Michael Steele. And it… no, I feel better than ever. I stop running and stare up into the sky. I've just realized how beautiful this world is. The grass is soft and caresses the skin. The trees are smooth and without a mark or scratch. The sky is wide and open, free to the world to enjoy. The only thing that doesn't fit is the moon, red and menacing. Looking more closely at it, it seems as if it's alive and made of flesh. The moon stares into the soul and does not belong. I bring my eyes back down and see something different, a waterfall. Well it's about damn time. I finally found this thing. I walk over to it. It's a large rock face with water pouring out the top. It forms a river that has a small stone island in the middle. I jump to the smooth platform and sit down facing the waterfall. Then I clear my mind. It does not take long. Something come out of the waterfall. It can only be described as a large mass of pulsing flesh, oozing blood and pus. Then something happens and it turns into an exact copy of myself, the only difference being the entirely black eyes. It speaks to me.

"Well, well, well. Look who finally showed up. It's just like you to be late to all the important things. Like your job, the end of the world, which happened two times I might add, and now finally, late to confront your biggest problem. I mean just how fucking pathetic can you get?"

I say nothing in response.

"What. Are you to scared to speak? Or are so far gone that you can't even do that anymore. You are nothing but a monster that deserves to die." Nothing. I don't speak to him at all. Because I have nothing to say to prove him wrong. I am a monster and we both know that. I'm never going to be able to fix my mistakes. I'm never going to do the things I should've done. But that doesn't matter, because the past is the past and it can't be changed no matter how hard you try.

"How pathetic. You come here to face me and you can't even bring yourself to say a single word. Well if you won't speak to me, maybe you'll speak to all the people you killed." He stops speaking but the screaming starts. I've forgotten the whole reason I came here in the first place. It doesn't bother me anymore, not like it used to. I've lived all of their lives and know them as well as themselves. I've felt their pain, sorrow, happiness. In a way, I am them. I felt every part of their life, but there is one part that is the same for all of them. In the end, I'm always there. I'm the one who ends it all for them. I feel it just like they did, I kill myself over and over again. I accept the pain, because it's what I deserve. It's only fitting that all of them make me feel their pain. The screaming stops. It stops suddenly, and the voices are gone.

"Well that's actually pretty surprising, You must have been busy for once in your sad little…"

"You're right." I cut him off before he can continue. He seems shocked for a moment, then he motions for me to continue. I do so.

"There is a lot that's wrong with me. I kill people to make myself stronger, I don't care about the consequences of my actions, and why I try to do good I just end up making things worse. But the biggest thing… this is all my fault. I caused the end of the world and nearly made humanity extinct twice. The biggest blockade that redlight has was water, but Greene used me and my research to let redlight spread. I can barely remember what it was about, water based viruses, I know that much but nothing else. I think the funniest part about that was that Greene had no idea she was sitting on the solution, until I fucked it up and opened her door. There is not anything I can do to make up for that. The only thing I can do now is accept it and move on. Because it's a part of me. I can't abandon any part of myself, no matter how much I want to." Silence is all that's there for several seconds, then my copy speaks again. But this time he screams his words.

"Do you really think it's that easy? Do you think that you can forget the things you've done? Well you can't, you're stuck with your fuck-ups forever." He stops speaking with panting breath.

"I never said forget, I said accept. You're right I can't do anything with my mistakes, but that doesn't mean I should let them consume me." I still speak calmly. My copy screams again.

"Well, that's good for you, you will do just fuck all to fix what you've done. But what about me huh? I'm still here, if you leave then all this shit goes straight to me and I won't be able to take.

"I already said, I can't abandon any part of myself." I stand up and begin walking to my copy. I move closer and closer until I'm right in front of him. Then I hug him. I can't leave him here, he's been through enough. I consume him, but it feels different this time. It almost feels… accepting.

The vision ends and I'm back in reality, or at least the one I was in before. I look up to the sky, and the moon is gone. Huh, I actually did it. I stand up and start running again, but this time I'm not going full speed. Everything is different, but also the same. It's all peaceful. My mind is ready, but I'm kinda out of practice. It's best to train for a bit. Heh, what can I say. I'm the prototype, a bio-weapon of mass destruction, I don't do peaceful.

* * *

 ***1,000 Years later***

I'm laying on the ground staring at the sky. It's time, I finally feel ready. I look around one last time, grass, trees, and sky. Just like always. The difference this time, is that it looks like there was a war, chunks of the ground missing, debris everywhere, and large scratches all around, with footprints all over. I look at the footprints especially. Large, powerful, numerous, and not mine. I smirked at that, learning about that power was awesome, but learning how to control _them_ was a bitch. Either way I was ready, all I had to do now was call an old friend. "My mind is what defines me. My body is what allows me to survive. They have become one, and in doing so, made me who I am. I accept this as truth, and in doing so, accept myself."

 **I AM THE PROTOTYPE**

 **I AM BLACKLIGHT**

 **I AM REDLIGHT**

 **I AM A MONSTER**

 **MY NAME IS MICHAEL STEELE**

 **And I accept myself for who I am.**

* * *

 **AN.** **TW- Well holy fucking shit, that was a thing. And our longest chapter yet. (A special treat to you)**

 **WB- yep, we wanted to give all of you a little insight on the mindset of Magatsu and Michael**

 **TW- So we completely fucked them up and built them back up from scratch.**

 **WB- they were broken and thus was reforged together back into a whole. Michael a bit more literally than Magatsu.**

 **TW- Well, when you are basically living putty, it takes a bit more to break. But boy was that fun to do. Not only that, I felt that my newly created character, Joseph, is the best one yet. (Too bad he's already dead. (and a figment of Michael's slowly degrading mind, but that doesn't really matter now does it?)**

 **WB- yeah….. Sure the tree that took Michael over 10 years to kill. Um hmm never seeing him again, Jr Jonathan Firang either though. Sorry if anybody might have wanted a return of Jonathan but the summons Magatsu made can't grow as old as the actual summons. Afterall while magatsu might have similar powers to some of the characters in naruto, for the people that do know about it, it's on a different scale. Just because two people can use the same technique doesn't mean they are on the same level. Magatsu, while being able to put up a fight against people like Hashirama and Madara, would most likely lost in the end unless he pulls some Deus Ex Machina shit of his ass last minute.**

 **TW-** **1\. Joseph was a worthy foe, don't you dare talk bad.** **2\. Who knows, He's a tree. He might come back later. As like… a seed or something, or maybe a reference.** **3\. Do we really need a naruto lesson in the AN?** **4\. Let's get to the shit people have been waiting for- THE WORLD OF REMNANT! Whoo-hoo *Fireworks***

 **WB- first of all yes, I'm going in with the basis that anyone reading this have minimal or no knowledge about naruto. This is so that even if they don't they can still enjoy the things about Magatsu because they can understand it at least and imagine it. So it helps out non naruto fans, just trying to be fair here. And secondly, FUCK YEAHHHHHHHHHHH. WERE FINALLY MOVING ON TO REMNANT. SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT BOYS AND GIRLS BUT NEXT CHAPTER WE ARE FINALLY MOVING ONTO THE WORLD OF REMNANT. Even though we're still not on present time line lol.** **And until further ado**

 **TW- I want the last word in.**

 **WB- you always do.**

 **TW- YEP!**

 **-TitanBlade Out.**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN- we late. Oops. here you go.**

 **Chapter 8: A new Beginning**

* * *

It was time to call an old friend. At least he said call, right?

"Hey Magatsu! Can you hear me!?" Michael screamed

"Yea, I can hear you loud and clear buddy" said Magatsu to Michael from nowhere.

"Oh sweet, anyway this place is getting a bit boring. What do you say we leave and go break some shit?"

"Yea that sounds nice right now. I haven't really been breaking stuff while I was in here. Hell I was making stuff instead." with that said a brightly light surrounded Michael before out of nowhere he felt himself falling. When he made it back to their world he landed face flat against the stone walls within the cave. Magatsu appeared out of the light right after and landed gracefully on Michael's back.

A muffled 'Fuck you' was heard right before Michael stood up, sliding the feet that were on him to the side so that the owner took the hint. Magatsu compiled and walk off of Michael, then the two came face to face. Magatsu opened his mouth to speak, but Michael cut him off with a raised hand.

"Before you say anything, can you just real quick do this?" The hand Michael had raised turned into a handshake. Magatsu looked at the hand for a second, idly wondering if he was going to get sucker-punched. But in the end he decided to humor Michael and shook his hand. They shook, but Michael's eyes were focused on their hands. They stopped and broke apart. After a few seconds Michael spoke up again.

"Thanks for that. I was the only one there for a long time and I needed to have some contact, even if I don't normally do this sort of thing, by the way if you tell anyone about that I'll bash your face in". he ended with a smirk.

"Don't worry I won't ever tell anyone. Not like you could hit me anyway" Magatsu said with a huge evil grin on his face.

"Not at first, I will admit you got me beat on speed. But you are still human, I say about a week of constant fighting and the tables will turn." Michael matching the grin, although his seemed to go a bit too far then what would seem possible.

"Not if I whoop your ass in five minutes" There was tension in the air, both parties waiting to see if a fight would actually happen. They stood there both tense and ready to fight if the other made a move. Then suddenly they both just started laughing loudly in a joyous tone.

"Come on, let's go see what's changed while we were gone."

Magatsu walked up to his old trusty sword that he left in the cave to act as the catalyst to seal himself and Michael away until they were ready. Even now it still looked just the same as he left it, although it was because of the seal protecting it. Magatsu still feels a sense of gratitude and happiness that his sword was still around since in a way it is the only thing left directly from his though, he sheathed the sword the blade back into its scabbard and proceeded to search through the ground. Magatsu sent a pulse of chakra through the earth until it finally managed to reach above ground after 5 minutes, seems the little cave they took refuge in became a large mountain now and they were in the center of it. All entrances were closed off though and they were at least 20,000 ft underground.

"Welp, were pretty damn far underground. Any suggestion on getting out?" said Magatsu.

"Only one, Smashing" Michael said. Even though he had a fucking smile on his face for saying that phrase. Magatsu just stared at him with a blank look.

"Forget it. I'll get us out of here. Now is probably a good chance to use one of the jutsu I finally managed to learn when we were back in there" Michael stood back and Magatsu put his hands together to form this blinding orb of light encased by a transparent white box.

"Particle Release: Detachment of the Primitive World: Pillar" suddenly the cube turned into a large cylinder shape with a diameter of 10 ft and was shot up through the ground like a beam. The beam blasted all the way to the surface and disintegrated all the dirt and rubble it touched into nothing leaving a giant hole to the surface.

"We could have just walked up, but no you had to fire a death beam. Cool by the way. But still, that really wasn't necessary."

"It was faster this way, besides I thought you said you were bored?" Magatsu started running through the tunnel he made and Michael followed behind until they made their way up to the surface. Magatsu turned back to the giant hole he made and with a swing of his left hand the tunnel collapsed in on itself leaving no trace it was ever there in the first place. "Can't leave any trace of us behind, just in case you know."

"Right cover our tracks. Fire a giant beam into the air and cover it up, that's obviously not going to draw attention" Michael snarked.

"Don't worry I couldn't sense any life form near us anyway, only despair, a lot of it too. Some of your 'fun' should be heading this way right now" just as Magatsu said that from the distant hordes of nearby grimm were rushing towards them. Michael morphed his hands into their claw forms and got in a charging stance.

"I haven't fought a real enemy for so long! Give me a decent fight!" shouted Michael as he started to charge straight at the horde of grimm. He jumped forward as he slashed the side of an ursa before running past and tackling a beowolf. He was on top of the beowolf and kept punching it in the face as his feeder tendrils came out and stabbed the beowolf. The grimm died and like the rest of it's kind it only provided a small amount of biomass. Michael stood up and blocked a hit from another beowolf, then reached up and snapped its neck. Before it disappeared he tossed it at the ursa he clawed earlier, making it go flying. He then moved to fight a deathstalker, but a nevermore came down and managed to slice his head in half from his forehead to his neck.

"Ohj, yheah. Arhmor." His voice sounded like a wet gurgle. Michael healed and shifted to his armor. The nevermore made another run and Michael barely ducked out of reach. He huffed in annoyance and uprooted a nearby tree, then threw it at the nevermore. He grinned when he heard the shriek of the nevermore. He then turned his attention back to the ursa who got up. He shifted to his hammerfists and rushed the ursa. The ursa raised it's paw and move to strike, but Michael intercepted and slammed a hammerfist into it's elbow, breaking the arm. Then he spun around and brought another hammerfist to the leg,dropping the ursa to the ground in front of Michael. He raised both hammerfists up and bashed the ursa's head in. He heard skittering footsteps behind him and jumped to avoid a giant scorpion like grimm. He looked down and used his hammerfist elbow slam. He slammed into the scorpion and cracked it's armor. It shrieked and tried to stab him with its stinger, but failed to realized he was on top of it. It stabbed itself through the cracked armor and out to the other side.

"Well that was fun."

Magatsu walked up to the scorpion like grimm and picked up it's stinger and inspected it. "The stinger itself doesn't seem to have any poison but why is it gold? Perhaps to acts as a trap of some sort" Magatsu thrown the stinger into the dead body of the scorpion grimm and broke it's exoskeleton. "They also has more bone armour than most of it's other kinds" the scorpion grimm then turned to ash leaving no trace of itself being there. "Great, just like back then there's no time to figure out what they can do if they just turn to ash."

"FUCK! I should've eaten it, then we'd have known more." Michael said while gnashing his teeth together. "At least we know there's more than the beowolves, ursai, nevermores, and boarshits."

"Yes we know that at least. What I want to know though is how many new variant of grimms are there out there and their numbers. Besides that I wonder if humanity still exists? Most likely though I think. Humanity itself was always a resilient creature."

"They fucking better be alive still. I don't want to spend my life with you, I'd rather walk into lava and be done with it."

"I'll say." Magatsu suddenly zoned out when he caught a glimpse of an object far away in the air. His eyes zoom in onto it making it seem closer than it actually was to him to get a better picture. It was some sort of black and white airship that looked eerily similar to airplanes back then except a bit more hi tech looking. "Hey Michael you see that airplane?"

"Airplane? No, but if there's an airplane then that means humans are not only alive, but was also able to build back up."

"Forget it just follow me." Magatsu and Michael started speeding towards the direction the airplane was heading until it reached the ocean.

"Fuck how do we follow them now" said Michael.

"We keep running. Here this should let you run on water until we reach land again" Magatsu tapped Michael's shoulder and transfer over some chakra to the soles of Michael's feet. "Enjoy your first time running on water. Now let's go" Magatsu ran off ahead after the plane first while Michael was still behind a bit skeptical of whether he could walk on water or not.

"Nothing ventured….." Michael took a step and found his foot unable to sink.

"That's actually kinda cool. Let's do this then." Michael then sped up to catch up to Magatsu. When he began running however, he noticed a problem.

"AGHH! Fuck, the water still fucking hurts!" The water came up to him in waves and washed over his legs once in awhile. While he adapted to survive in water, that doesn't mean it doesn't still hurt. At least it's not as painful as it was before. Running as fast as he could, he hoped that they didn't have to run too far.

 **2 hours later**

"MAGATSU I WILL HANG YOU BY YOUR INTESTINES!"

"Don't be such a baby. Endure a little pain."

"MY LEGS FEEL LIKE I'VE ACTUALLY WALKED INTO LAVA! IT'S NOT DOING ANYTHING, BUT IT FUCKING HURTS!"

"I would have piggybacked you but you would have say no anyway. Forget that though, look over there. That my boy, is civilization."

"OH THANK FUCK! LAND HO,BITCHES!" Michael jumped into the air to glide the rest of the way to the landmass ahead of them.

"So eager to reach land. At least lower your voice, we're gonna need to go incognito soon. Unless you want them to see two guys running towards them from the sea."

Michael wasn't listening as he flew, though he did know to be silent. He was completely focused on getting to land so he could finally end the torment. Magatsu leaped up towards Michael and grabbed him by the shoulder before throwing one of his flying thunder god kunai into a tree far away and teleporting them to land. In the distance they saw a city with bright lights and towering skyscrapers.

"Huh, looks like they've been doing good. It reminds me of a bit of New York city." Michael said softly.

"Well what are you waiting for? Let's go check out." Magatsu said while turning to look at Michael….. who was gone.

"Wait what?" Magatsu looked up to see Michael already gliding over to the city.

"Guess he was pretty eager without me telling him anyway." Magatsu followed suit and they made their way to the city but not before Magatsu stopped them.

"What's the idea stopping me!?"

"You have to remember that we need to go incognito for this. No need to reveal our true selves so early when we just got back. We need to learn more about this new world before we do anything rash"

"Bitch we are still half a mile away, I can glide for a bit. It's night anyway, and I'm wearing dark clothes. I'm practically invisible."

"We're not taking that chance. Now change into someone else and we can keep going, I'll do the same." Magatsu used the transformation jutsu to turn himself into an bland looking dude, someone you'd see walking on the streets and forget about. Michael morphed himself into a young looking teenager, one that you wouldn't give a second glance to. Magatsu acted the part of the older brother for their disguise as they walked through town casually like they were part of the everyday community there. They were making their way downtown to the library to try and figure out the history and development of this new world. On the way they saw many things that piqued their interest. Like the dust shop, why would people wanna buy dust of all things? Also the streets seemed to be filled with holographic images like street lights. Weirdly they also saw people in the background that were completely black, like they were covered in shadows.

"What the hell?" Michael said while scratching his head.

"Don't look and move and on, maybe it's normal." Magatsu said while pushing Michael along. They reached the library and got on one of the guest computers for people without an account to use. They spent several hours learning whatever they could. They learned the general history of Remnant, such as how there is a species called faunus or how the world runs on this power source called 'dust'. They learned that there are these specialized warriors called hunters who are trained to fight off the grimm. They also learned something new about aura though, specifically about how they have something called a semblances. They were there when humanity first learned about aura, but the time in which semblances were discovered happened at a much later time after they were gone.

"Telekinesis, creating portals, superhuman abilities like super speed/strength/healing, and elemental manipulation. Goddamn, these people may actually be able to give us a run for our money. I wanna go fight one." Michael was reading a list of known semblances and grew excited for a challenge. He got up to see if he could find one and cause some chaos.

"No need to be in such a rush Michael, there's a whole world out there filled with them. You'll get to fight one eventually" Magatsu said with a chuckle before his eyes suddenly turned fierce. "Besides, I want to see for myself if the elemental manipulation of this time measures up to mine."

"*Sigh*… all right." Michael sat back down while giving an overdramatic sigh. They continued their research and learned that although humanity has managed to get back onto it's feet not everything is good. There is apparently racism in this world against the faunus people and there is the white fang, a non violent protest group fighting for their rights. What's worse is that they learned that humanity's population is still very low compared to what it used to be. Most of the world is still inhabited by the grimm and only the four kingdoms are the few places that are safe for humans and faunus to live in. There has even been many expeditions sent out to try and liberate the land back for humans but all of them have ended in failure. The most recent and biggest one was the attempt of building the city of Mount Glenn. It ended with failure though when the city was overrun with grimm. The survivors attempted to hide and lived in the tunnels built underground but eventually it had to be blown and closed off because of the discovery of a cavern filled with subterranean grimm. This all occurred only about more than a year ago.

"I think this could work as our back story Michael" said Magatsu.

"It could work, we need to get our stories straight first." replied Michael, before continuing on. "We need to have not only a story of our time there, but also of us trying to get here."

After an hour of talking, they had a basic story lined up if they ever needed an origin story for them being unknown. They managed to survive the initial underground attack due to a cave-in that separated them from the main city, but in doing so they were trapped underground with no light. Being in that situation, Magatsu had unlocked his semblance and with it came the ability to manipulate lightning. This allowed them to see and find a way out. Unfortunately this also attracted grimm which ambushed them, Michael barely saw them in time and pushed Magatsu out of they way. However the grimm landed on Michael instead and started ripping him to shreds. Outraged by this, Magatsu used his 'semblance' to kill the grimm and reach Michael. Michael was in pieces and about to die when he discovered his own 'semblance', which granted him incredible regenerative abilities. After several minutes, his larger wounds were gone and he was healing.

They decided to downplay Michaels true regenerative abilities to make it seem more believable. With this they were able to survive in the caves for 4 months by eating mushrooms, bats, worms, spiders, and a whole bunch of other nasty stuff. They had also found a dirty river that was their only source of water, the real kicker was when they were forced to drink bat blood because they were too far from the river.

They lived like that, Magatsu lighting the way and Michael being a literal meat shield for them both. After 4 months they finally found a hole out and made it out to the wilderness. However they had no idea where the nearest town was and so they were still lost. Unlike the cave, they found it easier to survive because even though there were more grimm attacks, they also had more savoring resources like deer and clean water. So they wandered the wilds trying to find any sign of humanity and couldn't find a thing, until one day they found a bullhead flying and followed it as fast as they could. They lost track but still had an idea of where to go, and then they finally saw the walls of Vale.

They de-aged their appearance back to when both of them were only 16 years old, to not be too suspicious. Being younger would make it seem more likely that they were born there and people were more compassionate to children.

* * *

Michael and Magatsu wandered around the city just enjoying the sights. They visited stores and talked to other people. But as they did this, all the pressure from their lives slowly came back because they had nothing to really distract themselves with. It was a challenge, because they were by themselves for a long time, most of their lives in fact. It even took some adjusting to get used to each other again.

But that was almost trivial due to the fact that everything that had happened had happened to them both. Magatsu and Michael were walking down the streets of Vale trying to look for any job they could get at the moment. They wanted to live a new start in this life, not doing anything bad (Pending) and living life honestly. Sometimes they looked for a place they could work together, other times they went their own ways. But when you're someone who is considered unemployed for most of your life, then finding a well paying job is hard. The only pros they have at the moment is that in their long life they've managed to pick up a large variety of skill sets. In Magatsu's case, he lived through most of his life in training. Both combat and non-combat training. In Michael's case, he has the collective knowledge of over thousands of workers and professions. They only problem is that it all counts for nothing in Remnant because it hasn't been recorded for obvious reasons.

Magatsu managed to get an appointment to meet up with the owner of a bar to possibly get a job there as a bartender. Normally Magatsu would have not gotten a job there as a possible bartender, but luckily the manager there saw Magatsu as a upstanding individual and gave him a chance. Magatsu went and turned in his application by hand instead of online and when the manager saw what kind of guy Magatsu was, he thought the lad might be able to handle it. Magatsu was an outgoing young man with good social skills, he had the skillset to work with whatever problems that might occur, and best of all he never complains while he was there and they needed his help due to being understaffed that night.

And Michael? He got lucky, there is no other way to say that, he got lucky. He was looking for somewhere to find a job when he passed by an ice cream parlor. It seemed to be in the middle of a rush, but then one of the employees snapped and quit on the spot. This caused a major backlash and some people began leaving before they ordered. Seeing a chance Michael went to talk to the manager to see if he could get a job.

At first he was nearly kicked out due to the fact that he was a suspicious looking hooded teenager, but after some talking a deal was struck. Michael would take over the quiter's shift for the day and if he did well he would be hired. The manager doubted he could do it and that he would get some free help, but once Michael put on the uniform, a pink and white striped shirt, he outperformed the other two employees.

Michael had a total of over a hundred years worth of experience in service, required no breaks, and kept a constant fast speed. Once the shift was over he was hired on the spot. Michael brought the news to Magatsu and gloated about being hired first. Then the next day he followed Magatsu to where he would (maybe) work.

"Well we're here now so hopefully I get the job" said Magatsu.

"Either way, I still got a job first, so I'm better than you." Michael smirked and went inside.

"Sure you fucking pedophile. Giving young girls 'ice cream' to trick them, that's what you do." said Magatsu with sarcastic eyes. Michael paused opening the door and slowly turned around to face the asshole who dared to say such a thing.

"If we were out in the woods, we would be fighting right now. As it stands I'm just going to glare angrily at you and hit you when you least expect it." And Michael was true to his words and began glaring even as he held the door open for Magatsu. Magatsu walked in while silently keeping watch on Michael as he shook the manager's hand.

"It's nice to have you back here Magatsu now here sit down please" said the manager.

"Thanks sir. Now wher-"

"Stop right there for a second Magatsu" Magatsu stared at the manager wondering what he was planning. "I already plan to hire you, this is but merely a formality. Today I just wanted to show you around the bar a bit more. Tell you what your going to be doing whilst working here and what you need to remember."

"Very well thank you sir. Well Michael seems I've got the job. You can go ahead to your job first and I'll meet up with you later."

"Ok, whatever. See you later. It's about time for my shift anyway." Michael turned and walked out the door and started making his way down the street. Heading to the job he had mixed feelings about. On one hand he finally found a normal job that hired him. On the other hand he was a big intimidating guy working at a colorful store, these two things didn't really mix.

* * *

Later on Magatsu finished his first day at the bar reviewing over what he's required to do in his role as a bartender there. Pretty simple stuff for him and after finishing Magatsu decided to go give himself a treat. Magatsu looked up to see a sign with the title Sally's Rainbow Sundae, seems like a pretty good ice cream parlour.

Magatsu walked in to see a lot of teenagers sitting in there treating themselves to ice cream, a whole variety of different flavor. Looking forward at the counter Magatsu could see all sorts of different ice cream like simple vanilla, strawberry, chocolate, mint, caramel, and cookies n cream along with even more. At the front of the counter was a large teenager easily above 6 ft tall and pretty bulky too, not something you see often in an ice cream parlour. Magatsu just walked on forward with a cheeky smile and began to order from the counter.

"Hi there, could I get a vanilla strawberry banana caramel sundae. 3 of them please" asked Magatsu in his best british accent. The guy across the counter just gave Magatsu a mean look, well tried too since his right eye was twitching.

"Would that be all sir?" asked the man through gritted teeth. The man was struggling to not yell or say any words of profanity to Magatsu, clearly not liking Magatsu.

"Actually no could you also add in a cherry on top pretty please?" asked Magatsu once again but this time with hint of a child's tone added in. This time you could see the teen gritting his teeth even harder with his eyes burning with hatred for Magatsu, as if he wanted to kill Magatsu for some unknown reason.

"$17.58 sir" the man struggled to let the words out of his mouth. He prepped Magatsu's order for him and slowly shoved the ice cream out for Magatsu to receive. Magatsu went to grab the bowl but the man held on while staring at Magatsu harshly, before letting go.

"Thank you, Michael" then Magatsu whispered back in a low tone only they two could hear "You didn't put anything bad in this one right?" Magatsu said with an eye wink to Michael before walking away with his ice cream sundae. Michael just slowly turned around and went to talk to his supervisor.

"Can I have a quick ten-minute break?"

"Sure, but don't take too long." Michael nodded his head then went out the back. He then ran up a tall building and stood at the edge. He took a deep breath and then…

" **MOTHER FUUUUUUUUUU….!"**

Magatsu was walking down the street when all of a sudden he heard the shouting but he only heard the end of it.

" **Uuuuuckeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!"**

All Magatsu did though was that he kept on walking forward, taking a bite of ice cream every once in awhile. If you were to look at his face though you would see him with a shit eating grin on it.

* * *

Magatsu is sitting on a bench at a nearby forest park, with a large water fountain in front of him, he gazed ahead and just appreciated the nature around him. Even though it was a horrible thing that humanity nearly went extinct, it was also a good thing for Magatsu in a way. Without so many humans to cut down nature, Earth has had time to finally grow itself back many of the greenery and forest it lost. Truly it was nice as a sage, to have so much nature exist again unlike back in his own time. Out of nowhere though a figure in the sky behind Magatsu landed on a tree to his right and broke it into pieces. He stood up casually like nothing happened and marched up too Magatsu.

"You little shit! I'm going to tear you into pieces if you ever try shit like that again. You hear me? I don't care where we are I will hunt you down until you are nothing but a stain in the wall!"

"Did you really have to break the tree?"

"Break the tree…? I don't give fuck about the tree. It's a stupid tree that doesn't think unlike jo..." Suddenly Michael looked like he remembered something awkward, then calmed down and went to sit next to Magatsu.

"Settle down, it was just one tree. So have you found a place available at all?"

"I've been looking around and found a small apartment that would work, but we still haven't gotten paid so we'll have to wait on that."

"Forget that though, I heard there's been a lot of grimm movement outside Vale's walls lately. I hope they don't cause any ruckus here. We just got back too."

"Yeah I hope so too, but even if they do get in, Vale just recently got two new badass protectors that'll kick them out." Michael looked over with a smirk and held a fist up. Magatsu just looked at Michael with bewilderment as he fist bumped Michael.

"Huh, usually you're not the hero type. But yes, they do have two protectors here now." said Magatsu with a gentle smile. Michael has really improved his look on life compared to when Magatsu first met Michael. It small and Michael hides it, unless you've been with Michael as long as Magatsu had you would never notice.

"Well the fuckers already destroyed one home I had, not going to let them do it again. And if we end up saving some people along the way, then no big deal."

"Yeah that's the attitude."

 **2 months later**

Michael and Magatsu received their first paycheck and were able to finally rent out an apartment for themselves. Spending the money on the apartment right away was an easy choice for them to make.

Afterall Michael doesn't really need to eat or drink to stay alive and Magatsu can quite literally continue on with just the minimal amount of food provided, although fighting is a different story compared to daily things. The main reason of the apartment is to be a place they could go and rest at each night instead of the woods, plus to not seem weird if people asked them where they live.

Not everything is in order though, they had managed to get I.D.s for themselves, some phones, and other things to blend in better though it's not all perfect yet. Michael was really happy when he found out the phone could play music, and that became one of his favorite things to do in his free time. That was how they lived their lives, working and just living one day at a time.

Although there were times where they felt like they were feeling claustrophobic and needed to get out. So they decided to take trips and going around fighting grimm or just exploring or racing through the woods. Of course in doing this they managed to help many people.

They saved a young girl who looking for her mother, as she ended up getting both her and her younger sister in a dangerous situation.

They saved a young girl from the chaos of a 'revolution' that happened only because of people who were treated poorly and pushed too far.

They saved another girl from a terrorist organization who wanted her dead only because of the family she was born into.

They saved a young boy who willingly tried to sacrifice himself in order to save someone else, and inspired him to be a great hero.

They saved a young champion whose own power nearly killed her, and they taught her to use it in ways she couldn't have imagined.

They save a young pair, one who bravely went to face his enemy knowing he was weaker and going to die. And another who after being saved from death by two intimidating people, went up and had shown an innocent face even after the horrors she's faced.

They saved many other people, and killed many grimm, but it was the children who were the most important as they will meet again.

They saved many people, but in doing so many rumors began to spread of two powerful warriors, the likes of which have only been seen rarely before. And everyone wants to know who they are.

* * *

 **Four years Later**

Magatsu was standing on a cliff mask in hand staring out at the ocean, while Michael was lying down with his hand above his face and transforming into different forms. They've been like this for hours, not really doing anything. This silence was eventually broken by an irritated growl.

"Eeuuuuughh. I'm fucking bored." Michael sat up voicing his complaints to his partner.

Magatsu turned around with a sigh and addressed this new annoyance.

"Even after all this time you're still saying that same old line. When are you never bored? Besides I thought saving those kids was good work"

Michael stood up and walked towards Magatsu until they were right next to each other.

"When I'm killing, breaking, or consuming shit. And to be honest, I'm starting to get bored of that too." He went to sit at the edge of the cliff before continuing. "We've been at this for a long time and it's always the same, just a cycle of fighting and bullshit. The only thing I can think of is 'So what do we do now'. Because there's always something to do, even if we have to find it." With that Michael went silent again.

"What are you babbling about. There are tons of things in this world that you can do, you just don't want to do them. Why not try learning how to be a great chef or something. And no you can't just go eat a chef and learn his skills."

"I think you're underestimating just how many people I've consumed already. Alexander Lief worked at a four star restaurant and was the head chef, Bob William was an artist who created amazing paintings, Cody Locke was a mechanic who spent all his time making whatever he felt like and he was damn good at it. Now I know everything they know and more." Michael fell back lying on the ground again with his feet over the edge.

"Ho ho, would you be bold enough to say you've learn that many things in this world?"

"I'm bold enough to say I learned _everything_ in this world."

"He he, but can you do this?" Magatsu suddenly jumped and landed silently on Michael's shoulder without causing any pain. Michael got mad and tried to knock Magatsu off him only for Magatsu to backflip away and into the sky. Michael would have kept on chasing if not for the fact that he saw that Magatsu was hovering off the ground. Magatsu slowly rose up higher into the sky and away from the cliff and raised both his arms high. "BUT CAN YOU FLY MY BOY! BECAUSE I CAN FLY!"

"FUCK YOU AND YOUR BULLSHIT MAGIC!" Michael shouted up at his friend. Then muttered to himself. "Fucking flying asshole, he knows I want to fly. I didn't even know he could, he's just rubbing it in my face. Well let's see how you like this." Tensing his legs Michael prepared to jump after Magatsu. He built up power and let it out, shooting up and colliding with Magatsu.

Magatsu grappled with Michael mid air while flying and unbeknownst to Michael they were getting heavier and heavier as they kept rotating until it became too much. Michael lost his grip when Magatsu slipped out of Michael's grapple and caused him to be sent crashing into the ocean.

"Hahaha, I love Earth Style Jutsu. Especially the gravity related techniques. Careful Michael, I've honed many techniques during our time in the seal, new ones too."

"FUCK YOU AND YOUR BULLSHIT MAGIC!" Michael yelled before hitting the water. Several seconds later he popped back out and glided towards the cliff, then he began running up until he was back to where he started. He landed and tried to put himself back together since the water messed with him a bit. Then he yelled again.

"GET YOUR ASS BACK DOWN HERE SO WE CAN GET BACK TO TOWN!"

"FINE!" Magatsu floated slowly back down trying to piss of Michael more. It worked.

"HURRY THE FUCK UP!" Magatsu relented and landed by Michael.

* * *

Michael was walking to his job, listening to some music on his phone or rather his 'scroll'. He was thinking about his job and how it was funny that a viral monstracity had a job serving ice cream to people. Hell, he could turn the people there into paste similar to what he sells. He stopped walking for a second.

"People Ice cream That's kind of fucked up. This is just out of hand now. I was trying to make a point but I just lost my train of thought, I need to think of something else like... where am I?" While thinking he just wandered randomly and got lost. He was now standing at the entrance of an alley looking into it with a blank expression. That was when two shady looking people came walking from the other end, and Michael moved quickly to the side and jumped up to hang on the wall. It was funny how no one ever looks up. The two moved until they were in the middle of the alley and also right below Michael. Now he could have just consumed them, but he was trying not to kill as much as before and he had no damning evidence on either of these two. So he decided to eavesdrop and intervene if he heard something worth killing over.

"So, is this where we were meeting that asshole?" One of the two, a young man with cat ears spoke to his friend. The other was an older looking human with a beard. The older man just gave a simple look that told the young one to shut up. The young faunus just gave a shrug and turned away. They ended up waiting thirty minutes and Michael was worried he was going to be late to his job when another person came walking down the alley. Michael's first impression made him want to jump down and punch the fucker through his heart. He had orange hair and was wearing a bowler hat with a white suit and a scarf, and a shit-eating smirk. What made Michael angry was his eyes, the emotionless eyes that only a heartless killer could have. But he waited to see why this man was here because a meeting like this could only mean something big.

"Gentlemen! Thank you for coming and might I say you both are looking fabulous today." Now this guy made Michael want to barf, and it looks like the young one agrees if the look on his face is anything to go by. Even the older one looks annoyed, and spoke up.

"Cut the shit Roman, what do you want?" This 'Roman' looked pissed for a second then his smirk came back in full force.

"Oh come on, I think it's obvious what I want. I would like to buy one of your wares." Somehow the smirk grew bigger with his words, while the older man had a stern look.

"I don't know what you're talking about, The Stags run protection gigs, not drugs." While he said this he seemed nervous. Just what was Roman trying to imply? Roman smirk grew predatory with his next words.

"Oh I know you don't do drugs, we both know what I'm talking about. I'm talking about those deals you have backdoors. You know, the ones that involve selling particular 'parts'." Something seems wrong with the way he said parts, but what is it? Michael was trying to figure this all out quickly, but after having to only fight mindless beasts made him slightly out of practice. The older man sighed in resignation.

"Fine what is it you want exactly?" It seems that Roman won whatever fight was there and they both knew it.

"What I want is a whole one, preferably as undamaged as physically possible. But also broken mentally." This seemed to surprise the older one.

"Why would you want that? Typically when someone needs 'parts'..." There it was again 'parts' what the hell is going on?

"... It's because they need to replace something. And if you need a hand you can just hire someone, why do you want a full one?"

"That my dear friend is because I want a partner I can trust, and what better way to do that then to 'fix' someone who is broken and teach them who's in charge."

'Partner?…..Holy shit are they talking about what I think they are?'

"...Damn you are one sick son of a bitch. Fine, follow me and we'll see if we can pick out someone you like."

'They are. These fuckers are talking about human trafficking. That's it, they deserve what's coming.' The people standing below were starting to move when they heard a scratching noise above them. All three brought out weapons and point them up. The young one had a shotgun that fired up but didn't hit anything. The older man went to yell at him but the words caught in his throat when something dropped down on the young one and crushed his skull.

That 'something' was an armored giant a full three feet above him. The giant then rushed forwards and crushed the older man's arms with an iron grip making him drop his rifle. Then with a kick the older man had his chest crushed while his arms were torn off. Then the giant turned his head to the last one… and found a cane right in front of his face.

"Sorry, but I can't have you doing the same to me, so goodbye." Suddenly a small glass circle appeared, giving the cane a reticle and then Roman pulled the trigger. A large portion of the giants face was blown clean off and the body slumped forward, hitting the ground.

"Well that was interesting, just when I closed the deal too. Well whatever I can just find another Stag to shake down." The criminal put his cane down, turned, and started walking away when something brushed against his foot. Then all of a sudden he was yanked up and was dangling by his leg. Then he was brought face to face to the person he just killed, or rather face to missing face. He was then slammed down repeatedly and lost grip of his cane.

"What the fuck. You're missing your face and still standing? What kind of freak are you?"

He was the held back up and saw the giant slowly pull it's face back together. He watched in morbid curiosity as the giant healed like it never was injured in the first place. Then when it was done, it spoke in a deep gravelly voice.

"I'm the monster that kills monsters, I am the prototype." Then it grabbed Roman by the head with his free hand, then let go of his leg and held his head with both hands. Then he brought his hands up then slammed him into the ground, making a small crater. But something was blocking him from smashing Roman's head so he kept smashing until he heard the sound of something breaking while Roman flashed orange. One last slam was all it took. Bringing the bloody hands back up the giant looked at his work, the head was now in gooey chunks. Then the giant had a mass of tendrils cover his body, then standing there was Michael. He then walked out of the alley and looked back.

"I would have consumed you, but then I would have been stuck with you. You're lucky I didn't, because that would have felt much worse. At least it was still satisfying smashing your head into the ground." Michael then started walking again, leaving the alleyway a gory scene.

* * *

 **Two Days Later**

"Breaking news as the Vale Police Department recently was called in to investigate an apparent homicide in a dead alley in the City of Vale. the crime scene has extremely graphic gore in it. Viewer discretion is advise as we show photos taken of the crime scene after the VPD has cleaned up the evidence (shows photo on t.v.). Now as you can see even after cleaning up the scene there is still blood smeared everywhere. One can only imagine what happened here. Lisa lavender signing off."

Magatsu turned off the t.v. after that news channel ended. "Hmm…it seems crime is still a relevant matter no matter what era it may be. Although I guess that's just human nature I suppose, I can't really change it. Hey, have you heard anything strange happening recently?"

"Strange? Like what?"

"Anything bad or not legal"

"What the fuck are you talking about? Why would I know something like that? You and I have been working our asses off trying to live with others again and I'm not going to ruin that." Magatsu just stared at Michael as he spoke those words to him with a scrutinizing gaze.

"Well whatever then. As long as you make sure nothing too bad happens here in Vale we should be fine." Although Magatsu said this he knew Michael was hiding something from him from the way he spoke. Magatsu been with Michael for a damn long time and sometimes he forgets that Magatsu is a shinobi, although that was perfectly reasonable to assume with how he acts sometimes. He decided to not push the subject though and let Michael deal with whatever it is himself.

* * *

Currently Magatsu was working a day shift at the bar, he was covering a shift that one of his co workers couldn't make due to getting sick. Magatsu liked the atmosphere of his work place so he didn't mind covering the shift. It was nice and mostly clear in here since while drinking is allowed here, obviously since it's a bar, where smoking had to be done outside.

Apparently after an incident where smoke from cigarettes actually began to fill up most of the bar they banned indoor smoking.

Working here Magatsu hears a lot of things with his sensitive ears, whether it be a rumor or a secret nothing happens here that he can't hear. Some things he hear are petty secrets, not really worth his time, other things he hear are much more interesting though. Some hunters need a good relaxing after a tough time out in the fields and where better than a bar for them tough old souls.

Sometimes they talk about their work and their accomplishment, reminiscing on their glory days. Other times they're here treating a fresh hunter out or celebrating on a successful mission done. Of course the most interesting thing they talk about that Magatsu hear is rumors, rumors about grimm and illegal activity that might be going on. As long as nothing major happens Magatsu wouldn't do anything about it, but that didn't change the fact that Magatsu is still a shinobi. The last remaining shinobi as far as he knew and his role as a protector is still a part of him, after all it's his legacy as a shinobi.

Word in the hunter community of Vale says that more grimm are beginning to roam around the outskirts of Vale. No one knows why they're getting bold enough to get so close but it's keeping tensions high for the hunters in Vale. All the civilians are still ignorant to this though, most likely to keep them from panicking and making even more grimm began to appear. The only question was, 'what could cause the grimm to be attracted to Vale?'.

In the industrial district, there was a warehouse that was under the control of a gang. This gang known as the Stags mostly did 'protection insurance' to make money, but they also had a secret side business, This side business was a black market for human and faunus slaves and body parts. They had been doing well for themselves and that caused this side business to grow quickly.

But this came with it's own set of problems. Being a large organization made it more likely that there would be someone with loose lips. Other gangs became aware and started interfering with them, messing with the profits, and stealing some 'merchandise'. This caused pressure on the gang who had members running around everywhere in order to minimize their loss.

That combined with the 'merchandise' caused there to be a lot of negative emotions and started attracting the Grimm. They people that were being sold were treated horribly, they were beaten, cut up while awake, and had various drugs tested on them. But there was one who was considered the best merchandise, this person was separated from the others completely and was treated better. However it still couldn't be considered good.

When she first arrived she wanted nothing more than to be rescued. She was separated from the others because she was 'beautiful' and considered flawless like a doll. The only reason she was like this was because she had her aura unlocked at a young age. She wanted to leave and often envisioned a white knight to come and save her, but this hope was quickly destroyed. She was subject to terrible things, often having to fight for her own life. As the days went by her hope turned into rage. She no longer wanted to be saved, she wants revenge. She wanted this place to be attacked by anybody, another gang, the Grimm, hell even a huntsman who would kill them all. What she didn't want was the police or a goody two shoes hunter coming in to arrest them. She wants them all dead, even if she has to be the one to do it. Recently she discovered her semblance, and managed to get a weapon using her new illusions. Soon she would try to escape, but it wouldn't be satisfying to run. They need to die, at this point she was too weak to do anything. Her only hope for vengeance was a killer, no… she wanted them to suffer. What she needs is a _monster_.

 **AN. WB- What a cliffhanger this was. There wasn't much done this chapter besides Magatsu and Michael trying to get back into society. Once again though sorry for the delay.**

 **TW- And when you literally come from who knows how many thousands of years in the past, it is kind of a bitch to do. So they did what we did with this chapter, completely fucking winged it! (At least at the mid-to-near end, we had the beginning planned out for the whole story)**

 **WB- Don't worry though while this chapter was a bit filler more than anything else,the next chapter will be in a way the true start of the story and you'll find out what Magatsu and Michael will be doing for this era.**

 **TW- And some 'new' people, who will get a bit closer to our two anti-heroes.**

 **WB- Until Next time**

 **-TitanBlade Out.**

 **PS. Let's get that RWBY volume 4: Hype!**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: I'm sorry to say that We can no longer work on this story together. Due to unfortunate circumstance we had to cut ties away from it and focus on our studies. Finals are coming soon and so we think it's time to finally say that we can no longer work on this story. Personally for us it had a great start, but we aimed too high too soon for our own abilities at the moment. Hopefully one day we will return and write a story better than this one. For now though we at least wanted to give all of you the last chapter we wrote. So once again, please enjoy this final piece.**

 **-TitanBlade Out!**

 **Chapter 9: Meet The World**

* * *

Michael wanted to do good and not rush off on an unnecessary quest to kill a gang, but it was hard just doing nothing. He wanted to dish out punishment where it was needed. So he decided to do just that and kill whatever was in the way. The only problem was his super perceptive roommate, who he felt already knew something was going on. That meant Michael need to do it quickly before Magatsu could catch on. So he left the apartment and made his way towards his job, but stopped halfway there. He pulled out his scroll and made a call to his boss, saying that he wouldn't be able to make it to work today. He then went downtown, trying to find any source of information. However he was unable to locate anything that could give him a clue.

He wasted several hours looking manually, and his powers were only helpful if he actually knew what he was looking for. Then he remembered something that Magatsu had told him about 2 months after they started working, people tell all sorts of secrets in bars, it might be a long shot but whatever works right? So he went to the first one he could find, which happened to also be a nightclub. He shifted into a disguise, a bald man with a fancy suit. He walked in past the bouncers who looked at him suspiciously but still let him in. He walked over to the bar and sat down at a stool next to a dark haired man who had multiple bottles and seemed completely smashed. He motioned to the bartender who walked over.

"What can I get you?"

"Surprise me."

The drunk man barked out a laugh.

"That's pansy talk for 'I don't know but want to sound cool'. How about you get a real drink?"

At least that's what Michael thought he said, it came out more or less in gibberish. But he decided to humor the man.

"I would care more, but I literally can't get drunk so it's kind of pointless, I really only came here to waste some time."

The man stopped mid drink and looked at Michael.

"That's sad." He paused to take another drink.

"Yeah, god knows sometimes you just need a good drink….or ten." Honestly drinking was one of the few things that Michael missed. The days of going out to drink just to wake up in somewhere strange, like the junkyard, now that was a weird Tuesday. The other man nodded slowly, as if Michael spoke words of great wisdom.

"That's true. I like you already, the names Qrow." He stuck his hand out, although it was a bit to the side.

"Michael" They shook hands, then Qrow spoke again.

"But seriously, you can't get drunk at all, not even a little bit?" Michael let out a laugh and thought for a bit, his body automatically adapted to make him immune to alcohol. To get over that would take an incredibly large amount.

"Maybe? I'm largely immune to mostly anything, but it might be possible if both the drink is strong enough and I drink a ton. But I think the most I would feel is slightly warm, maybe a buzz if I'm lucky." Qrow slammed his hands down and started ordering the strongest the bar had. Seeing an opportunity in the making, the bartender, Junior on his tag, immediately started passing drinks to Michael. A couple hours later led to Qrow trying to match Michael drink for drink, and even with the amount he had already drank he was putting up a good fight. Eventually, they reached a point where they had to stop. Qrow stopped drinking and passed out on the bar, and Michael began to worry about the amount of money he was spending. However, after the drinking was done he began talking to the bartender, who was happy that a drinking contest ended without a fight for once, gave Michael the information he came for.

It wasn't the exact way he wanted it done, but he still got what he wanted so Michael counted that as a win. Although the drinking contest that happened was pretty fun. It was actually funny how that other man kept trying to get him drunk, without success. It was dark when he left the club, Magatsu should be heading to his job around now. That should give him most of the night to do what he's already done before in 20 minutes. And this isn't even a military base, so it should be even easier. He paused. However this time he's trying to rescue people inside, and not completely destroy everything. He shook his head and kept walking. He'll burn that bridge when he comes to it.

In the meantime he needs to figure out how he's going to do this. Sneak in through the roof? No it's a warehouse, so there might not be a roof entrance. Back door might be an option, but It would be guarded and might be better as an exit for the people so it would be best to not draw attention there. Well that really only leaves one option. Front door it is! Michael just chuckled and put his earbuds in, listening to his music.

"Monster huh? That's fitting."

* * *

Arriving at the warehouse, Michael climbed up a nearby roof and observed the scene. There was definitely activity there, guards patrolling, workers hauling crates in and out, and the entire complex had large walls that blocked the outside.

'How have the cops not seen this. It's pretty fucking obvious something's going on here. Well that just makes it easier.

Dropping down into the shadows he waited for one of the workers to get close. He grabbed someone and pulled them in, snapping their neck in the process. Then he consumed the worker and took their place. He made his way into the warehouse, and thanks to the worker he knew exactly where to go.

Along the way he planned the route that the people he came for need to take to escape. It was lucky that there were walls set up all over the place so no one saw him kill the guards, it was a pretty big building. While walking he consumed the guards along the path he set up, taking the form of one.

The black uniform and equipment did look good. Then when he was done he made his way to the cage room. He walked up to the guard outside of the room and stabbed the guard in the throat with his hand. He went to consume him but stopped when he had a better idea. "The dead guard will give more evidence to prove that I'm there to save them."

The door swung in and the first thing he noticed was the smell. It stunk worse than a barn in there, there was no ventilation and there was feces everywhere. The second thing he noticed was that there was barely any light.

Michael walked forward further into the room. He finally found what he came there for, the people who were locked up. He noted with some amusement that some were glaring at him, that amusement disappeared when he saw others that had a blank look. He moved to the middle of the room and clapped his hands, _hard._

*SMACK SMACK* A powerful echo moved around the room, shocking everyone there.

"Hello everyone, I'm here to get you all out." A few of them brightened up at that, but that was quelled when one spoke up.

"The fuck, don't play with us Leo. We know you're here to take someone else." A larger man with brown hair and dog ears was the one who spoke up. It was then that Michael realized what happened.

"Oh I'm sorry. I forgot to remove the disguise."

The other man yelled back.

"Fuck you, you piece of shit." Michael just shrugged and shifted into a copy of the other man. Then smiled when he saw the shocked faces.

"Let's try this again." It took a bit but the voice was copied as well.

"I'm here because things like this shouldn't happen. So I am going to save you and let you leave." An older man spoke up when Michael stopped talking.

"You'll need the key from the boss' room." Michael just laughed and walked over to the old man's cage.

"No I won't." He placed his hands on the bars and effortlessly moved them to the side. Michael then went around and did the same for the others. He counted and there ended up being a good 30 people in here.

"I've already gone ahead and remove everyone blocking the path to the exit. I didn't do everyone so it's best to be quick and quiet. Follow me." Michael walked out without stopping to see if anyone was following, the footsteps that happened after were all he needed. He chuckled when he heard a gasp after they walked out into the halls.

He kept walking along the path he laid out, past where the consumed guards left bloodstains. And then finally they reached the back door. Michael motioned for the group to stop. Then walked through closing the door behind him. There were two guards on the other side and Michael simply bashed their heads together.

He then opened the door and gestured for them to come out. One puked when they saw the body and the others went pale, only a few like the man whose face he borrowed and the old man showed no reaction.

"Well here we are. Freedom! You can all go where you want." They then started running past him, but the old man stayed to say some things.

"What about you?" Michael simply gave a smile that would make a shark jealous. Then shifted into his normal form.

"I'm going back in there to let everyone in this city know why this was a bad idea." The old man simply nodded his head.

"Just to let you know, there was one more person they had captive, apparently there was something special about her so they gave her a private room."

"Thank you for your information, good luck." Michael then walked inside and closed the door behind him. He walked through the halls making his way to the boss of this place. He found the room easily and rushed the shocked guards on the outside. He then walked up and knocked on the door. He waited a bit then knocked again. Waited. Knocked. Waited. Knocked. Waited. Broke the door down. Waited.

"Who the fuck are you!?" A large man dressed in fancy clothes yelled out.

There we go. Michael smiled and took in the room. It was fancy with decorations everywhere, even a couple of swords on the wall. Although it appeared that a small dagger was missing. He then looked to the shocked man and frowned.

"Nice place, how many people died to get it?"

"Fuck you, why the fuck are you here!?"

Michael walked over to the wall with the swords and picked a shortsword up.

"Answer the question."

"Fuck you, I'm calling the guards and they're going to kill you."

Michael simply sighed and threw the sword as hard as he could towards the man, causing it to go straight through his kneecap. A good portion of the sword broke, while the rest was stuck in his leg.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!" The man screamed out loudly. Michael tsked as he walked over to crouch by the man.

"You should have just answered the question. But since you didn't give me a number, I won't give you a number."

"What the fuck are you talking abo-" He was interrupted why Michael punched him in the face.

"One."

Michael then kept punching and punching over and over until the man was nothing but a bloody mess. Michael the stood up and sighed in relief.

"Well that's that over with. Now then, where is...ahh." He saw a door to another room. That must be where the last person is. He walked over and gently opened the door. It was a dark windowless room, with a tile floor and only a simple bed pushed against the edge. Michael walked over to the bed and saw someone sleeping. How could anyone sleep with the yelling that just occurred? Whatever. Michael walked over and pulled the cover to see, nothing? He paused the looked around, dropping the cover on the floor. There was no one here. Did they already escape? That old man said 'her' and he didn't see a single woman around.

"Where did you go?" Suddenly the blanket wrapped around his legs and something hit him in the face, which normally wouldn't have knocked him over but it came out of nowhere. Before he knew it he was on the ground being straddled by a woman with multicolor hair and eyes who began stabbing him in the throat with a small dagger repeatedly. Michael mentally rolled his eyes as he realized what happened.

Apparently little miss stabby got tired of this and is now trying to get out, probably thinking he was one of the people who kept her here. He'll just play dead until she gets it out of her system. It shouldn't take too long.

* * *

 ***Thirty Minutes Later***

She let out a breath as her arm finally got tired. She knew she probably saved her strength for escaping, but it felt so good to finally get back at the fuckers who kept her here. She was lucky that her room was soundproof.

She got up and moved to the doorway, idly wondering why no one stopped her. That guy should've had to have gotten past the room he came from, and there was no way that happened unless he was allowed. So why did nobody notice him taking too long. When she walked out she got her answer.

There was a bloody corpse that looked more like processed meat than a person. She looked over at the entrance and saw the door was busted down, and through the door she caught sight of another corpse. Who the hell could have caused this? The only other person besides her was…. Ohhhhh. Oops.

She winced and looked over at the person she killed. It took her a second to realize something was wrong. Mainly that corpses that were stabbed for 30 minutes straight should not be standing and looking at her angrily.

…

…

…

If she was capable of screaming, she would have alerted all of Vale. As it stands she just threw her knife right between his eyes. She stood there with her arm outstretched panting lightly. The man just reached up and picked the knife out of his head and dropped it on the floor. He then crossed his arms and spoke.

"Are you done yet?"

She nodded slowly with wide eyes and put her arm down.

"Well then, I'm here to get you out and stop what's happening. I would appreciate it if you would no longer stab me."

She quickly nodded.

"What, can't speak?"

She got annoyed at that and shook her head and used her finger to cross an X on her throat.

"Oh, sorry about that."

She huffed and crossed her arms. How did this get switched around? She then thought for a moment then pointed at him and the scene behind her. The man seemed to understand and replied.

"Yes, I did that."

She tilted her head. _Why?_

"Because the bastards deserved to die, wouldn't you agree?" She was shocked when she heard his words. He said it with absolutely no emotion, as if discussing the weather. He then continued.

"This whole thing shouldn't have happened, and when I heard about it. Well, I felt that a concerned citizen should step in and tell them why it was a bad idea." He finished with a smirk.

She grew wide eyed again. A single man killing everyone? That's insanity, it's stupid, it's…it's...exactly what she wanted. She then had a big smile and rushed to hug the man.

He apparently didn't expect that judging by the fact he froze, but she didn't care. She finally got her revenge.

"Ok, you can stop touching me now." She happily let go and twirled around walking out, and admiring his work again.

"Well the next step then is to get you out and then finish whoever is left." She paused and looked at him before shaking her head.

"What? Why not?" He seemed to get angry for a second She pointed at her eyes, then to him, then to the corpse.

…

…

...

"You want to watch me finish them?" She nodded.

"Why?" He seemed confused but also curious at the same time. She merely adopted a hateful expression and pointed at her room. He understood her and thought before responding.

"That sounds fair, fine then." She clapped happily before jumping on his shoulders.

"What are you doing?! Get off of me!" She just shook her head and started lightly kicking her feet.

"Whatever, let's just get this over with." Michael started walking out before he paused and looked at the wall where the swords were. There were two more normal swords, but there was also a large zweihander greatsword that was completely black with strips of red on the hilt. He thought for a moment before picking it up and giving it a few test swings. It seemed heavy,durable, and almost as good as his sword power. Well, he need a new weapon that he could use in public. He gave a small smile and then walked out, ducking to give his new passenger some space.

* * *

Michael idly wondered what he looked like, a large angry looking man who currently has a small woman kicking her legs while riding his shoulders. The sooner he can get this done the sooner it can end, the close contact was making his biomass react badly. Well, at least nobody has figured out what was going on yet.

*EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE*

Which of course was the exact moment an alarm chose to go off. Lovely. Well no time like the present, Michael gripped his sword with one hand and held on the girl with the other. He then picked up speed and ran through the halls. He turned the corner and found a lone guard. Without breaking stride he sliced the man in half by the waist. The girl clapped happily as he did so. Running around and around the same thing happened over and over again. Whenever he found someone he killed them in a second. Half didn't even realize what hit them. Even if there was a large group, no one could react. Michael silently mused that the only person that really put up a fight was the girl on his shoulders. Before long, the inside was relatively clear. But that meant to finish the job he had to go outside into the open. He made his way to the main storage and opened the cargo door. He found himself face to face with a large group of people pointing guns at him. However before anyone could do something, a large car engine was heard. Then another and another and another before the sky was filled with the sounds. Looking past the nearby fenced gate, down the street a large convoy of cars was approaching. Each car appeared to be painted with a small wolf with Xs' over the eyes. One of the group in front of him yelled.

"JACKALS!"

Suddenly all the guns were firing at the convoy.

"Holy shit is this a gang war?" Michael said this outloud if the affirmative pat on his head was anything to go by. One of the cars drove faster before sliding to a stop with the passenger side pointing at them, then a rocket suddenly flew out past everyone. Michael moved out of the path, however when it got past him he realized something. The chill he got came with the illusion that time had slowed down.

As the rocket past him his mind was going a thousand miles per second. From the memories he stole, he remembered that a majority of what was in the warehouse was dust, the new kind. And he also remembered that dust was highly, highly, _highly_ explosive. Michael ripped the girl from his shoulders and activated his armor and shield power. Not even a millisecond after he was done, he felt a massive explosion followed by an intense heat.

* * *

 _ **Cut to Magatsu**_

Lately the rumors about the grimm outside of Vale were getting more frequent by the day, especially within the bar. Within the last week there wasn't at least one time where the hunters didn't mention the rumor when they were drinking here. Some calls it bullshit while some are getting a bit scared at the possibility of a gimm invasion. That's why Magatsu was here, standing on top of the wall that defended Vale from the grimm.

He came here to see things for himself how serious the situation was and if he would be needed soon. Standing at the peak of the wall one could see for miles how much greenery surround Vale and how far it could possibly stretch, but that's all they would see. Merely the front of the forest is what they can see, not the numerous grimm possibly hiding within that forest just waiting for a prey.

Magatsu narrowed his eyes inward as they began to zoom in deep within the forest and see what resides there and what he saw was not a good thing. The grimm were just roaming out there closely, but there were hundreds no thousands of them out there. Hordes of grimm just walking in search as if waiting for something. This is even worst than what the rumors were saying about them thought Magatsu. Magatsu didn't know if Vale could handle a surprise attack this size without heavy casualties.

*BOOM*

From out of nowhere a huge explosion happened somewhere back in the main parts of Vale behind Magatsu. Out of the explosion was another one, but this time it was an explosion of dark emotions bigger than normal. With such a big aura of despair being released into the air all the grimm Magatsu could see began to react. They began to go into a frenzy like state and whatever caused that explosion triggered their primal instincts to kill. All of them turned towards Vale and began charging at it without warning.

Magatsu brought his vision back to its normal state and ran towards the warning bell Vale had set up in case of a grimm invasion. Just as Magatsu got there he saw that the hunter on watch was leaving the bell, probably switching watch out members or something. With no one there to warn everyone Magatsu took it upon himself and ringed the warning bell to alert every hunter out there available. Quickly the signature ringing tone of the bell began go off, ringing with its signature tune of four rings going off repeatedly in a beat. Calling on all able hunter to gather up at the Gates of Vale to prepare for the grimm invasion.

"You there!? What are you doing up here!?" spoke a random huntress that ran up to see who rang the bell.

"Don't worry about who I am. Worry about the grimms making there way here to Vale as we speak. Go prepared for the hunters making their way here. Also hurry, they'll reach us in thirty minutes." commanded Magatsu with his back turned to her. With that said Magatsu backflipped over the huntress and dropped down all the way down to the ground.

On the drop down he activated the storage seal on the palm of his left hand and his sword popped out from it. The same sword that Magatsu first forged as a young blacksmith, the same sword he used for his first job, the same sword he sealed himself and Michael within when Michael was going berserk, the same sword he still used today, but perhaps he might not be the one using it anymore soon. Magatsu just got that sort of feeling from it like, it would have more important job one day.

Everything aside for the moment though Magatsu surged Lightning chakra through his blade and caused a thunder boom. Preparing his sword for the battle that was about to happen soon, in fields outside of Vale.

Magatsu waited there and most of the hunters were able to make it to the gate in time for the grimm horde's incoming charge. Silently without any word of warning Magatsu opened up the gate that kept them from the outside.

"Everyone here so far listen now. Within minutes the hordes of grimm will reach the ends of the forest and make their way here. Anyone prepared to die follow me and if you're scared, stay inside the city" shouted Magatsu.

Even though some were scared most of them went out of the gate and followed Magatsu's lead. Although they were scared they were still hunters, defenders of remnant from grimm and they had a duty. Some were tensed and scared, but that's fine. Fear isn't evil, it lets them know what they're scared off and needed to overcome. Their fears were overcome with courage and will to defend their home.

*ROAR*

From afar the grimm howled loudly like the wild beast they are trying to intimidate us with fear. The Hunters though stood firm in the face of chaos as it charged its way towards them violently. Weapons drawn and ready for the same inevitable clash that has plagued humanity ever since they could remember. Their grips on their weapon tighten the closer the grimm got and before they knew it they had began charging out to the battlefield.

Magatsu decided to take the lead and get first blood ran ahead of them and shouted a war cry as he used his sword to let loose a lightning bolt. It struck a king taijitu straight in the forehead and kill it. Magatsu then jumped onto the back of an ursa major and stabbed his sword down onto its back causing it to crash down onto its stomach. Seeing this caused the warrior spirit of the hunters to ignite and immediately the clash between both side occurred.

Hunters rush forward with whatever weapon they were using. Swords cutting, hammers smashing, guns firing, and dust ablazing. The battle field was a huge mixture of steel and dust clashing with grimm. They watched each others back in close quarters, unable to allow any hesitation or else it would result in their death. This is probably this biggest battle they've ever been in and the only thing they trust was the hunter around the,.

Up on the walls of Vale were the hunters who remained inside, but they didn't just stay on the sidelines and watched their fellow hunters. Snipers on the roof were trying their best to protect the hunters down their from surprise attacks. Others were on the turret guns mounted to the wall and firing down a bullet hell onto the grimm.

Magatsu on the other hand was fighting on ahead of everyone by himself like a madman, thinning out the horde in the back as much as possible. He was killing every grimm in his sight and even though he couldn't risk showing off his jutsu besides lightning, or else he risk being discovered, he still show just how deadly he was. killing with just physical brute force was not something he was an expert at like Michael, but he did know how to kill with just a single clean strike.

A beowolf charging straight at Magatsu was caught in the neck by him and pushed into another incoming beowolf before they were both stabbed through the stomach. Magatsu flinged the dead beowolf's body at the incoming boarbatusk and knocked in out of its rolling charge attack. They were nothing compared to the akimichi's human bullet tank jutsu. A king taijitu popped out from behind Magatsu and attempted to kill him with its fang, but was instead killed by Magatsu cutting up straight though its stomach and into its head. He ripped off one of the dead king taijitu fang and hurled it into the sky and hit one of the smaller nevermore straight through the chest killing it.

A few of the nevermore seemed to have gotten angry at Magatsu from this and flinged hundreds of their feathers at Magatsu trying to stab him regardless of their grimm allies around him. Then in a superhuman feat of speed that only those on Magatsu's level of speed and control could achieve he jumped up into the sky using the feathers as platforms to jump on. He continued this action until he reach the top of one of the nevermore's head.

Magatsu raised his blade up into the sky and used it as a catalyst to rain down lightning bolts upon the avian grimm on the battlefield. Nevermores or griffon if it was flying in the skies it would be struck back down to earth. Anyone possibly in the skies might have been temporarily deaf at this point from all the lightning strikes happening. With all but the one avian grimm he was riding left, Magatsu coursed his sword with enough lightning to give it a spear like shape and shoved it straight into the back of the nevermore and made it fall back down into the ground.

The hunters manning the turret guns noticed that there were no more avian grimm left, but they also noticed that Magatsu was out there fighting alone ahead of the main battlefield. Maybe the other hunters on down on the ground couldn't notice but up there they could see far out past the battlefield. Magatsu up ahead fighting alone without any back up and doing well for himself considering all the dead grimm bodies lying around him.

Soon though back up finally came from the other hunters who couldn't make it there on time. They came in engines hot with the bullheads charging at full speed into the battle zone and turret users mounted on each side ready for fire. They flew in and began to fire away at grimms on the front line, annihilating a good portions of them. With no avian grimm left to obstruct them in the skies they also rushed into the back of the horde and began to assist Magatsu in thinning out the horde in the back. The winds of fate were changing right now, in heavy favor towards the hunters of Vale. thus began the counter attack of the hunters and this time they weren't just defending, but attacking head on.

* * *

No matter how strong you are, explosions hurt. Especially if said explosion is fueled by a superpowered elemental source. It's somewhat needless to say that being burned, frozen, cut apart, and electrified all at the same time hurts like a bitch. While getting rid of his armor and shields, Michael stood up and checked on his passenger. She was undamaged but was knocked unconscious. Looking around Michael saw that they were blown to the edge of the complex by the wall, and were a large distance away from the initial explosion. In the distance there was fighting all over the place, it could only be described as a war.

Michael looked on growing more and more angry. First they captured and sold people, then they get into a war that was completely decimating the entire area. It's possible that there were already civilian casualties.

This conflict reminded Michael of when he first got his powers. And it was that thought that completely broke the dam holding everything in, These pieces of trash don't care about anything but themselves. If they want a war, he'll make it a slaughter. Turning back to the girl, he moved her to cover and gently set her down. He picked up his weapon and gave it a few swings He turned then started walking slowly before gaining speed and breaking into a sprint.

He jumped up into the air and glided over the battlefield. He spotted a truck with a mounted machine gun welded onto it, he flew over and dived. The man that was using the gun was shooting several other men who were in cover and shooting back. Michael landed on the front, launching the gunner forward as the truck bent.

He landed several feet ahead of the truck, and there was a pause in the fighting due to the noise of the crushed metal. The pause continued as Michael walked off the wreckage and made his way over to the man on the ground. The man began crawling backwards using his hands but was stopped when a blade pierced his chest, pinning him to the concrete below.

"AHHHHGJGK" The scream echoed throughout the area until the voice pattered off with a gurgling sound as the man choked to death on his own blood. The sword then was pulled forwards up towards the man's head and through the concrete. From the center of the chest and up to the head was sliced in half.

Michael took a moment to look at the blade which, aside from the blood, showed almost no signs of going through the concrete, a normal sword would've broken and a better sword would have nicks or cracks.

But this sword had nothing, almost as if it didn't just cut through concrete but instead butter, or flesh in this case.

Michael murmured in appreciation

"This is a good sword, I wonder if Magatsu would be up for a sword battle later."

He looked up at the sounds of yelling and noticed the gun being pointed at him, he moved to dodge but got a better idea instead.

He didn't move a bio-mass muscle as gunfire hit him. Several in the head, several in the 'heart', a lot in his arms and stomach and some just plain missed. 'So there are some experts but a bunch of them are novices. Good' Michael thought idly to himself as his bio-mass rippled and the bullets left his body and hit the ground. The familiar silence was back as the thugs looked on with growing horror each second. Michael smirked, 'oh is it good to be back in business'.

He idly noticed that at some point he accidentally bumped his phone playing a random rock song. Then he tensed his legs and charge forwards as some thugs screamed while others fired their guns. Targeting the closest with his gun up, Michael swung his sword in an upwards cut and sliced his arms off.

As the man cried out in pain Michael brought the sword back down and sliced the man in half from his right shoulder to his left hip. Then he moved on to the next person who he sliced and bisected at the waist.

There was the sound of metal meeting flesh, the screams in the air, and the ever increasing smell of blood. The prototype was in his element. Soon both sides began to target him to no avail. The bullets hit him but just came back out nearly instantly. Some tried to run but were shortly stopped and killed, those who fought died after them, but those who did nothing but stand in fear were ignored. The prototype kept killing slice after slice.

Slice, someone's head. Slice, someone's legs. Slice, someone's gun along with their hands. Slice, someone's arms. The slices just came one after another, sometimes one slice will smoothly transition into another without stopping to reposition,and he did it completely without any emotion on his face, it was almost as if it was an excellent dance instead of a slaughter.

By that point the ground was covered in blood and the only ones left standing were the thugs who didn't move. The prototype was going to kill them too, but wanted to make a show of it.

"Hello everyone." He stopped suddenly and spoke. Standing in a puddle of blood and completely covered in it with the burning warehouse in the background, a grisly scene causing those nearest to him to flinch.

"I am simply speaking to let you all know that you are all going to die here." Many choked back tears at his words.

"You are going to die because you had the audacity and stupidity to cause this much destruction in a city, one of the last remaining places to be safe in this world. The audacity and stupidity to enslave and sell people, just because they are different than you. And the pure stupidity to attract my attention, a monster beyond all monsters. So for all of these reasons, you are all going to die."

And so he charged the remaining survivors and picked them off one by one until they all died. There were no survivors, as he consumed the blood that was on him in order to clean himself. He left the bodies as a sign of what was to come, because after all this, this was only one location and there are surely many others.

He moved to the edge of the wall, back to where he left the girl. As he got close, he noticed that she was awake, and staring at him with wide eyes. He stopped awkwardly in front of her.

"So… you saw that did you? All of it?"

A nod in response, the shock not leaving her eyes. Several minutes past with the two just staring at each other. Finally the woman stood up on her legs and dusted herself off. She walked slowly up to Michael until she was standing in front of him.

She suddenly had the biggest grin possible on her face and her eyes turned from shock to admiration. The sudden and unexpected change shocked Michael, though not as much as what happened next.

She suddenly jumped up and wrapped her arms around him as she kissed the viral abomination on the lips. Due to both the shock and the fact that he had to make sure not to infect her or consume her means he was not able to focus on breaking away.

Fortunately that was fixed for him as she backed off giggling. He took a moment to gather his thoughts and settle his bio mass. He gave her a hard stare.

"Don't do that again."

She looked a little insulted that that was his response and move to do it again to piss him off. Michael quickly backed away to put some space between them. Then she suddenly teleported, and was in front of him again. Michael backed away some more and she teleport again. This kept on for a while until Michael lost his patience and snapped.

"Enough! The reason that you shouldn't do that is that you could die in the process."

She stopped with her eyes wide with shock, and Michael continue explaining.

"You saw how earlier I shrugged off those bullets that shot me like they were nothing?"

A nod in response.

"That was my own body healing itself, It has made me short of invincible with many other abilities. The only downside is that it reacts badly to other living flesh, cause said other flesh to violently die. Unless I actively suppress it, I could kill everyone nearby, and it get's even worse with physical contact, I can stop it but it feels like the worst itch of my life." Stopping with a glare at woman in front of him he wondered if he gave to much away. She looked thoughtful for a moment before picking up a nearby stick and started drawing words in the dirt.

'Well I suppose that's a very good reason for not wanting to kiss a pretty girl'

Michael kept glaring.

'So what else can you do?'

Michael stopped glaring and looked at her with confusion.

"What?"

'You said 'many other abilities'. What else can you do?'

She looked on with genuine wonder in her eyes. Michael sighed wondering why he was even humoring her. He eventually said a mental 'fuck it' and decided to show off, shift his flesh into an exact copy of the woman in front of him. She blinked before getting a massive grin and suddenly Michael was staring at himself, at least not in the same way as a moment ago. Michael was staring at his original self while he looked like the woman who turned into him.

"Well that's new." It was a surprisingly feminine voice that came out of his lips and the woman recoiled at the sound of it. Michael knew what had happened, it was a shock to hear her own voice. He shifted back to normal and she did the same.

"So you can do something similar, but mine is obviously better."

She nodded slowly before another smile appeared and she started writing again.

'So how exact is your copy? Do you get everything?~' The little mark at the end matched the tone of the mischievous grin she had. Michael didn't care and just answered.

"Yes. depending if I can get a copy of the dna by, say for example, skin cells from touching then yes. She looked surprised and disappointed by how straightly he answered. She moved on to the next question she had.

'What's your name anyway?'

"Shouldn't you give your own first?" She gave a mock glare.

'Neopolitan, so what's your name asshole?' He chuckled before deciding a mental 'fuck it' again. 'I've gone this far, whatever.'

"Michael. The fuck kinda name is Neopolitan anyway."

'Well asshole it's...' She suddenly stopped as the sound of sirens filled the air. Michael looked back at the scene behind him.

"Oh yeah, I just slaughtered a large group of people, I should probably leave."

He suddenly was surprised as a familiar weight settled on top of him. He looked up to see Neopolitan staring at him with a large smile on her face.

"What are you doing?" She pointed at herself and then him.

"No"

A nod.

"No"

A nod.

"No"

A nod.

"No"

A nod.

"No"

A nod.

"No"

A nod.

"Fuck it" There was no time for this, he was just going to have to bite the bullet and deal with it later. She gave a silent cheer as Michael set off, and quickly grabbed him as he began running faster than a bullhead.

'I just hope to god that Magatsu isn't awake right now. There would be no way to end 'that' joke if he sees this'. Distracted by his thoughts, he was unable to notice a large bird flying above him, specifically a large crow.

* * *

 **Cut Back to Magatsu**

SIlence was the only thing that could be heard on the battlefield, after the long battle between the humans of vale and the grimm horde Vale finally won. Most of the grimm were either dead or had fled back into the forest with the rest of their pack. Slowly one of the hunter dropped his weapon and with a mighty shout, he roared in victory at the sky. Followed afterwards were the cheering of everyone at their victory after fighting in this long hard fought battle. They have never fought any horde as big as this and this direct before, but they did it. They fought back and through it all they achieve victory, just as the humans of old did before them.

"AGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" yelled a young hunter.

Near the back of the army of hunters one of the supposedly dead beowulf jumped up onto the young hunter and clawed him in the back. Everyone Turned around to see that the beowolf was chomping down on the young hunter's neck.

"S..save...me" he whispered. Even when he was practically on his deathbed he was still wanted to live.

Thoughts were zooming through Magatsu's brain faster than one could imagine at this one moment. The young man was nearly 60 yards away from Magatsu and he could save him, if he show'd his powers a bit, but he couldn't. He already risked being discovered when he took down those nevermores, but at least no one saw him doing that directly. If he saved the kid then sooner or later people are going to start asking questions about him and he can't have that happening. So reluctantly, Magatsu decided that hiding his power was more important than saving the kid.

Sorry kid, but I ain't no hero thought Magatsu. With one thought he made a decision and decide to let it remain as it is. Mere moments later the beowolf's fangs were down on the young hunters throat and he died, just like that. Soon another nearby hunter finished off the beowolf and everybody was trying to check on the young hunter, but it was too late already. The young hunter was now dead.

The dead hunter's friend ran up to him and hugged his friend's body in agony. He screamed out in rage, angry at the death of his friend. As if to mourn for the dead man and the other dead hunters, clouds began to cover the sky as it started to pour down. Even mother nature was crying it for these men. Magatsu gave these men a nod, acknowledging their sacrifices at the very least for what they did.

As quick as they rain came, soon it began to slowly dissipate into thin air. The clouds drifted aside as the rays of sunlight began to shine on the soldiers of the battle field, all but except for one of them. A ray of light was quickly spreading out to the whole field and it was just about to shine on Magatsu, except it never did. Before the light could touch Magatsu he jumped away and back into the shadows covering the city, away from the light. As Magatsu walked away from everything, he never turned back.

Night came along as Magatsu was jumping through the city blocks, scouting out the situation the city is currently in. Magatsu scoured the main center of the city only to sense that the dreadful emotions pouring off the place wasn't as strong as before. Something must have happened here, or else that explosion wouldn't have happened. Hopefully it was for the better because the only reason for the dark emotions to have lower are either something good happened, or their dead.

Either way this must be near the explosion that happened earlier thought Magatsu. Magatsu arrived at the location of the explosion, some apparent warehouse that the Vale Police Defense, or VPD, were currently investigating about what caused the explosion and who exactly was behind the slave trafficking happening there. Too many people were there though for him to go investigate safely.

This day just doesn't get any worse thought Magatsu. First it turns out there was illegal slave trading going on, then a fucking grimm invasion happens, now the VPD is also busy with trying to figure out what happened here. Well at least the people were freed.

"Yes thank you very much" spoke a strange old man.

"No problem, it's our job to look after and protect you. Now before you said a strange man came and rescue you. Do you remember what he looks like?" asked the detective.

"I'm very sorry but everything was going so fast it felt just like a blur to me, but I at least remember that he was a very big man though, at least 6 ft tall"

"Very well. Thank you for your cooperation"

Magatsu took off after their conversation with each other. 'Maybe Michael had to do something with this' Magatsu thought. I'll ask him later when I get home. Magatsu sneaked through the city and hallways of their apartment until he made it back to the door of their apartment.

* * *

Magatsu opened the door to see a strange triple flavor ice cream colored hair young girl in his apartment. But the most important thing…. She was riding on Michael's shoulders.

"I fucking knew it you Lolitype!"

There was only one response.

"Fuck You!"

"Why would you want to fuck me? I'm not a little girl you lolitype!"

"FUCK!"

Magatsu then turned to the young girl.

"Get away from him, he does bad things to little girls!"

"FUCK!"

"See! He knows I wrecked his plans now!"

"FUCK!"

At first Neo was angry at being called a little girl, but this was too good to pass up. She jumped off of Michael's shoulders and moved behind his apparent roommate, adopting a tearful expression.

"FUCK!" At this point Michael just started banging his head on the wall.

"NO! I won't let you do that to this little girl!" Magatsu knew at least something of what was going on, but it was almost as if fate has given him the chance to one-up Michael in a way he has never done before.

" **I WILL END THE BOTH OF YOU!** "


End file.
